Tron Restoration
by Raw Sewage Writings
Summary: Generations since Sam Flynn had left the Grid, faith in the Users has been broken. The Disciples, a religious regime has taken control of the Grid, persecuting programs who dare to worship the lost Deity. Aaron Flynn, the Great, great, great, Grandson of Kevin Flynn is the Grid's only hope in overthrowing the Disciples and stopping the tyranny of an even more devastating threat...
1. Chapter 1

TRON RESTORATION

S.L. Towne

Chapter 1

From above, a light glowed in the dark clouded sky; Nothing even worth comparing to the sun, but just as intriguing. Far below a black sea raged and beat at the pinnacle rock island. Meeting at a point, intricate slabs of architecture held a hybrid appearance of both natural and artificial. Large tower like structures reached into the darkness. At the foot of one of these towers, a figure stood at attention, with a Light Staff in its grip. The red circuitry glowed its loyalty as a soldier for the Disciples.

The Guard received no warning before being struck down. It's derezzed form shattered into tiny bits, flooding the floor. Another figure dropped from his perch up on the balcony above them. He landed in a low kneel, trying to stay hidden. Even with the glow of blue circuitry lining his black suit, the figure stayed out of the gaze of the other two guards. Satisfied he was safe now, Sage stood up, retracting the dimly lit white blade back to his Baton's handle. Sage reached for his upper back, extracting a disc. The object ignited in his hands, the rounding edge sizzling with lethality. Still staying low, Sage cast his disc with an outward toss of his arm. The weapon soared through the air then effortlessly punched through both remaining guards. The disc caused the two figures to shatter into deresolution. Like a boomerang, the disc faithfully soared safely back into Sage's hand in a wide arc. Sage returned it to its dormant state on his back. He raised his Baton, pointing out it's end like a wand. The end suddenly launched a glowing blue tether which grappled onto the ledge of the tower many feet above him. By controlling the slide, the tether retracted, carrying him up the tower. As he neared the top he calmed himself, focusing on the tiny glow of red circuitry at the top. Once the tether reached its end, Sage used his strength to throw himself over the edge and tackle into the Guard. With a grunt, he went down. Sage used his elbow to hold the Guard down while he reached for his disc and activated it. Again it sizzled as he sliced the forehead of the Guard. The rest of the figure shattered into crystalline bits. Sage stood back up and crouched at the shielded doorway. He passed through the barrier with his Baton ready in his hand. Sage ran down a hall, knowing exactly where it was he had to go. He came to a ramp inside the building. He stayed low as he snuck up onto a walkway. He suddenly felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder making his body disappear. Sage glanced over at another figure in his peripheral vision. The other figure wore similar plating. He was bald and a full streak of his face was missing; scars from a past encounter.

"Took you longer than usual," Bril mocked.

"I had a few Guards on my plate," Sage grinned. "Where's Tyree, is he dropping with Chief?"

"Nah, he's supposed to be meeting us here. Why couldn't we all have dropped in?" Bril asked in annoyance.

"The portal takes time," Sage said simply. He breathed slowly focusing his attention on the upcoming task. Bril glanced over. He checked him up and down. Bril took in Sage's younger appearance and acknowledged it.

"You're going to be fine," he said. "We got your back." Sage nodded. "Tyree was supposed to meet me here," Bril sighed nervously. Sage looked nervous suddenly; though he wasn't. "Break in three." Bril counted down reaching zero, he took his hand off Sage's shoulder and deactivated the camouflage unit in his armor. Sage stalked back down the ramp and snuck down a corridor. Bril followed behind him. His Baton was out and ready for any threat. Suddenly Sage's foot crunched. He lifted it carefully to discover blue crystalline bits scattered on the glossy, black floor. Bril approached from behind.

"Tyree?" Sage asked. Bril shook his bald head.

"Not enough of it, he wasn't derezzed,"

"They're probably torturing him right now," Sage said through gritted teeth.

"Focus on the mission, we gotta get you to the portal," Bril chided. They continued down the corridor, Sage distracted by Tyree, again shook his head as he navigated through the intricate interior of the temple. Sage couldn't help but wonder about the odd absence of security and resistance, even so, he kept his baton out and ready. Suddenly they came to a dead end. Carved into this long wall was an intricate arch. In the center of this wall, below the arch, a round slot was hollowed out. Sage stood before this wall with intent on his face. With his hand he, brushed the slot. A small smile edged on his face as he inspected the wall. Despite for Bril's usual hard manner, he too showed appreciation. Here they were, about to enter the very spot, where their deity, the Creator had become one with the grid, freeing Programs from the tyranny of Clu over a thousand cycles ago. This location was a holy site to Sage and his allies.

"This," Sage started. "This is incredible," he said under his breath. Bril clasped his shoulder.

"Sage, we don't have much time." Sage backed away. He replaced his baton on his hip. With reluctance, the Program raised his hand up to the wall. As he did so, the fingerless glove, dissolved away into his sleeve. Sage placed his palm on the smooth surface of the wall. Suddenly from under his hand, a blue glow pulsated. Sage removed his hand, but a print resided. From the ends of the prints' tips, streaks of light glowed like a web. The arch too glowed bright. From the base of the key stone, the opening dissolved allowing the two Programs inside. Sage stepped back again. Bril entered first with his disc out and sizzling. Sage however felt a surge of reverence flow through him as he stepped onto the platform. Above them, the ceiling of the intricate temple dissolved to reveal the storm raging in the sky. The platform's edge glowed blue then suddenly, a light like energy emitted from the edge forming a large round bridge, separating them from a restless ocean of dark water below. A beam of light glowed from the darkness above. The beam streaked from the sky onto the platform. The force of the portal threw gusts of wind inside the opened chamber. The sight was enlightening to Sage, the awe was nearly overwhelming to him and Bril. From behind, Sage heard furious footsteps. He glanced back over his shoulder. Bril looked back as well. His eye narrowed with sudden hate. "Take the left," Bril snarled as he threw himself up against the right side of the arch. Sage followed the order and planted himself on the left side. He too extracted his disc. As their weapons sizzled in their grasps, they waited for their enemy. The footsteps finally reached the archway; only to be greeted by Sage and Bril's discs. The two guards shattered into orange bits. Through the haze of deresolution, four more Guards stormed in with their own weapons. Sage encountered a Guard with a double-edged baton. The blades glowed as they hummed to destroy its target. Sage blocked the blades with his disc and threw punches at any chance he got. Bril fought more ferociously with both disc and baton at use. He shattered away one combatant with a slice of his baton. Though no matter how many guards fell away from the Programs, more poured into the chamber. Suddenly three flashes of blue caught Sage's eye from high above in the dark sky. After the dissipation of light, three figures fell in a freefall which was then ceased by the emission of glowing fan-like gliders. One of the figures dropped faster and was nearing the platform. Sage looked over to his ally.

"Bril jump!" he shouted over the fight. Sage and Bril timed their leaps perfectly. The first figure disengaged his glider and brought out his disc. Using the momentum of his drop, he slammed the disc on the platform. The impact caused a forceful wave throwing all remaining guards off balance. Bril's midair back flip allowed him to land on one of the fallen guards and quickly derez it. Sage landed in a roll allowing him to tackle another guard. With a flick of his wrist, the guard's throat shattered away followed by the rest of its body. Soon after the first figure's landing, the other two quickly followed. Sage knew exactly what their arrival meant. He charged up the center of the bridge, approaching the brilliant force of power of the portal. The First figure glanced over at Sage and chucked his disc to him. In return, Sage chucked the disc he used to the figure. Sage caught the disc harmlessly, though noted the hefty feel. It truly was an honor to him to hold this sacred relic. The first figure caught Sage's disc as well then continued to use it against his combatants. Bril grouped together with their other three allies. Now that it was time however, Sage didn't want to go; he felt compelled to fight alongside his allies. The first figure then looked up at Sage, whom stood on the pedestal at the heart of the temple.

"Go Sage now!" the figure demanded with a heavy yet soothing voice. The program knew what he had to do. Sage however, quickly found himself unable to move, he was petrified by the anger of what he saw. From the far side of the chamber in the archway, two figures stood, one in captivity. The captive figure shared the same circuitry as Sage and his other allies. His shoulder had been cut and the jagged glowing inside of a program was visible. Tyree was trapped in a headlock with a disc at his temple. The captor chuckled menacingly. He glowed with the same orange circuitry as the Guards. The figure's lower half of his face was covered by a mask, but Sage and the others knew exactly who he was. Nexor was the fist of the Disciples, and guilty with the deresolution of many Programs.

"You pathetic Defender," Nexor taunted. "You hope to bring your hero? Any User you return with will never be any match for the Disciples. Give up this foolishness and give me the disc." None of Nexor's words affected him. He glared at him with venomous hate.

"Sage now!" The first figure shouted again.

"Do it and I'll derez him," Nexor threatened with the disc. Sage shifted his gaze to Tyree who struggled in the evil program's grip. Tyree's eyes locked with Sage's. The program nodded at him, communicating louder than any shout. With the relic in his hand, Sage raised it above his head, activating the portal. The disc of their creator, Kevin Flynn ascended from his grip, and suddenly with a flash, everything; the temple, the fight, Tyree, Nexor and the Grid was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sudden feeling caused his ears to ring and sight to blur out. Sage's stomach ached with nausea. It took moments for his entire system to adjust. First Sage's vision focused and adjusted to the low-light. The room he found himself in was unlit except from the tiny lights on the machinery. Sage was standing in the far corner of the room. By raising his hands out in front of him, he realized he was trapped in some glass container of some kind. Sage also noticed his attire. He no longer wore his black bodysuit, detailed with glowing blue circuitry. Instead he found he was wearing layers. He wore a dark pair of grey almost black pants of a rough material. Underneath a black, smooth yet tough jacket was a black, soft fabric. On his hands were gloves, fingerless as they had been like back on the grid. The clothes felt loose to the program. Sage looked around the room. The glass container he was in was large enough to fit three men. The top of it was flat like a light panel. The rest of the lab was intriguing to him. The area was rather flat. The entire walls were covered by full size interactive screens. In the corner next to the container was a large block of machinery, quietly humming with life. In the center of the room was a large interactive table. However, as amazing the level of technology was, it was still obsolete compared to what Sage was used to. At the far end of the room on the other side of the table, was a door. Sage now had his bearings, though he was completely oblivious to where he was. Sage pushed gently with his fingers on the glass in front of him. The front panel slid forward with ease then electronically slid out of his way. Sage's combat experience kicked in as he crept out of the container. The moment his foot touched the floor, the lights of the room turned on, illuminating the area. Sage stood frozen and wide-eyed for a span of fifteen seconds, his breathing grew thin as nerves fell on him again. After he was sure it was clear, Sage dared another step. Slowly he made his way to the end of the room. He turned the knob which creaked with age. After opening the door, Sage peered cautiously up a staircase, old and abandoned. He quietly climbed the stairs keeping his senses sharp incase he needed to react. Sage finally reached the top of the stairs to a dead end. To his surprise the wall before him moved out of his way, sliding to the left with a low rumble. As the doorway opened, Sage saw the room it allowed him into. The appearance was far different than the room below. It was larger and cleaner and felt much more open. The lights here were also off. Sage stepped inside the room and again to his surprise, the lights turned on. Sage jumped and darted his gaze inspecting the area. To his right, the entire wall was a window. Sage was mesmerized by the world beyond the glass. Displayed before the onlooker, was a massive city lit by the hundreds of buildings and lights from the streets far below. This world was similar to the Grid. From behind, a large thud sounded as the secret entry to the lower level lab was sealed. Sage turned around just in time to see a neon sign turn off. Sage approached a large desk with a chair behind it. Protruding vertically from the desk was a large thin glass pane. Flashing on the screen in bold red letters read INTRUSION. Sage knew at that moment he had to move. Suddenly the door to the office crashed open and five shouting men stormed in. Each wore a uniform that was dark and held a weapon of a design Sage did not know.

"Freeze don't move!" the security men shouted. As two of them aimed their handheld weapon at Sage, three of them approached him. "Hands up lets go."

"I mean no harm," Sage protested calmly. "I need to see Daniel Flynn," the program said. The guards' harsh expressions didn't change.

"I said hands up!" the guard growled. Sage did as commanded. He raised his hands over his head. his mind raced. This couldn't be good. He had come farther than any program ever dreamed, he could not fail now, but these security guards were going to be a problem. The first guard came to Sage and tried to grab his wrist. With impressive speed, Sage grabbed the guards' arm and used his other hand to grasp the guard's uniform collar. He swung the guard in time to block the attack of the other guard who had fired his weapon. Three cables struck Sage's victim and sent electrical shocks through his body. Sage threw the unconscious guard into the alarmed attacker. Sage then focused his efforts at the other two guards. He threw his elbow into the stomach of the attacker on his right then swung his fist into his nose. Using his other arm, Sage trapped the other guard in a headlock. He used his momentum to swing the attacker off his feet and into the other guard. With his attackers out of commission, Sage took the opportunity to escape. He stormed out of the office and into the small lobby. Suddenly the hatch to the elevator at the far end opened and three more guards came at him. Sage dropped to a slide on the sleek marble floor. With the force of his speed, he knocked over the guards. They collapsed as he rolled out of the way and jumped back onto his feet. Before the elevator doors closed, he squeezed through. Sage caught his breath as he slumped on the railing of the elevator. The car without his control already started its descent. Sage finally regained his senses though to his frustration, with great difficulty. He didn't understand, he had been through worse encounters than that before; he'd nearly been derezzed before. But he couldn't help but feel sick in his stomach. Though the time for squeamishness was gone. The elevator doors split again. Sage moved quickly, throwing himself on the left side of the door.

"What the, where is he?" the security guard said from outside. Sage waited quietly. From outside, he heard footsteps approaching the elevator. As soon as he thought the guard was close enough, Sage grabbed the shoulders of the guard and threw his knee into his stomach. Sage used the keeled guard as a shield, charging through the elevator and into the swarm of guards. As two came at him, Sage waited for their attack. The first swung a club which the program grabbed hold of and wrung it from the guards grip. As the second guard's club came down for a hit, Sage blocked it using the fore grip of the stolen club. He kicked out to the first guard, knocking him back. Turning back to the other guard, he head butted him, then used the club to take down another flanking guard. One by one they came after him, but Sage beat them down. Finally able to break away from the chaos, Sage took off again, charging through the doors. Not having time to stop and orient himself, Sage jumped shoulder first through the glass of the main doors. With a crash, Sage felt the cool air of the night and the hard impact on the concrete. In the distance, he heard the wailing of sirens. He rolled to his feet and kept running through the street, not taking time to look back and see the pursuing guards and the approaching red and blue lights. Sage had no idea where he was or where he was going. He kept running, trying to find a place to hide from the rapidly incoming sirens and lights. Suddenly, a vehicle of a familiar sort screeched past him. Sage recognized it as a motorbike. The white motorcycle quickly made a sharp turn, curving into Sage's direction. The rider, clad in black and wearing a full helmet leapt off the bike and charged at Sage. Before he could react, the rider tackled the program to the cold, hard ground. With grunts they both crashed, the rider on top, quickly getting on his knees and grasping Sage's wrists with a powerful grip. He flipped Sage onto his stomach and held him down with his knee.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law." Sage rolled his eyes in frustration, he had no time for this. He struggled to regain control but the strength of the rider was too much. Soon, vehicles of the same décor as the motorcycle came to a halt, boxing Sage in. Red and blue lights flashed on the canopies and the sides all had the same decal, L.A.P.D. As another officer approached Sage and the rider, Sage felt the slap of cold metal closing around on his wrists.

"Nice takedown Rookie," the officer grinned. The rider's blue polarized visor faded to a transparent window, allowing for his face to be visible. He had a young yet strong face. Under his left deep brown eye was a small mole.

"Cal Tech football," the rider jeered. "He came from the tower?" he asked motioning to Sage as he lifted the program to his feet.

"Yep," the officer chuckled. "Now you can tell your daddy his computers are safe," he mocked. Sage looked to the rider in time to see his face redden in annoyance. He then looked around the dark street trying to think. He was in trouble now. Being arrested was no help to his plan. The officer had taken hold of Sage to guide him to an awaiting car. The red and blue lights flashed off everyone's faces; none of them were going to help him. As the officer pushed Sage into the back of the car then closed the door, Sage looked up through the window. Standing high above all other buildings was an exquisite skyscraper. The glass windows reflected the nightlife of the city. At the very top was a bold, lit sign, ENCOM. Sage realized that was the very tower he had escaped to. He didn't understand. Why did the portal bring him here? What did ENCOM Tower have that he needed?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The past three hours had been absolute hell for Sage. Again, he felt that terrible sick feeling. He found it harder and harder to calm himself after intense moments of exertion. After a short ride in the back of the white car, Sage was taken to a large, well fortified building with a sign reading Los Angeles Police Department. The police officer handling Sage through the building was rough and only laughed whenever Sage inquired about seeing Daniel Flynn. It was only moments later though that Sage was thrown into a holding cell. As the transparent material sealed closed, Sage grew frustrated. The officer pressed a few buttons on the control panel then walked away. Sage knew it was hopeless, he clomped over to the rough bench and sat on it, leaning forward with his head down, straining to think. He knew he had a duty here but while he sat doing nothing, on the other end of the portal, his allies were either awaiting his return, or had been derezzed by Nexor and his Guards. Guilt surged through him. So far no one had been any help in this world and he had no idea where to start looking for Daniel Flynn. Those hours finally passed suddenly, the cell door opened. Another officer approached.

"Hey, you have a visitor," he said in a gruff voice. Sage looked up, puzzled. A look of absolute bewilderment on his face who in this world would come and visit him…or even know him for that manner. Sage followed the officer into a room. The area was divided into two sections with a large piece of glass dividing them. On each side of the glass were chairs, facing each other, in a row, blocked by separate cubbies. The entire room was empty except for one other man. He sat wearing a large grey trench coat and a tie underneath. As Sage took the other seat opposite the man, he noted his aged face. He was bald with a small grey mustache. Beneath thick glasses were grey-blue eyes, surrounded by wrinkles from years lived. He spoke with a grandfatherly tone, yet with authority.

"That was quite a mess you made back at ENCOM," he said. "I've seen the recordings myself. Our system didn't detect you entering in at all. Your first appearance was in the CEO's office." The man paused. "Explain." Sage stared back at the man. The moment they made eye contact, the man's eyes widened in shock. "Those are some contacts you have," he mused.

"What?" Sage asked puzzled.

"Those aren't contact lenses?" he asked. Sage stared back helplessly. The cause of the man's curiosity wasn't apparent to everyone else because no one had taken a good enough look to see that Sage's irises were not round but octagon. The man eased back slightly to get a better look at Sage. He also noticed that his skin tone wasn't abnormal but rather pale. "I've never seen anyone fight like that before. You're not of this world are you?" the man said slowly; almost unsure. Sage sighed with relief, then carefully shook his head. The man chortled. "My god, a program here in our midst."

"Who are you?" Sage asked offensively. The man laughed again.

"I'm sorry, I'm Trey Furgueson, head of the Board at ENCOM."

"Why did you come?" Sage asked.

"I could ask you the same," Trey snorted.

"I've come in search of Daniel Flynn." Trey's joyful manner suddenly washed away to an expression of sorrow.

"I'm sorry my friend, but Danny has been dead almost seven years. Even before that he was bedridden. His son took control of the company almost ten years ago."

"Then I need to see him," Sage demanded.

"Why?" Trey asked him.

"The Grid, we're in trouble. The Disciples have had control for many cycles, programs are either forced to worship them or are derezzed in the streets. The regime of the Disciples must be put to an end." Concern grew over Trey Furgueson's face. "Only descendants of the Creator can help us." Sage's hard expression showed his passion and even his great faith. Trey only shook his head.

"Talking to his son won't help you." Sage sighed in aggravation. His head dropped. Trey spoke again. "But there is someone else that can." Sage looked back up. Trey stood from his chair and looked back at the officer behind him. The program couldn't understand what the aged man said due to the glass separating him. After a short transition between the two, Trey looked back at Sage and spoke clearly. "They're going to take you to the front. Wait for me there." The man left and Sage was lead away from the glass by an officer.

As Trey walked away from the desk, he tucked his wallet back away in his lapel pocket. He then jumped back to the desk after remembering what he wanted to do.

"Excuse me Officer," he said. The female Officer he had just paid three hundred dollars of bail to looked back up at him. "Could you tell me if officer Flynn has checked in yet?" he asked with a warming smile. She looked up at him in puzzlement.

"Officer who?" she asked.

"Oh I mean Officer Dietz," Trey corrected himself. She glanced over at a screen on her desk then replied.

"Yes Sir Mr. Furgueson, he checked in about seven minutes ago." Trey smiled again.

"Thank you." He turned away again and made his way through the double doors and back into the department. The entire area was cluttered with cubicles. All but four were abandoned for the night. Trey made his way on the carpeted floor to the cubicle in the far corner. Packing a back pack with his back to the opening was a broad officer. On his chair rested a motorcycle helmet. Stenciled on his cubicles' wall was a name tag reading, Officer A. Dietz. Trey stood behind him silently until Officer Dietz turned to notice him.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while," he said with a smile.

"Yeah I apologize. I haven't been able to visit you too often," Trey said. The officer laughed and turned away to continue packing.

"Trey, I'm not thirteen anymore. Besides, you must be preoccupied at the tower what with those breaches," he said as he turned around with a snide grin.

"You knew about that?"

"I hauled him in."

"Is that so," Trey laughed. He paused as the officer continued to pack his bag. "Aaron," he paused again. "You haven't talked with your father lately, have you?" Aaron Dietz didn't turn around this time though his frustration was shown through the aggression of his packing.

"There's nothing new to say," he said shortly. "I've heard it all." Trey's expression softened.

"He's proud of you, you know that don't you Aaron?" Aaron said nothing. He only ceased packing. "And your Grandfather would be too." Aaron's gaze drifted to his desk where a small picture stood. On one side was an aged man sporting short white hair. On the other was a man that was younger but not without his own age. In between the two was a child nearly ten beaming and wearing the uniform of a football jersey. Aaron found it easy to admit that he was far closer with his grandfather than he was with his dad.

"Trey," Aaron started. He zipped up his backpack and turned around to face his Godfather. "Why are you here?" He asked defensively. Trey chuckled as he thought over his next move.

"Do I need a reason to visit my godson?" he replied with a grin. The stone like expression on Aaron's face then cracked to match Trey's grin.

"No, guess not."

"I was actually stopping by to ask you if you'd like to get a drink?" Aaron looked back at Trey.

"Old Sammie's?"

"Old Sammie's," Trey replied. Aaron chuckled to himself.

"Alright then," he said. "Why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you there. I got a couple more things to do anyway. Shouldn't take any longer than ten minutes." Trey nodded.

"See you then."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aaron zipped down the lane, snaking through the traffic. His red Suzuki 2020 seemed as a blur as it glided down the black pavement. From inside his helmet, the speedometer projected on his visor accompanied with his mileage and gas levels glowed. The Highway seemed more open than when Aaron usually drove back home to Culver City. As he came to the exit, Aaron turned off the freeway and onto Venice Blvd. After circling the roundabout with precision, Aaron drove down the street till he turned again onto Culver Blvd. The lights of the city streaked by as he sped past its vibrant nightlife. Aaron eased off the clutch and felt the power of his bike ease with it. As he continued down, he passed a bustling two-story brick building with a round front supported by pillars. Teenagers out on the night jumped in and out of the building which Aaron knew all too well as the ancient relic of his family's legacy, Flynn's Arcade. Though it was no longer run by a Flynn, Encom had a partnership and out of respect, the name was kept. But to Aaron it was just an ancient pile of bricks that meant nothing but dissent in his life. It was only by his Grandfather's wish that Encom continued to support Flynn's. Had it been up to his father to decide, the building would have been torn down. Aaron once had a past there, but that's all it was, another memory in his rearview mirror. He tilted his weight to turn the motorcycle. Just further down the road was Old Sammie's Bar, vibrant and alive with adults of all ages and shapes. Aaron slowed his powerful bike down even more till it came to a stop in a spot far off in the corner of the lot. As he disengaged the power and climbed off the sleek body of his bike, the display in his visor disappeared. He slid the helmet off his head and unzipped the top of his leather jacket. Aaron stepped away from his bike to a pole. He slid his currency card into the slot on the top and watched as a display popped in front of him. He tapped the desired parking time then was given his card back. As he turned away, an orange energy field emitted around the perimeter of his spot. Aaron ruffled away his helmet-hair as he stepped up the steps to the bar. At the door, a group of three girls giggled and smirked at him. Aaron couldn't help but return the smirk as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Unlike bars of the day, with flashing lights and lasers striking out to the beat of computerized music accompanied by fog, Sammie's was a tad more "old school." It was still dimly lit and the music known as dub step punched in the air, but stools and billiards tables accompanied by the local football game could still be found along with the bar favorites. After very little searching, Aaron spotted Trey in the corner of the bar, though he was not alone. Another man sat with his back to Aaron, obviously intriguing Trey with some conversation. It wasn't till Aaron was four feet away that Trey recognized his presence.

"Aaron, there you are," he said with welcome. Finally the other man turned around to face Aaron. When Aaron recognized the face of the man he apprehended only hours ago, his mouth opened in awe. The man's face however immediately turned sour as he recognized the deep brown eyes and small tiny mole under the left one; the cop that had jumped off his bike and tackled him to the ground. Aaron decided to make light of the awkward moment.

"Hope I didn't hit you too hard," he mused. Sage stared back.

"Beginner's luck," he shot back.

"Tell that to my Varsity coach," Aaron snapped as he pulled the stool under him. He sat down as Trey chuckled uneasily.

"Sage this is Aaron, Aaron Flynn," Trey said with a grin. Aaron glanced over with a sour look.

"Trey, it's Dietz," he said defensively. "She's the one that actually did the raising." Trey sighed uncomfortably.

"Well none of the less," Trey said to Sage. "His Grandfather was Daniel Flynn." Aaron looked confused and glanced to the other man at the table. He stared right back, as if he was analyzing him.

"Trey, who's this?" Aaron asked. Trey cleared his throat.

"He's called Sage. Where he's from, is a different story altogether," Trey replied as he waved over a waitress. As she arrived, Trey ordered three beers. As she went away, Trey eased closer to the table. After his moment of distraction by the following the waitress with his eyes, Aaron turned back around and leaned in. "Aaron, do you remember those stories your Grandfather used to tell you, back when you were ten?"

"You mean his 'war fairytales,'" he chuckled. "Yeah, I remember them. I remember being so fascinated by them, then one day at school as I share them with my teachers, I get sent to the principal's for lying. Then Dad goes and tells me to forget them, Grandpa's an old coot!" Aaron eased back again as memories flashed by of he and his Grandfather spending time on the upper floor of Flynn's Arcade, where a shrine was built to commemorate another world. As young Aaron would sit cross-legged on the sofa, his rather vibrant Grandfather sat in a chair, backwards, facing the awed child, motioning exciting moments with his hands. As Aaron thought back on them, he realized them as fond memories. "But I always enjoyed hearing them," Aaron said with a grin. At that moment, the waitress returned with three bottles balanced on a round tray. Trey smiled fondly as he grabbed for his. When the waitress finally turned away, Trey leaned back in. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when he saw Sage eyeing the bottle in front of him with bewilderment. Sage looked back at Trey helpless.

"You don't have to drink it," he mumbled. Sage hesitantly raised the glass bottle to his lips then sipped the beverage. As he took it away, he smacked his lips. Then with a look of approval, drank again. Aaron couldn't help but stare at Sage as if he just dropped from the sky. "Anyway," Trey coughed to regain Aaron's attention. "What if I told you, he wasn't lying." Aaron looked back over at his godfather. "He fudged a few details like who and where, but those stories are an actual history." Trey glanced over at Sage. "His history," he added. Aaron stared back at Sage. After moments of surveying him, he noticed things he hadn't before. Sage's skin tone was very pale, too pale for someone who lives in the constant sun of California; as if it were grey, yet normal. But the one thing that stuck out more, was his eyes. His irises were pale and not round, but octagon. Aaron looked back over at Trey.

"What's going on here Trey?" Aaron demanded.

"This won't be too easy for you to understand, but Sage is not from our world per say," Trey said slowly. "He's from the Grid, your Great-great-great Grandfather's creation. He's what's called a…"

"A Program," Aaron finished with fascination. "How is he here then?"

"I came via the portal, in the heart of the Temple of Flynn." Aaron chuckled at the idea of a building being revered as a temple in his family name. Trey however did not join in his amusement.

"Aaron you must understand, to them your Grandfather is a God," Trey said sincerely. Aaron found this too much, nearly asinine. His Great-great-great Grandfather had the reputation of being an open-minded punk; successful or not.

"Aaron, now I have a story to tell you," Sage piped in. Aaron looked back at his godfather. There was no joke about his face, he could tell this was serious. Aaron nodded at Sage.

"Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Grid never was the same after Kevin Flynn reintegrated CLU, his ally turned challenger. With the tyrant's entire force derezzed in the process, the Grid was free again. However Kevin Flynn's only son Sam, knew the responsibility he still had to his father's creation. After a period of five years, Sam returned to the Grid and kept watch over it. For years the Programs lived peacefully under the newly established order under a Prime Minister, an ally program that Sam had purposed. No such activity of rebellion was even rumored for a span of years until Sam Flynn was old and then retired by his son, Eric Flynn. Eric watched the Grid rather than involve himself as rumors began to spread about a cult of crime, coming to life in the deep underground of Tron City. Eric Flynn investigated himself but refused to act. Unlike his father, Eric held a different perspective on aggressive action against another being; evil or not. Though his dormant reaction cost the Grid it's freedom. Like a storm, this cult struck on one of the months that Eric accompanied by his seventeen year old son, Daniel, were in the Grid. A coup was enforced by Programs of the cult. Within weeks, the Disciples overpowered the Prime Minister and eliminated all the purposed programs and the Grid was under their rule. The Disciples were religious leaders that saw Users as a disgrace and tyrants; though these fanatics didn't scare Daniel Flynn. Finally under his time as the guardian of the Grid, Daniel called together supporters, those that still had faith in the Users, and for years, war between the forces of the Disciples and those still loyal to the Users, ravaged the Grid. Many times, Daniel Flynn faced death and barely escaped with his life from encounters. It wasn't until many years later however, that he was no longer able to fight. The last night that Daniel Flynn fought in the Grid, He was mortally wounded, and his forces assisted him back to the portal. Since that night, the Grid never again held the glory of a User. Although their hero was gone, those loyal to the Users continued to fight till very few remained. The Defenders were all that lasted of the resistance. They never forgot, and always stayed true.

All that Sage had told Aaron was beyond comprehension to any normal human. A world where anything can be fabricated by the mere touch of programming and everyone rode on motorcycles and killed each other by playing Frisbee; such was the fantasy of a videogame nerd. But to Aaron, it was the legacy of his family, not something he could easily dismiss as bull and neglect. No, to do so would be to act like his father, a heartless business man with a narrow mind. It was his neglect that caused for the suffering of the Grid. Obligation coursed through him. He wasn't sure exactly how, but he felt it, this was real.

"I wish to help." Aaron answered. "If my family is tasked with the care of what we've created, then I'll do my part." Trey couldn't help himself from smiling. Pride flowed through him as he saw the man his godson had become. Sage, still not knowing Aaron, watched him. The young enforcer before him held an air of discipline that the program admired.

"Thank you," Sage said. As the two stared at each other, a bond was set. As Aaron leaned back and raised his bottle to his mouth, he paused. Without taking a sip, he lowered it again. He took a deep breath and felt serenity flow in him.

It was nearly four in the morning; and for the suburbs of LA, the club life was retiring as the sun teased its way into the sky. Trey, not being as young as his companions, yawned and rubbed his eyes as he stepped out into the ocean air.

"Sage will stay at my apartment tonight. We'll meet at the tower at twelve," he said as he yawned again. Aaron nodded as he shook his godfather's hand accompanied with a grin. Aaron then turned to the program and smirked at him as he held out his hand too. Sage hesitated, not being used to the gesture. Aaron made contact with Sage's palm, but instead slid it out from Sage's grasp. He then stalled out in front of Sage's open and formed his own into a fist. He waited there, as Sage finally caught on and copied Aaron. Aaron then finished the gesture and bumped his fist with Sage's.

"And that's how bros say bye," Aaron smirked. Sage found the gesture strange but at the same time entertaining. He returned Aaron's confident smirk then turned away as Trey did. As Aaron too turned away and approached his still shielded Suzuki 2020, Trey came jogging back to him.

"Aaron wait up." Aaron turned around to face his godfather. "I almost forgot." Trey reached into his trench coat and extracted a leather bound book. It was white which was rather distracting. On the bottom of the cover, was an imprint of the letters F-L-Y-N-N. It was medium sized, not thin but not thick. The book was just bigger than a normal sized hand. Trey thrust the book in Aaron's direction. He eyed it carefully.

"Thanks, but I'm not much of a reader," Aaron mused.

"Oh you'll read this," Trey said confidently. Aaron shrugged and grasped it in his hand. Trey's eyes never left Aaron as he slowly released his grip. Aaron examined the cover, holding the book in both hands.

"What exactly is it?" he muttered. Trey grinned from ear to ear..

"Answers."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

11:57, Aaron was late, and he didn't need the display on his faceplate to tell him that. Just ten minutes ago, Aaron stormed out of his apartment and jumped on his Suzuki. He quickly stuffed his backpack with things he thought he would need. Not too sure what to expect for a trip to another dimension, Aaron just packed essentials; an extra shirt, jeans and instinct told him he would need his pocketknife and no cop went out without his personal SA8, the standard issue side arm for the American armed forces. He didn't have to worry about his shift with the department; coincidently he was taking time off. Aaron zipped through the street, slithering past the traffic that cluttered the road. Although he navigated with precision, he was still tired. He hadn't slept at all the night before. The moment he walked in, he decided he was going to skim through a bit of the white book. But as soon as he finished the first page, he continued on till he was all the way through the first section. To his surprise, the book was a diary, a personal journal kept by his Great-great-great Grandfather, Kevin Flynn. Aaron could not put it down by his own free will. Aaron read the complete account written by Kevin concerning the beginning. He told of the creation of the Grid and his intention and purpose. It was inspirational to Aaron, seeing the great capacity of good Kevin intended for the human race. Beyond the record of creation, Kevin then told of his discovery of the Isomorphic Algorithms, his 'miracle for the human condition.' Kevin Flynn had recorded everything in this book, including the Great Purge and his exile. Aaron however didn't remember anything beyond that point. His brain had finally tired and his eyes surrendered to closing. As Aaron drove his bike however, his thoughts were overwhelmed by the record of his Great-Great-Great Grandfather. Finally, he approached the Tower. Standing tall and erect above all other buildings, reflecting the daylight off its large windows with the signature emblem at the top, Encom tower commanded over all. He decided to park his bike in one of the city's public parking services. After paying the fee, Aaron took off running with his backpack over his shoulders and helmet in hand. Traffic zipped down the street, separating him from the tower. Finally finding a gap, Aaron sprinted across. He exhaled to settle himself as he stepped up to the door. Next to the frame of shattered glass was an armed private company security guard. On the back of his jacket in big letters was the name Encom Security. Aaron flashed a grin as he nodded at the guard, who instead shot a rather nasty stare. As Aaron stepped inside, a sudden feeling of dread accompanied the sleek, cool, feeling of technology. Suddenly Aaron heard a voice call out.

"Excuse me Sir." Aaron turned to see another security guard beckon him over to a security station. "Before I let you in, I'm going to have to check your bag," he said in a gruff tone.

"Oh sure thing," Aaron complied. He walked over to the station, sliding his backpack off his shoulders. He rested the bag on the metal table. The guard unzipped it and one by one pulled out its contents. He seemed fine about the clothes and even glanced up at Aaron about the oddness of the white, leather book. Aaron had completely forgotten he had packed it. He came to the conclusion he did out of a rush to get out the door. But as the guard dove deeper, he objected to the knife and gun.

"You can't take these inside," he said plainly, fixing Aaron with a stern look.

"Look I'm a cop," Aaron protested. He extracted his wallet and displayed his badge to the guard.

"Doesn't matter, we have an anti-weapon policy."

"Aw man," Aaron groaned as the guard took away his SA8 and knife. He locked them in a safe and then handed Aaron a slip which was produced from a machine.

"Show this to the guard on your way out and you'll get them back," the guard said coldly. Aaron rolled his eyes and swore.

"You can't show me a little professional courtesy? One enforcer to another?" Aaron pushed on.

"I could throw your ass out!" the guard barked.

"Thanks," Aaron snatched the slip from the guard's grip. "Have a nice day yourself," he added sarcastically as he mock saluted the guard with the slip-occupied hand, causing the middle finger to be intentionally dominant. As he spun on his heel, he stuffed his wallet in his back pocket. Across the lobby stood two men that he recognized right away. Trey and Sage stood near the elevators, awaiting his arrival.

"Sorry I'm late," Aaron pleaded as he jogged up to them. Trey looked down at his watch and sighed.

"I've been thinking about how we're going to pull this off," Trey said. His eyes flicked up from his watch and fixed his gaze on Aaron.

"What?" Aaron inquired.

"You're not going to like this."

Trey was right, Aaron had no desire to see his father. Charlie Flynn, the current CEO of Encom was all business all the time; the kind of Dad that would promise to be somewhere but was 80% of the time still in his office and not even sorry about it. Economically, it paid off; Encom under Charlie's reign had never been so profitable under the Flynn dynasty. However, It cost Charlie Flynn a marriage and a relationship with his only child. Their strained relationship was the real distance between the two of them; not just the ride up the elevator. Aaron contemplated what was about to happen. The elevator ride was smooth and he felt it by leaning up against the back. Finally it slowed to a halt and the wooden doors split. Aaron stepped out into a small lobby. Off to the left was a reception desk and at the far end were metal doors. On a silver plaque next to the doors was the stencil of gold lettering reading Charlie Flynn. Aaron strode over to the desk despite the secretary's judging look at his attire.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked with a nasal tone.

"Yes could you tell my Father I'm here please," Aaron said with a forced smile. The secretary fixed him with a gaze over her glasses.

"And who would that be?" she inquired skeptically. Aaron extracted his hand from his jacket's pocket and pointed at the door.

"Oh really," she said. She pressed a button on her desk and spoke into the grille of a speaker. "Mr. Flynn, your son," she looked up at him. He whispered with exaggerated annunciation his first name. "…Aaron, is here to see you," she finished fixing him again with a cold gaze. From over the intercom, Aaron heard his father's voice.

"Oh? Is that right?" he mused. "Send him in," he finally said. The secretary stared at Aaron in rather disbelief, looking him up and down. Aaron turned on his heels and approached the metal doors. The reflective material split down the middle and slid into the wall. The leather clad man stepped in with slight hesitation. There at the other end of the room, standing behind his desk, looking out over the span of LA, Charlie Flynn felt like he was on the top of the world. He turned as Aaron approached.

"Aaron, this is quite a surprise."

"Yeah well, just thought I'd stop by," Aaron said forcing the pleasant feel in his words. "Plus, I've heard that you've been," Aaron hesitated with his words. "N-not well," he finished with a weak grin. Charlie approached his desk; work getting between them again. He motioned for his son to take a seat as he took his own. Aaron slid his pack off next to his feet.

"Nah just the doctors getting jumpy again," Charlie laughed, trying to play it down. Now it was serious, Aaron dropped all traces of joy on his face.

"Dad that's not what Trey said."

"Oh Furgueson." Charlie scoffed. "That explains it all," he laughed. "I'm fine, as healthy as a horse," Charlie said boldly. Aaron grew frustrated. This usually was how their discussions went, short and usually avoiding the main point. "How's your mom?" Charlie asked finally breaking the awkward silence. His tone didn't hold genuine interest but it was something.

"Uh, fine I guess," Aaron said. "Last I heard she was in Italy with Paul," he finished.

"Oh," Charlie said. "That's nice." Charlie paused again and Aaron made no effort to continue. "Paul's a nice guy," Charlie finally said. Aaron stared at his dad with an estranged look.

"Yeah," Aaron slurred as he recalled blurry moments from his teenage years, living under Paul's roof. As much as Paul tried, Aaron always regretted not giving his step-dad a better chance.

"How are things on the force?" Charlie interrupted. His tone actually carried traces of interest.

"Good," Aaron chirped. "I get to ride a bike all day and the pay's pretty good."

"Oh good," Charlie said with a half smile. Aaron knew he was holding something back. He didn't dare try to exploit it. Finally, Charlie's phone rang on his desk. He showed no effort of trying to hide his enthusiasm; Aaron too was relieved. After a short exchange, his dad stood up and buttoned the middle of his suit. "I've just been called down," Charlie announced. "I'll walk you out," he added. Aaron jumped to his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets as his dad gently pushed on his back. "Well it was great seeing you again son," Charlie said plainly as they emerged from the metal doors. "Take care of yourself," he added as he clapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks." Aaron mumbled. His face suddenly came to life from the blank mask it had been in the past few minutes. "Oh you know what, I forgot my bag in your office. I'm just gonna go get it." Charlie looked at him funny then nodded.

"Alright, you know the way out," he laughed.

"Sure thing," Aaron said, backtracking to the office. "See ya Dad," he added as he spun around. By the time he was through the sliding doors, Charlie's personal elevator was closed and descending to a board room. Aaron quickly grabbed his bag and moved to the far wall out of the view of the doorway. He retrieved his cell phone from his jeans pocket and tapped redial on the screen. The phone rang once before Trey Furgueson's voice answered on the other end.

"Yeah?"

"All clear," Aaron whispered before hanging up. Three minutes later and the sliding doors to the CEO's office split open. Those three minutes, Aaron spent fuming over his exchange with his father. The man's complete disinterest in things that mean much more than he agrees them to be drove Aaron nuts. But as Trey and Sage slipped into the office, Aaron was back on track. He was on a mission, and that was his focus. Trey darted straight from the door to the right of the office. The only significance the area had was a large neon sign, one that Aaron noticed every time he had visited his Grandfather's office when he was CEO of Encom. Back when the company was run by Daniel Flynn, the neon Tron sign was always lit, illuminating color into a colorless atmosphere. The sign was large, occupying nearly the whole wall. Sage recognized it from when he had stumbled into the office the night before. Though actually seeing the sign now was inspiring. The Defender's revered the once great warrior program known as Tron as their hero, their example. Tron's mark on history was massive and now Aaron recognized it too from the writings in his Great-great-great Grandfather's record. Trey however took no moment to observe the reverence. He quickly found the switch to the sign and turned it on. After moments to warm up, the aged tube lights, flickered on. Suddenly the room, lit by the sun outside was also filled with the warm tinge of pink, yellow and blue. Trey stood before the sign, the lights reflected off the lenses of his glasses. He spoke boldly and clearly.

"Trey Furgueson." In reply, the sign blinked off and on, as the wall slid to the right revealing a narrow passage. Trey stepped in first, followed by Sage and then Aaron picking up the rear. As Aaron delved into the dark abandoned stairway, Trey already had the door open at the bottom, allowing for light to spill into the passage from the end. Behind him, the wall slid closed with a low rumble. Aaron finally stepped onto the cool floor of what appeared to be an old laboratory. It seemed as if no one had ever stepped foot inside for years, though off in the far corner, the large block of a computer processor hummed with life. The processor had been running ever since 1989. Layers of dust blanketed it but it still lived, with only a blue power light glowing on its side. Trey took no time to take in the surroundings as Aaron did. As Trey fussed with the touch screen technology of the lab, he glanced over at his amazed godson.

"What do you think?" he asked. Aaron couldn't think of the right words to describe it.

"Who put this together?" he asked.

"Your Great-great Grandfather, Sam Flynn." Trey said. "After he decided to go back to the Grid, he was already the CEO of the company. He just decided to move everything and establish his work down here so he could still keep his eye on the company." Trey paused and pointed to the severely outdated processor. "That private server there is in no way linked with any Encom system; that's the Grid." Aaron gawked at it again.

"Wow," Aaron breathed.

"Also," Trey added. "Your Grandpa Sam looked into improving the digitization process. He took the laser used to digitize your Grandpa Kevin and himself and improved the technology."

"How so?" Aaron asked. Trey looked up again from his work and motioned at the large glass container. Aaron whistled as he inspected the technology. After a few moments of fussing on the touch screens, Tray finally beaconed them over.

"Your Grandfather also did a complete rewrite on the Grid's transit system," Trey explained. "He set up a net of arrival stations. There are four, and after being digitized, you will arrive at one of these four, at random," he added.

"Good, a Defender has been posted at each of these locations to assist us when we arrive," Sage said. Aaron nodded in acknowledgment.

"Where are these points at?" Aaron asked. Trey stepped to another screen and indicated the overview map of the City of Tron. Four red dots blinked in place. The four were spread out on the undefined corners of the map.

"You two better step inside," Trey suggested. Aaron grabbed the straps on his pack and took a deep breath as he stood before the glass container. Sage on the other hand, only waited for the glass to slide open then stepped inside. Aaron took another breath then stepped inside. The container was big enough for the two of them to stand side by side comfortably. As he stood in wait, Aaron glanced around the inside as a student in a new classroom. Over head he saw a large flat bulb on the ceiling.

"Does this hurt at all?" he asked with a tinge of concern.

"Don't know, you can tell me when you get back," Trey said through the intercom. "Powering up the laser," he announced. Aaron swallowed hard then dropped his gaze. Suddenly a wall of energy emitted from the bulb above. Aaron grew nervous. The laser then moved in his direction. He suddenly grew curious and moved his hand into the laser. As the wall cascaded over, his hand began to dematerialize. His fingertips were gone in seconds, followed by his hand. Aaron's eyes grew in panic as he saw his body disappear as it came in contact with the laser. As the laser reached his eyes, Aaron felt as if he was tossed into a weightless existence. There was a large flash that enveloped his vision for a complete span of minutes. He felt a complete lack of control in the limbo between dimensions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

His eyes flew open as he felt himself come to. The room he was in was dark but unlike any he had ever seen. It was beyond clean; a large contrast from the grime and dust of some buildings found in the lower class levels of the real world. Aaron found himself lying down on a bed off in the corner. The room was quaint and had very little inside. Around the perimeter, an illuminating glow came from the lights. Immediately, Aaron felt control over his limbs flow back to him. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up. He still had on his jeans and leather jacket and his backpack was still slung on his shoulders. As he approached the door, it slid out of his way, revealing a large empty hallway. Doors went down on each side, both ways by ten. At the far end of the wall was another door. Aaron strode down to it. As he stepped through, he was amazed by the sheer brilliance that was the Grid. The dark stormy sky flashed above as the lights from the tall structures around the black street. Other pedestrians around him were also different too. Their skin was all pale and they wore dark clothing that wasn't a far cry from robes; they were programs. Aaron pulled the hood of his under jacket over his head as he attempted to blend in. As he followed the flow of the programs, he discretely examined around him. He remembered what Sage had said to him before he was digitized, about someone waiting for him. He wasn't sure how or where; but he couldn't help the feeling he was under observation. Aaron was about to turn a corner when suddenly he was grabbed by the shoulder. He jumped and turned to see who it was. A program, bald and so pale he almost glowed green, grinned up at him. His long black trench coat and orange circuitry was an outfit Aaron had never before seen the likes of.

"Lost aren't you?" he asked with a sinister grin. His voice was like a strained whisper.

"No, hands off," Aaron insisted. Suddenly another program snaked his way to Aaron's other side and grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh come now, we're only trying to help," he said. "It's quite easy to get lost here in Master City." The two programs forced Aaron into an alley between two large structures. They then shoved him into the wall and held him there. Aaron suddenly realized what a great mistake he had made. According to this program he wasn't even on the Grid. Never before had he heard of Master City. Kevin Flynn's creation had been dubbed as Tron City.

"Now our assistance doesn't come cheap," the first said as he extended his hand, greedily twitching his fingers. Two other programs joined from the other side and grouped around Aaron. "Give us your credits and then we can move on with our lives," he hissed.

"Don't have any," Aaron gritted his teeth and tried to pry off the wall but was shoved hard by the two programs.

"Well that's too bad," the first said. He reached behind him and extracted a disc object. With just his touch, the edge glowed and sizzled. The program held the disc up to Aaron's face. "Now we're gonna have to slice you up and search what's left." Aaron had had enough, laying low was obviously not an option anymore. Aaron shoved the program's disked hand out of his face with his arm then used the same arm to punch the face of the other program holding him down. Now with complete freedom, he directed his next attack at the other two programs. One of them pulled out a rod about a foot long which suddenly extended with an emitting glow. The program swung his baton up to hit Aaron, but the police trained fighter blocked the attack with his arm and followed through with an abrupt kick. The first program came at him again, leading his attack with his ignited disc. Aaron jumped back to miss the impact but the program swung both ways. As the disc came back down, the edge nicked Aaron's thigh. Maroon blood squirted from the wound as Aaron growled in pain. Aaron backed away again, the program's harsh expression dropped to utter shock. His breathing grew ragged as his eyes grew.

"A…a user," the program's face scrunched into an ugly hate as he swung his arm wildly at Aaron. Aaron dodged the attack and grabbed the programs arm. With a forceful snap, the program's arm shattered off and the body spilled into red bits of deresolution. Suddenly, a disc flew past Aaron's head in a blur. Aaron dodged out of instinct. He spun around to see the form of the other two programs derez as well. Red bits spilled on the ground as Aaron stood straight. He looked up and followed the disc as it returned to its owner, perched on the roof of the building above. The dark figure took no hesitation and jumped off the roof, landing in a crouch with ease before the user. Aaron didn't know what to say. The figure in front of him wore a similar outfit as the three thugs Aaron had encountered; save that this being sported blue circuitry. Next thing Aaron knew, the program lunged at him, catching him off guard, pinning him to the wall of the building. From beneath a hood, the program growled at him.

"You came here with someone, what's his name?" he asked with the disc under Aaron's chin.

"Sage," Aaron answered while gritting his teeth. There was no more hesitation; the program stood up straight and removed his lethal disc. The edge returned to its dormant state as the program reached back to store it away.

"I'm sorry, I had to check," he said. The program lowered his hood as Aaron did.

"Its fine, I'd do the same thing," Aaron replied. He looked into the program's face with surprise as he noticed the scar streak down his cheek.

"I'm Bril by the way," the program added with a slight bow.

"Aaron, Flynn," he added in hesitation. The program Bril's breathing shuddered slightly.

"An honor," Bril gasped. He reached down and retrieved the disc of the derezzed thug. "Take this," he demanded as he held it out for Aaron. "They attacked you because you were an easy target; unarmed."

"They obviously don't know me," Aaron smirked. He hefted the disc in his hand. Never before had he even held one, but it seemed so right to him. Suddenly a rowdy hum buzzed in the air above.

"Get back!" Bril growled. He lunged forward and pinned Aaron against the wall. "Head down," he added. Aaron did as he was told. As the rumbling hum grew louder, an arch like figure flew by overhead. From the figure, a spotlight darted through the city. As the vehicle flew away, Bril released Aaron.

"Recognizers," he said with despise. "They know you're here. Come this way, we have to get to the hideout." Bril took off into the street and raised his hood over his bald head again. Aaron too raised his and followed close behind the program.

"Who's they?" Aaron inquired as they strode through the city.

"The Disciples. Now that they know you're here, they'll rip the Grid apart trying to find you." Bril darted his eyes back and forth as he cautiously continued down the road.

"How's that?" Aaron pushed on. Bril patiently pointed into the sky. A bright glow illuminated from behind the clouds far in the east.

"The portal, It remains open for a mili-cycle after someone has arrived."

"Oh," Aaron mumbled. At the mention of the portal, Aaron recognized it immediately from when he read the record of Kevin Flynn. The portal was the cause of great strife from within the Grid; yet he couldn't help but stare in awe at its majesty. Suddenly worry struck him as a terrible thought occurred. "That only stays open for a mili-cycle."

"Open yes; locked no," Bril said simply. "Your ancestor changed that," he added.

"So then I'm not mistaken," Aaron reasoned out loud. "This is Tron City." Bril scoffed in agitation.

"No my friend, this used to be Tron City." Suddenly from further up the street, four light cycles zipped by. The sleek bikes glowed as they glided. "Keep your head down," the program whispered. As the bikes went by, Aaron saw the riders wearing militarized light suits with orange circuitry. From the descriptions of Kevin Flynn's stories, he recognized this appearance as the enemy. Without warning, the four bikes screeched, throwing up sparks on the black street as they grinded into a turn. Bril glanced back then bolted off into the next alley. Aaron followed his lead, and stormed down the narrow gap. Bril jumped without thought and kicked off the right wall. With his other foot, he followed through to kick up again till he could reach the edge. Bril pulled himself over onto the roof. Aaron snorted at the insane display. Then from behind him, three of the guards emerged. Aaron took off in a run again, charging down the alley. He turned the corner just in time to avoid a sinisterly humming disc. The weapon planted into the wall behind him. He continued his sprint through the alley. From behind, two guards chased with ease. He needed some way to alter his course. Aaron found a skywalk, spanning from building to building. Aaron leapt with all his might and with great ease, reached the lip of the walkway. Aaron with the boost of his momentum threw himself over the railing. He ran down the walkway till he reached the end. The stairs at the end led up to the roof. Aaron dashed up the stairs, skipping two with each stride. He finally reached the roof; in the distance, he could spot Bril. He took off again, careful for any unexpected drop-off. What amazed him was how much easier all of this physical assertion was for him. He felt he could keep running at the same pace for miles. His eyes finally caught a ledge closing in as he accelerated. This time, he didn't allow himself to think. He continued forward without stopping and pushed off the ledge with his legs, propelling him over the gap. With a roll, he crashed onto the roof of the next door building. He felt very little pain from the collision with the hard surface. As he eased himself back to a crouch, one of the guards launched up in front of him, disc ignited, intending to slice down his prey. Aaron rolled to the right as the disc swung and made no contact. He gathered himself back into control and stood in a low fighting stance. Suddenly, by a stray thought, he ignited the disc in his hand. Aaron risked a glance to see the razor-edge glow and sizzle. He was unsure on just how to use the weapon, an expression shown through the worry on his face. The guard lunged at him with a low, fast fist. Aaron used the disc to shield the blow. He then thrust his elbow into the guard's helmeted face. The militarized program keeled back slightly by the blow, but rebounded with a slice to the neck. Aaron threw his weight backwards to avoid the attack. With a quick maneuver of his arm, Aaron used his disc to slice the extended arm of the guard. The arm shattered as it derezzed into tiny bits, dropping the disc. The guard groaned with a digitized gurgle as he stumbled back. Aaron hesitated only slightly, before finishing the guard off with a quick jab of the disc into the programs abdomen. The rest derezzed, leaving Aaron alone, standing in a pile of glowing bits. As he admired the weapon grasped in his clutch, Bril came running to him from his left. Aaron hadn't noticed the rumble of a Recognizer, flying through the dark misty sky, straight at him.

"Flynn down!" the program shouted as his disc's glow intensified in his grip. He cocked his arm back and threw it with great force at the intercepting Recognizer. Aaron watched as the weapon hit the craft at the shoulder of the arch. With a thundering boom, the impact shuddered the atmosphere and the explosion appeared as a splash of white light. With a screeching moan, the Recognizer toppled in the air before splashing into the building with great force, causing the air around it to reverberate shockwaves. Aaron ducked from the explosion and waited till Bril approach, disc already obediently in hand. Speechless, Aaron rose to his feet as Bril motioned with his hand. "Let's go we got to get off the roof and to our supplier." Bril tapped Aaron on the shoulder before passing him and trotting to the edge of the roof.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The tone of Grid life calmed greatly the deeper into the core of the city they went. Far below, programs became far more secular, quiet and determined to reach their next destination with the least amount of interaction possible. The most common attire out in the outer rim of the city was clothing, lined with orange circuitry. The few programs they did see here wore large cloaks with their faces covered with hoods. Their circuitry was either a depressingly dim blue or wasn't there at all. They hadn't left the rooftops for a long while until the two of them reached what appeared to be a fortified wall. It was only by accessing a specific rooftop and kicking off the adjacent wall, that Aaron and Bril were able to breach the perimeter.

"Why the wall?" Aaron asked with a grunt as he dropped from a small building established in the wall. Bril's eye didn't fall on Aaron, instead it followed the tall, black, sleek wall as it spanned down the horizon. The octagon iris of the program lost its tiny grey, glow, instead it seemed dim and sad.

"Because we lost the war." He said finally looking back at Aaron. "They don't call us prisoners, but here in what's left of Tron City, we are certainly not free." Aaron glanced around his dismal surroundings. The architectural lights were as the lights both displayed on the programs' clothing and the light in their souls; dim and dying. The buildings seemed to be like ruins. Aaron's college history classes connected the image with the hundreds of years old photographs of the ghettos that populated Poland. "It wasn't long after your Grandfather was sent back to your world. The Disciples always knew where to find us. They were just waiting for the right moment, when our moral was at its lowest." Bril and Aaron slipped from the deserted street and down through the dark alleys. "They first launched an energy barrier, all around where you see this wall stand today. With all the programs trapped, the guards dropped in from above. What little of our forces stood against them but in the end, we were too few." Those faithful to the Creator had all banded to thrive in the center of the city however, they were unaware that instead, they were only cornering themselves in the clutch of the Disciples' forces. Bril stopped walking and stood silent for a moment. The veteran program could still see the massacre before his very eyes. Aaron watched him in remorse.

"You were there, weren't you," Aaron observed.

"I was a newer program. Not as new as Sage is now, but I only fought in the tail end of the war," Bril answered. The program then came to, and motioned to continue. Aaron and Bril strode through the emptiness in near silence. Both of their hoods covered their faces as they continued on. It was another five minutes until Aaron and Bril stopped again. The lights of the sign flickered slightly on the outside of the building. The structure was just off what appeared to be the remnants of a main road. Aaron read the neon lettering which read: Under The Line. "In here Aaron," Bril mumbled with a motion of his hand. Aaron attempted to step inside only to be interrupted by the program. "Word of warning by the way," Bril started. "Chaio is no store keeper, she's a black market dealer. We wouldn't even think about coming to her, however, she's the only dealer not under the control of the Disciples."

"So what are you trying to say?" Aaron asked.

"She's no friend of the Disciples, but she's also not a believer." Aaron nodded as he processed this important note. Bril then removed his hand from Aaron's chest and let him step inside. The doorway quickly turned left and snaked around a protruding wall to allow the inside a degree of privacy. The inside was a low ceilinged circular chamber. In strategic points, metal girders lined with lights held the room together and illuminated the vast empty space. The only presence in the room was the circular counter in the very middle. Aaron took another step inside only to be surprised by the sudden lighting of the floor. The floor glowed and illuminated the space brightly. From the far right wall, the hidden door split open, allowing a figure clad in a suit of tight white to step inside. A half skirt flowed around her legs as she strode to them. Her hair was a graying white, curtaining her dark skinned face. Her silver lips spread into a smile as she approached the two programs.

"Been awhile hasn't it Bril," she stated. The Scarred program glared with his only eye.

"That it has," he snarled back.

"Nice to see you again too," she snapped back. Aaron winced as he backed out of the crossfire.

"I didn't say anything."

"I noticed." The program flicked her gaze to Aaron. "I hope he has better manners than you Bril," she scowled. Aaron decided to stay out of whatever history these two were shooting over.

"Look Chaio, we don't have that much time. My friend here needs some armament," Bril finally said, letting up on his aggression. The program called Chaio however still scowled at him.

"It is only my debt to Dep that makes me even consider helping you." Chaio looked over to Aaron with a softer look. "This way." Aaron was led to the lonely, circular counter in the center of the room. As they came closer, a large tube-like container rose from the floor. All around them, other block like structures rose from the ground as well. Aaron watched the seemingly empty room come to life. The block on the floor projected blue hologram images of what appeared as armor plating. As Chaio reached the opening to the tube, she spun on her high heels and motioned for him to enter.

"Don't worry," she crooned. "There's no pain involved." Her soft voice seemed soothing to Aaron. So far, he found no reason for Bril's hostility; Chaio seemed to Aaron like a warm individual. Aaron examined the open area of the tube then slipped off his backpack. He handed it to Bril then sighed before stepping inside. The tight space was dark compared to the bright open area of the spacious room. Aaron turned around in the cramped space to watch the doors seal closed. Aaron wasn't sure at all what to expect; the last time he stepped into a sealed container, he was digitized to another world. Where his feet were, planted, suddenly barriers found the box of his stance and trapped him in place. A robotic arm extended out to both of his sides. They finally touched the collar of his jacket before tiny red laser tips ignited and seared his cloths in half. The arms followed his shape from his collar to his feet. The two halves drooped from his figure and then disintegrated into nothing as they touched the floor around the protective barrier for his feet. Aaron found himself standing completely naked in the metal tube. The next thing he knew, his bare feet were surrounded by new barriers ignited from the floor. Suddenly his feet were incased by a black material that expanded and formed around his entire body. The black suit was surprisingly comfortable and more free than he expected. As the doors split open, the light of Chaio's chamber spilled inside and allowed Aaron to step out. Aaron's body suit compared to Bril and Chaio's plating and robes still made him feel bare. Chaio led him next to one of the blocks with a projection of back plating. She stepped up to the block and touched the top, causing a drawer to slide open, revealing the plating. Aaron watched in wonder as she took the piece of armor and placed it on his back. The piece latched onto the black suit and materialized into an entire back. Chaio then stepped to the block next to the back plate drawer. The same function opened to allow her to access the chest piece. She gently placed the front on his chest. As the other plate expanded, the chest piece materialized and meshed into a single piece with the back. More and more, as Chaio placed the plating on his bodysuit, the armor meshed together into his new light suit. As Aaron stood in awe, Chaio approached him again with an object he recognized easily. "This is your Identity Disc," she said. She said firmly. "Everything you experience will be logged and held on this disc, it is a part of you." Chaio walked gracefully around Aaron's broad form. As she attached the disc to his back plate, a strange feeling flowed through him. He felt, in a strange way, complete. Bril watched as the disc was uploaded into Aaron's physical system; the user's hazel eyes flashed with a sudden blue before darkening again. Finally after the disc fully booted in his system, Aaron's light suit surged with a bright and brilliant white circuitry. Aaron couldn't hide his enthusiasm at the amazing set of armor he was given. Bril stepped up to him with a grin.

"Not bad at all Flynn," he said in his gravelly voice. He turned to Chaio and spoke as he handed a neatly folded square of fabric. "I took the liberty myself."

"Of course you did," Chaio replied sourly. She then turned to another block and pressed the top again. Again, the drawer slid open and she extracted a thin rod-like device that was a foot long. "You will want one of these," she said as she handed Aaron the baton. Aaron grabbed it and examined the sleek device, noting the small design in the middle which appeared as brail. Aaron searched around his new armor for a place to store it. He flicked his gaze to Bril for a reference and found Bril's baton fastened to the program's thigh. Aaron attempted the same, only to have the tool drop with a clatter on the illuminated floor. "Try your boot," Chaio said playfully. Aaron looked embarrassingly up at the program who now had a skeptical expression molded on her face. He picked up the baton and found that on the outside of his boot, the tool secured itself like a magnet on metal. "So you're the user," she said in mock awe. Aaron stood up strait as he peered back at the mischievous program; he looked puzzled. "Did you think I wouldn't notice Bril?" She snapped back at the program. "Everyone saw the portal open," she said. She turned away to face Bril. "Including the Disciples." Bril growled as he approached the dealer.

"Not a word Chaio," he demanded.

"Oh please," she laughed. "What good could I possibly reap from the Disciples sending their guards into my establishment?" Chaio turned again to look at Aaron who now wore an expression of concern. "No, I will not turn in your 'hero,'" she said. "However, before long, the Disciples will come here in search for him. They will threaten destruction if he is not turned over to them. Then it will be the entire Grid after him."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You know," Aaron started as he and Bril stepped back onto the street. "I'd be lying if I said that what she said didn't scare the crap out of me." Bril turned to face the user. Aaron was slightly taller than him but Bril was still commanding.

"If you are what we know you to be," Bril started. "Then I'm not worried." What Bril said brought no comfort to him. Now Aaron felt even more pressure. "Here," the program said as he handed Aaron back his backpack. Aaron started to sling it over his new armor and cloak. Bril instead stopped him and reached into his cloak, pulling out a small cube like device. "Try this out," he said as he activated the device. The top of the hand-held cube opened and a blue beam shot out onto Aaron's backpack. Before his eyes, Aaron watched his backpack disintegrate into the cube. The device then sealed closed and ceased it's glow. "Now Its portable and you can access it any time you want." Bril tossed the cube to Aaron, still amazed by the technology. Aaron stored it away in his robe.

"Sweet," he laughed.

"You haven't seen anything yet user," Bril mused. "Follow my lead." The program extracted his baton and broke into a run. As he ran, he pounced into an airborne dive. Aaron watched as Bril broke the baton in half and from the two pieces, a dark, sleek bike digitized into existence. By the time Bril reached the road again, the bike took off, gliding down street.

"Oh hell yeah," Aaron chuckled. He did as Bril had done, leaping into the air and splitting the baton in two. Still in a vertical position, Aaron's light cycle materialized in a wheelie before landing on both wheels and streaking down the road. With little effort, Aaron's bike caught up with Bril's. As the two met side by side, Aaron cheered in excitement with an ecstatic grin at Bril. "This is friggin awesome!" Bril rolled his good eye as he muttered under his breath.

"Newbie."

From the roof the program kept watch. Sage knew Bril well and also the Defender's route of choice. Sage had arrived back at the Defenders' home hours ago. Sneaking back through the wall of the city was routine for him now as it was to each of them. He had started to become worried when he learned from the others that Bril and Aaron had not yet returned. The program turned to face a new arrival.

"They're not back yet Tyree," Sage said with worry. Tyree sighed as he looked over Sage's shoulder. The defender winced as his shoulder sent another streak of pain throughout his body. Sage glanced back at him with a look of guilt. Tyree got hurt during their raid on the Temple of Flynn, and he blamed himself for it. "You okay?" Tyree stopped rubbing his shoulder and straitened himself

"I'm fine," he said quickly. "Don't worry." Suddenly Tyree's attention was caught by two bright lights coming down the street. "Incoming," he said as he reached for his disc. Sage turned again to see what Tyree had spotted. Sure enough, far down the road, two light cycles were racing to their position.

"Steady, that's them," Sage blurted. He spun to the stair way behind them and descended to a closed door. The hatch opened allowing Sage inside. As he emerged into the heavily lit room, the door on the far side split open. Two other Defenders pivoted with their hands ready for their discs. From the doorway, two figures flowed in with a flourish of their black cloaks. At the head of the figures, a program approached with a scar running down his eye; it was Bril.

"Relax, it's them," Sage said with his hand held out to the two programs. They eased as Aaron stepped out from behind and approached Sage with a broad grin. "Glad your okay," Sage exclaimed with a clap on the back.

"Yeah thanks to Bril here," Aaron replied. He lowered his hood from his tanned face which seemed to have lightened a shade since his arrival on the Grid. He ruffled his hair again to fix its flattened state. Sage stepped aside to face the other two Defenders.  
"Aaron, meet Van, Orad and Tyree," Sage said as a third descended the steps and stepped into the room. "This," Sage proclaimed as he held out his hand gesturing to Aaron. "This is Aaron Flynn, the Grandson of Daniel Flynn." Orad Van and Tyree all softened their stares as respect dropped their expressions. Orad was a burly, dark skinned program with a short Mohawk topped on his scalp. Instead of a cloak, he topped his light suit with a jacket, lined with bright circuitry. Van was the shortest of them all and had a mop of a peculiar dark green for hair. Tyree looked extremely average compared to the extremes of build and heights, Orad and Van. The wide, mohawk wearing program stepped up to Aaron whom was cautious about whatever was coming his way. Orad was held an air of intimidation; definitely being the biggest than any man he had arrested back in LA. Instead, the program stooped and dropped his gaze in a respectful bow.

"A pleasure Sir," he bellowed. As he straightened up again, he backed away from Aaron who tried his best not to show his confounded feeling. Van too stepped up and greeted him but in a less distinguished manner than Orad. From the right, a door opened and allowed the entry of yet another figure. Aaron's back was to him as he was greeting Tyree. The figure stood silently behind the new comer for a brief spans.

"Flynn," he said simply. As Aaron heard his voice, his welcoming smile he shared with Tyree dropped from his face. His eyes went wide as his mouth gaped open. That voice, he knew it only all too well. It had been years since he heard it though with a different degree of strength, but there was no mistaking the very voice that entertained him with suspenseful bedside stories of a different world those many years ago. Slowly, Aaron turned to face the face that projected that heavy yet soothing voice. When his eyes locked on the very same eyes that once flared when telling the exciting part of the stories, Aaron stepped back with heavy breaths.

"Grandpa?" he gasped. The face of Daniel Flynn chuckled softly as a very 'Flynn-like' grin spread on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm not Daniel Flynn; nor am I a ghost," he said softly. "Tell me though, when did he?" the program asked. Aaron started to calm his confusion as he began to understand.

"He died. Seven years ago." His Grandfather's likeness-program looked solemn as he took in the news. After a moment's contemplation, he spoke again.

"What about Charlie Flynn?" he asked. Aaron shook his head.

"My Dad doesn't consider you a priority," Aaron said bitterly. "Along with other things in his life," he added. Aaron looked back into his grandfather's eyes. "But I do. I swear that I will set right all that he has let happen." The program before him studied Aaron with a solid expression. Then smiled and clapped his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"You've got your Grandfather's heart," he said warmly. "I'm Dep, personally purposed by your Grandfather for the protection of the Grid."

"Aaron," he said simply. The next few moments consisted of all the Defenders welcoming their new arrival.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As he laid in his bed, Aaron nearly had forgotten where he was. Opening his eyes, he fully expected to wake to his blank white colored walls and to the racket of L.A.'s street traffic. Instead the black glossy walls lined with dim blue circuitry put him right back on the Grid. He flung his legs over the edge and sat up, wearily rubbing his eyes. Suddenly a single thud on his room's door made him jump in surprise. His door opened and Orad leaned inside.

"Flynn, follow me." Aaron looked up at him , still trying to rub away the sleep. Orad disappeared again. Aaron sighed as he stretched tall, nearly touching the black ceiling. He stepped up to a mirror across the way, grimacing at the mess his hair had tangled to. He quickly ruffled his hair into an acceptable style before trotting down the small hall and into the lounge. The Defender's building of choice for their hideout was once a hotel, a place where programs went for refuge. They had decided to only occupy the bottom floor for easy access and escape, never using the front door, only the back one. The lobby had been refitted for use as a living room with sofas and tables. Aaron walked out into the lobby where Orad stood waiting for him. "Let's go Flynn, they're already waiting."

"Where are we going?" Aaron asked. Orad turned through the first door which led them down to the back exit.

"The arena," he said over his shoulder. Aaron followed, half expecting to walk out into the radiance of the morning sun; instead to the constant stormy black sky of the Grid. Orad sprinted down the street before leaping and activating his light cycle. Aaron followed in excitement. So far his favorite part of the Grid was the bikes. Aaron loved motorcycles, a trait inherited from his family line but greatly inspired by his grandfather Daniel Flynn. As Aaron raced down the streets, keeping close behind Orad, he thought about Daniel Flynn, racing through the Grid and battling the bad guys. Daniel, unlike his father Eric Flynn, wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty. Aaron knew him as a rugged, vibrant, rebel. The deeper into the city they went, the more obvious it became where they were headed. After swerving around a bend, the open street stretched in front of him leading him to the massive, open pyramid-like structure which hung open untouched for many cycles. Orad skid to a stop before the vast empty courtyard and dismounted his cycle which disappeared into the baton in his hand. Aaron followed close behind and stepped off his own bike.

"What is this place?" he asked as he gazed up ascending wall of the pyramid. Orad glanced up the structure as Aaron did.

"This was the Gaming Arena," Orad explained. Aaron immediately made the connection from what he'd read from the journal. The Gaming Arena had once been the primary attraction to all programs. The arena hosted gladiatorial matches between champion programs of all kinds. The lights of the arena used to be visible from even the Outlands outside the city. Now it loomed in the dark sky like a lifeless corpse, surrounded by equally lifeless buildings. Orad beckoned for him to follow, through the archway entrance and down the black, faded halls. Finally, Aaron emerged onto a vast, flat, open floor at the foot of the massive arena. The floor to his surprise was transparent, showing other levels below him, much like the road ways established around the city. Stands where patrons once sat and watched the matches stretched far up the walls at a gradual incline. Stepping out on to the vast floor, he could imagine the bustle of the onlookers far above as they cheered and shouted in excitement; an experience which he related to his past college football days. One figure clad in a black light suit traced with bright white circuitry stood alone in the middle of the floor.

"Incredible, isn't it," Dep said.

"It's something alright," Aaron replied.

"Should've seen it in its prime," Dep reflected as he gazed about the empty stands high above. "This place has such a history." Aaron nodded as he approached the Defender. "And that's all that matters, that's what we fight for," Dep said definitely. Again he reminded Aaron Daniel by both his firm tone and how he paced before him.

"I know," Aaron nodded. "I'm ready to help." Dep stopped pacing and fixed him with a stern stare.

"No, you're not. Suddenly Aaron caught in the corner of his eye, a flare of light strike down at him. He'd just barely missed it, dropping onto his stomach and rolling away. A large burly-looking program wore a full, black helmet, concealing his face in his hand was an active disc which nearly dug into the floor of the arena. Dep stood silently behind the program who Aaron had guessed to be Orad. In the bottom level of the stands, Sage Tyree and Bril had seated themselves to watch. Orad rose again and slowly walked towards Aaron, disc menacingly in hand. Slightly confused, Aaron drew his own disc and ignited its razor-like edge. "Bril says you can handle yourself fairly well, that won't cut it against the Disciples," Dep said as he circled around the two, battle ready contenders. Orad then spun and released his disc which soared straight at Aaron who only just managed to bat it away with his own disc.

_It's just like a Frisbee, _Aaron thought to himself. He then chucked his own disc in such a manner. It too soared at the program who deflected it with ease.

"Free your movements, you're far too stiff," Dep criticized. Aaron caught his disc which fumbled in his grip. Orad then responded with a merciless launch, charged by him flipping in the air. The User swore as he ducked the attack and rolled to a kneel before releasing his disc again; this time with less tension of focus on his form. The disc responded well to the change, arcing towards its target instead of a direct strike. "Better. Distraction is your most powerful ally when engaging an enemy." Orad focused on diving out of harm from his disc, he didn't notice Aaron run up on him. The User, leapt into the air, catching his disc on the rebound and dropping down right on Orad. His slam was hastily deflected but now the battle was close quarters. Aaron fell back on his police training, raining down strikes on the program who despite Aaron's intensity, held him at bay. "Good but what did just tell you?" Dep chastised. Aaron was suddenly seized from behind by another program, far smaller than Orad. Van secured Aaron in a headlock then flipped him over his shoulders, slamming the User to the ground. Van trapped him with his leg by the throat, dangling his ignited disc over his head. Aaron grunted from trying to breathe through the strain of the hold. Dep casually walked up to the two, arms crossed and a serious look fixed on his face. "Always watch your back," he said. Van stood up and released him. Aaron leapt to his feet, rubbing his neck. "The Disciple's forces are nearly limitless," he said as he paced around him again. "If you can't handle two combatants, then you're already dead."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Dec-5-2015_

_My name is Sam Flynn. It has been five years since I first came to the Grid. Although life back at home has kept me preoccupied, what with the company and little Eric, I just couldn't stay away. I returned to my Dad's old lab under the arcade and sent myself back to the Grid. I know the risk, I run the possibility of getting trapped here as my Dad did, but I had to come back. The first place I came to was my Dad's abandoned hideout. I remembered the way easily enough, but what was strange was that the lift taking me into the house, recognized me. As I stepped on board, it activated and sent me right up, as if it was waiting for me. I remembered everything about his pure, white sanctuary. I thumbed through the selection of literature he and Quorra shared, remembering her note of Jules Verne being her favorite. At the very end of the row, I found this book. The white binding stuck out to me. For the past few hours, I have read what appears to be my Dad's personal journal, a record he kept during his exile here on the Grid. After having read his story, I now feel an indescribable feeling to tell my story. I don't know whether or not this will one day find itself either gathering dust or in the hands of a descendant but either way, I hope to bring some help in some way. My story begins with an unexpected visit at my apartment in L.A…_

_February-15-2071_

_More rioting. There's a serious problem on the Grid and I'm not entirely sure what to do. My Father's Prime Minister purposed program, Lyon is getting worried. I have tried to assure him otherwise, but he is doubtful. He of all programs knows, I will not kill. No, to increase enforcement even further than it already is would only ensue further bloodshed. But The Grid can't be left as it is, nearly crashing into chaos. Good programs are often too scared to even leave their own dwellings. But I don't know what to do. _

_April-3-2071_

_Rioting is still a huge problem, and it's gotten even worse. But I think I may have a solution. Grandpa Flynn would probably kill me for even considering this, let alone even implementing it. I was perusing old records and data that Grandpa Flynn had collected from way long ago (1982 if I'm not mistaken) of the original Gaming Grid. One such element of that data caught my eye, the Master Control Program(MCP). Again I might be crazy, but there could be an answer in this somewhere. The MCP regulated activity in the Encom servers, harshly yes, but effective. If I could find some way to implement an MCP-like system, that might be my non-violent solution. _

_April-4-2071_

_I've given this a lot of thought, I am going to try the MCP. Lucky for me, Grandpa Flynn and Dad doesn't throw anything away, since Grandpa actually saved the hard drive of the MCP. But I'm going to need help. The Hardware is severely out of date and I don't know anything about its function. After a quick search through Encom's archives, I found a familiar name under the MCP's tags, Edward Dillinger and Edward Dillinger Jr. Again, Grandpa Flynn would not like me even considering allowing Dillinger any access to the Grid. I'll have to think this through. _

_May-29-2072_

_It's been months now since we started the development of MCP2. I have tried to hone in on the perfect balance of control and freedom, but too protective is too tyrannous and too lenient is too weak. I refuse to deny programs their free will, but otherwise…nothing but chaos. Needless to say, the Beta Grid is…a bust. Of course Dillinger says I'm being too paranoid and need to write the program with more command. I'm still not sure about him. At times he proves a real help but there's still this side of me that tells me that deep down, he is still my Dad's corporate rival, especially after my Dad killed Dillinger's pirate program on the Grid. To this day, it's still a mystery how Dillinger snuck onto the server, something that haunted my Dad till the day he died. _

_June-6-2072_

_Last night I received a call from Encom Security, there was a break in at my office of all places. Security cameras can't find a face anywhere. The level of technical know-how to invade the company's firewall, it's insane, but I have a hunch. What's more is that absolutely nothing happened. It was as if they walked in then walked out. I checked my Father's lab, everything seemed fine. I even called down Dan. Dan wanted to check the Grid. At that moment I considered telling him about the Beta Grid, but I didn't…I don't know why._

The past two weeks seemed to follow an endless pattern for Aaron. Every day, he and the Defenders snuck out of the confines of Tron City and ventured to the outer rim of Master City. Their patrols seemed to be rather low key, just watching over the Guard's activity and keeping an eye out on neutral programs. Dep described them as lost, confused; not loyal to the Disciples nor enemies to the Defenders. They were good beings that wanted only to live uninterrupted by the wicked dealings of the radicals that perused the city. At the end of a day, they returned to Tron City, where Aaron would hunker down in his bunk and read more from the white leather-bound Book of Flynn. The journal entries of his Grandfathers was profoundly interesting. As Aaron delved into the writings of his Grandpa Eric, he felt he was exploring more than his Grandfather's experience. He was living a history that seemed crucial to understand. For some reason, Eric Flynn never full out described what he hinted as the 'Beta Grid'; yet it caught Aaron's attention every time. As Aaron and Dep sat on the edge of a rooftop in the main plaza of Tron City, Aaron's curiosity struck again.

"Do you know anything about the Beta Grid?" he asked out of the blue. Dep diverted his attention from the busy levels to his companion.

"The Beta Grid?" he repeated. "Rumors only. It's said it was an experimentation ground. They say it exists without existing. No program has ever set foot there." Dep stared at Aaron with a sudden interest. "How did you know about that?"

"Read about it," Aaron said. Dep was about to inquire further when his attention was suddenly grabbed. Aaron too heard the disturbance. He jumped to his feet eager that finally something was going to happen. Dep rose to his feet as well and placed his strong hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"Easy there." The both of them watched as a program crashed into a small market display, causing a tumultuous uproar as goods and intricate merchandise spilled over the glossy black level. The troubled program sprung to his feet again as from behind, two guards shouted after him in a pursuit. Aaron looked closely to see that the program showed no display of circuitry. The program tarried through the crowd of the plaza and leapt into the alley across from Dep and Aaron's vantage point.

"Now?" Aaron pleaded.

"Now." Dep and Aaron ran at full speed to the left. Once at the edge, Dep pounced across an absurd gap. Aaron followed seamlessly; having now understood the potential he had on the Grid. Dep navigated the Grid with precision; having the knowledge of Daniel Flynn. The program sprinted straight off the roof and onto a glowing cable spanning across the open plaza to a balcony at the far end. As the program streaked across the cable, his arms were back keeping his balance as he stayed low, centering his mass on the three inch thick cable. Aaron too strode with ease, after having practiced the improvised shortcuts used distinctly by the Defenders. At the end of the cable, Dep leapt off with his cloak flowing behind him. Aaron followed with a bound from the cable and a grab onto a ledge adjacent to him. Dep landed onto the roof of an opposite structure and surged forward with his eye on the distressed program below. Aaron dropped from the ledge onto an awning like extension then leapt onto another level. He continued his pursuit, following Dep's movements. The chase however diverted Aaron away from Dep's trail as he found himself facing a vast open area.

"Oh great now what," Aaron groaned. Suddenly, Aaron felt a forceful thud on his back. He was thrown off the ledge and into the spotlight as he crashed into the plaza. Programs all around gasped as they saw the mysterious figure crash painfully. Aaron groaned as he attempted to get to his feet, Aaron took another blow, spinning onto his back. He finally identified his attacker. Two guards loomed over him. As Aaron kicked to a squat, he noticed the guards' light suits were different than others. Instead of an intricate, symmetrical design for circuitry, their uniform emitted orange with one wide strip spanning down its right.

"Don't you look pretty," Aaron mocked as he reached for his disc. The two guards flared their arms with a drilled technique as two short blades emitted from their wrists. The orange beams sizzled as the guard somersaulted to Aaron's left and lunged at him. Aaron rolled back to avoid the hit and expertly activated his baton. The other guard leapt at Aaron head on. The user raised his bladed baton to block the blow as he chucked his disc at the other. The disc missed its mark and angled into steep climb as it looped back to Aaron's grip. Again the guard attacked with his wrist blades, but Aaron was ready for them. In his brief time on the Grid, he had grown accustomed to the fighting style of the Grid; though some of his street brawling from his world did peak in, throwing ferocious blows. The guard kicked high, hitting Aaron's wrist, releasing his grip on his baton. Aaron lost track of the device but stayed focused on his assailant. He grabbed the wrist of the guard with his free hand and threw a disc-armed punch to the side of his head. The guard derezzed in front of him as he spun around to face the other attacker. With his focus momentarily relaxed, the guard scored a lucky blow to Aaron's abdomen. The blade barely cut through his suit and nicked the top of his skin. As Aaron keeled over, few drops of maroon spurt from his wound. As the blood spilt, programs surrounding the encounter as bystanders shrieked in horror. The guard's gaze followed the substance through his polarized visor. The uproar and bustling life of the plaza was struck dumb and silent with only murmurs and whispers. All around the strained whispers of the programs carried the same title; "User." The guard's head snapped back to stare at Aaron face to face. Aaron looked back into the reflective, black visor. Suddenly, a single bright flash emitted from the deep black of its visor. Aaron continued to stare in confusion as he held his wound. The guard then retracted his blades then turned and ran. Confused, Aaron continued to watch the guard as it fled. Aaron breathed heavily regaining his strength. As he looked around at the pale, faces of programs sporting fiery orange circuitry, their hate and despise of him was obvious. Aaron stooped down for his baton, refusing to take his eyes off the surrounding programs. All around him, they circled in waiting to pounce. Finally one such program did. From behind, a program with a baton swung it high like a club down on the user. Aaron spun and seized the program's wrist. Aaron kicked out the program's leg, pushing him away. From Aaron's left, another threw a punch. Aaron dodged the blow as a third program swarmed in with another punch. Aaron felt the blow to his left cheek and stumbled slightly. Another program took the opportunity and thrust its foot out to stomp on his face. Aaron swung his arm high and to the left to block the kick. From over the roars and shrieks of the attacking programs, Aaron heard a haunting sound that the Defenders nearly feared. The low rumble of a Recognizer zoomed closer in on his position. From in the dark, storm ravaged sky, three of the peculiar craft hovered over head. Emitting from the keystone of the craft were beams of blinding light. The three beams focused on Aaron, in the center of the brawl.

"All programs disperse!" ordered a gruff voice over a loudspeaker much like those Aaron had on his police cycle back in L.A. The surrounding programs did as commanded, leaving Aaron alone in the spotlight. From the legs of the Recognizers, glowing cables shot at Aaron with claws trying to grasp him. Aaron spun away from the first volley of traps, only to get tangled by the next. The cable latched onto his leg, like a hand. The Recognizer's thrusters ignited, pushing the craft higher into the sky. The cable retracted throwing Aaron off his feet, dangling from his leg over Tron City. Aaron struggled to try and pry the cable's grip with his hands. The longer it took him, the further from the levels of the city he was carried. Suddenly a small object flashed through the air. Aaron recognized the tiny glow of an ignited disc as it sliced through the cable. Suddenly. Aaron was in freefall. As he fell, the air blew through his cloak. Instinct kicked in as he thought quickly. He reached down to his boot and extracted his baton. He waited a split second to split the baton in half then allow his light cycle to materialize. He rested his body on the sleek cycle, allowing the gliding tires to absorb the impact. Aaron landed on a slanted roof with the front wheel in the air. The back wheel glided on the roof with ease before Aaron thrust his weight for a leap over the space between levels. Aaron landed again on both wheels, accelerating in an intense get away. The thrill of jumping from roof to roof was exhilaratingly exciting for the user; though he was far from safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Aaron had jumped down two complete levels in his attempt to escape, but the three Recognizers continued to pursue.

"So this is what it feels like to be the lead of a chase," Aaron growled as he recklessly jumped the rooftops. He knew he couldn't return to Tron City with the Recognizers following, he had to lose them somehow. Aaron found an inclined ledge to the structure he cruised on. He accelerated with a thrust of the throttle at the peak of the incline. Aaron's bike flew through the air. He glanced back to find that one of the three Recognizers was flying just behind him. Aaron activated the light ribbon from the rear wheel of his cycle. The bright almost liquid ribbon glowed lethally blue. The Recognizer had no time to adjust and couldn't stop itself from crashing into the leftover track. The Recognizer exploded and dissipated in orange light. The other two Recognizers swerved out of Aaron's dangerous path as the ribbon traced his route like footprints. Aaron disengaged the beam as he landed on a lower level. The bike swerved around a rounded bridge to reach for a freeway below. Pedestrian programs were becoming scarce as Aaron led them from the outer rims of the Grid. The two Recognizers behind him unleashed a hail of lasers fired from turrets at their joints.

"Oh crap!" Aaron growled as he swerved to avoid the shots. The lasers dissipated in light harmlessly behind him Aaron continued to avoid their shots looking for some way to lose them. Finally Aaron came spotted a tunnel ahead. With a grin, he threw the throttle and accelerated as fast as his light cycle would go. As he plummeted inside, he yelled out in triumph, with a quick glance behind him. He was scot free, and on his way back to Tron City. Suddenly from over his own cycle's high pitched hum, he heard others just like it. Aaron glanced back again to see four orange circuited light cycles speeding towards him. "Oh great," he growled as he dived down a ramp to a lower level. In doing so, one of the rider's cycles accelerated at him with his arm out to the side, armed with an ignited disc. In diving into the lower level, he narrowly missed the slice of the disc. From below, Aaron saw through the transparent level, watching the rider continue to zip down the street; followed by an orange light ribbon. Aaron activated his light ribbon once again as a precaution. The fluid barrier glowed as it dangerously traced his path. From below, a flash of light caught Aaron's eye. He glanced down through the transparent level to see another rider zipping by. The rider swerved onto a ramp, launching him onto Aaron's level right next to him. The cycle's orange light ribbon flowed parallel to Aaron's blue as they raced down the tunnel. Aaron glanced over at the rider who growled at him through a polarized black visor. As the rider reached for his disc, Aaron quickly threw a punch into the polarized face. The impact threw the rider's balance off center, toppling his cycle. As Aaron sped away, the orange circuited cycle rolled before exploding into a liquid-like light. Aaron continued guiding his cycle down the street, trying to stay ahead of the other enemy cycle behind him. He kept his light ribbon on to keep the rider off of him, but the orange-circuited cycle was speeding up to him. Aaron swerved to a hard right, driving the trail of his light ribbon up against the wall of the tunnel. Aaron waited with a smirk on his face as he raced down the street. From behind, the pursuing rider was joined by another of the four that had dropped down from the top level. As the ahead rider unluckily followed Aaron's path into his well-laid trap, the third rider used the thrust of his cycle to jump over the fluid barrier. Aaron glanced back at the sound of the explosion to find from the bright flash of light, the third rider emerged from over his light ribbon. Suddenly from below, a sizzling object had shot at an incline up the entrance ramp. Aaron watched as the disc launched up the ramp and circled straight to the front wheel of his cycle. The front of his cycle erupted in a splash of light causing Aaron to topple forward. He threw himself off to the side as much as he could to avoid being run over by the quickly dissipating rear tire. As he hit the ground, he kept rolling. Pain streaked up his shoulder as he landed on it. His entire body stung and throbbed. The sound of the fast approaching cycle brought him back to focus. He struggled to a crouch and reached for his own identity disc. The moment his grip wrapped around the ring- like object, it ignited to a sizzling blue. As the cycle closed into a four yard distance, Aaron tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder and chucked the disc at the rider. The disc zipped through the air, slicing into rider, derezzing him. Aaron dived to the left to avoid the toppled cycle. In a flash, the cycle erupted and dissipated. Aaron struggled back to his feet; catching his disc with slight trouble as it returned to him. This had not been his first motorcycle crash; he knew he was in trouble. The pain in his shoulder reminded him of when he had dislocated it in his high school football days. He could tell it was at least sprained, if not broken. As he dropped his arm down against his side, his ribs struck with extreme discomfort; cracked at least, he thought to himself. He stumbled as he dragged around, searching for an abandoned baton. After only a minute, he found his own, discarded just feet away from where his bike was destroyed. As he retrieved the device, he noticed the brail-like design in the center was unlit. The bulbs were unlit except for one. The second suddenly started flashing. Aaron disregarded the strange occurrence and forced his beaten body into a run. He jumped after a short distance, breaking the baton in half again. Aaron expected the light cycle to materialize in between his hands and was barely able to throw his legs under him to catch his fall. Aaron stumbled to his feet. "Guess I'm walking."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It wasn't until Aaron jumped down from the rooftop, bounding off the cascading buildings down to the grim streets of what existed as Tron City, that his baton finally rebooted and the use of his light cycle was once again available. The dismal wall behind him towered high, intimidating any consideration of jumping the boundaries. The structure had two different appearances on either side of the wall. The exterior facing Master City was bright and orderly. On the opposite face of the yard-thick barrier, intricate graffiti and the look of abandonment added to the dismal feel of the broken city. Aaron's gaze was stolen by what seemed the tallest structure of Tron City, the Game Grid Arena. Once the scene of bustling Grid life of all programs, this geometrical wonder loomed like a decaying tombstone in a gloomy graveyard. Aaron's gaze dropped to the horizon to spot the coattails of a program. The pedestrian was hurrying away from him, keeping to its own business. It saddened Aaron. From the readings of his Grandfather's entries, he knew that these program's jailed here in Tron City were once a great people that strived to exist peacefully. He felt he only had himself to blame. Though it was his father's duty, and his father's time under which these people have been made to suffer, Aaron wanted to help them so bad it ached; which was the cause of his frustration. The Defenders were in no position to take extreme action; not as they were now. But then where was he to begin? Aaron watched the program go with only guilt left to accompany him. Aaron reached for his baton and activated the light cycle while in mid-air of a leap. The wheels touched down on the grim street and the user raced away with his black robe streaming in the wind behind him.

Aaron jumped off the bike, watching as the vehicle collapsed digitally back to the now reconnected ends of his baton. He stalked over to the front door of the Defender's home. Upon opening it, an ignited disc was extended by an armored arm. Sage awaited the arrival from the left side of the first doorway. Upon seeing Aaron's face, he dropped his weapon, returning it to its dormant state on his back.

"Flynn! thank the creator," Sage sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Bit banged up," Aaron groaned as his shoulder and ribs throbbed with pain. "I'll be good though," he assured him; accompanying his promise with a very Flynn-like grin. To Aaron's surprise, his injury had actually become less bothersome over time. He wondered if this meant his condition was worse than he presumed. Sage led him through the doorway to the threshold of the home. Aaron clomped his way over to the far left wall and slouched slightly.

"Rough night huh?" Sage inquired with a quizzical stare. Aaron's upward gaze rolled to his left and rested on the concerned program.

"Just a few guards; nothing too big." The door ahead of him split open as Dep strode inside.

"Flynn," he exclaimed. "Your one lucky user, but next time remember; strength comes in numbers." Aaron chortled.

"Yeah sorry I was kind of on the run." His gaze narrowed slightly on the leader of the Defenders. "Your disc cut the cable didn't it?" Dep laughed out loud this time.

"If I gained updates for every time I've saved a Flynn from Derrezolution, I'd be the most valuable program on the Grid."

"Not to mention most wanted," Sage added in.

"Well I'm already that," Dep mused. "Second only to you here," he added with a gesture to Aaron.

His footfalls seemed to echo in the large hall as the surrounding orange lights reflected off his black armor, illuminated brightly by his own red circuitry. The long hall deep in the central command tower in the far northeastern corner of Master City, stretched to the main chamber. As the guard emerged through the large, intricate door, he continued to the very center of the chamber. The large circular room was dark except for the orange ring of light rounding the far rim. The guard knelt to his knee and bowed his helmeted head. As the tips of his gloved fingers touched on the glossy black floor of the chamber, streaks of orange light flowed up to the far end of the chamber. Five strips branched away from the collection. After reaching the wall, lights emitted in large cones, to illuminate the five robed figures sitting cross-legged on intricate thrones set high up in the wall. The large lights below barely helped to illuminate their faces. The figure seated in the middle spoke first in a droning hissing tone.

"You requested a council?"

"You do realize the consequence of irrelevabilty?" another added with a tone low and dangerous.

"Present your reasons," another added with a rasped timbre. The guard stood up from his kneel. As he rose to his feet, a pedestal-like terminal rose from the floor. An orb of orange light emitted on the tip. The guard reached for his disc on his back and approached the pedestal at his right. The guard easily placed the disc inside the orange orb of light and watched as its rim ignited red. Images suddenly flew around the chamber before the five individuals. Suddenly an image of a figure clad in black armor, circuited with bright blue streaks projected in front of the five. The figure wore a large black cloak and stooped slightly, as if he was awaiting an attack, ready to engage with his own lethal disc.

"A program?" one asked.

"No, a user," another replied; declaring to the room more than responding to his colluege.

"Thee user?"

"The user foretold by the Master?"

"Action must be taken," the hooded figure to the far right said in a bold drone.

"Action has been taken," the figure in the middle hissed. "An Impression program," he added with a dark sneer. The guard watched from the floor with a sense of confusion. Few programs have had the honor of communicating to the Disciples for a span of many cycles. In the beginning when the enlightened leaders emerged to the Grid, they were outspoken, public; rallying the forces of criminal gangs which were the fist of the revolution. In time however, as the wall was erected and the gangs organized into a fully functional security system, the Disciples became more and more reclusive. Only close representative programs ever came face to face with the esteemed leaders. Suddenly from behind, the darkness of the chamber was teased with a tiny touch of added orange glows from the hallway. The door had slid open and allowed an armored program to enter. He was large and broad. From his upper lip up, Nexor's pasty face could be seen; bald and intricately decaled. His eyes glowed a brighter and more menacing orange than that of the circuitry of his own armor. Draped over his torso of his uniform was a growing sash; emblemizing his power and authority as the First Chief of the Disciples' forces. He stepped boldly with an almost arrogant strut up to the left of the guard. At the sight of his First Chief, the guard bowed slightly to the stature of Nexor.

"My Lords," he said, dropping to his knee before the Disciples. "You requested my presence?"

"Your failure to prevent the Defenders' entry to the world of the users has cost us," the Disciple seated on the far left said in a gravely drone. Although the Disciple known to very few only as Avro was the eldest of them all, he was not the leader; however his wisdom surmounted that of most programs.

"Your chance at redemption has come to pass," mocked Vyril in her snide drone.

"The user has been found," hissed Scylus, the head of the Disciples.

"And the Defenders have been found," the bold voiced Disciple named Jekl said from his seat on the far right.

"How long have you hunted these rebels?" asked the Disciple named Drux in a mock, snide tone. Nexor shifted his gaze to the Disciple seated in between Scylus and Jekl. The large program struggled to keep his face clear of annoyance in the presence of his leaders.

"The Defenders have proven themselves to be no more than cowardous terrorists, making it difficult to secure and eliminate them," Nexor explained in as controlled of a tone as he could muster. Scylus turned his hooded head to his right. Jekl nodded before the large image of the battle-ready user projected in front of Nexor. The military leader's orange gaze narrowed on the image of the user.

"This is not the face of a coward," Jekl chastised.

"This defiance must be crushed."

"Rebellion is a virus, contagious and destructive," Avro added. Nexor looked back up at the Disciples.

"How do you want this handled?" He asked in a sinister tone. To Nexor's surprise, the four Disciples all turned their heads to Scylus seated in the middle. Without acknowledging their focus, he spoke.

"Make this user an example." Nexor sneered in anticipation. His gaze dropped back to the image projected before him. He studied his face, learning every detail, imprinting the image in his memory. Nexor was a hunter, ruthless and relentless. The Disciples had given him a target, and now he would stop at nothing till the user's bones were crushed in his very grip.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Everyone was in a panic in the house of the Defenders. Orad was still missing from after his patrol. He and Van had departed together but Van returned without him hours ago.

"We got separated after a couple guards caught track of us," Van explained to Aaron and the others. Dep had remained quiet ever since Bril and Van walked in one after the other. He stayed isolated in the back of the room, up against the wall with his arms crossed. Aaron was reminded greatly of his grandfather. Dep was mirroring Daniel's attitude when something wasn't going quite his way; like when the San Diego Chargers were behind in a game. Aaron slipped away from Sage, Tyree, Bril and Van whom all awaited the program's arrival. He stood next to Dep, glancing over periodically before finally speaking.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Yep," Dep answered simply without looking away from the group of three Defenders. Aaron stared at him inquiringly waiting for an elaboration.

"About Orad?" he asked after waiting another answer. Dep glanced over at Aaron briefly before flicking back to the three Defenders.

"Something like that," he finally replied. What felt like hours passed by before Aaron finally grew restless.

"I need some fresh air," he said as he reached for his cloak. He walked through the door into the threshold. Aaron stepped out into the street. Outside, the storm raged even fiercer than usual. To Aaron's surprise, the burly form of Orad clomped up to him. At the sight of the user, the Defender collapsed. Aaron quickly grabbed his broad shoulders to steady Orad's fall. The program looked to be in bad shape. His eyes were weary and struggled to remain open. His cloak was soaked from the rain. His normally bright blue circuitry, was pale and blinking slowly. Aaron lowered into a crouch as he rested Orad up against the wall.

"Orad, Orad what happened?" Aaron asked with worry. "Are you alright?"

"It's chaos out there, programs are rioting all over the city. They're coming," he stammered. "All of them, they're coming for you!" Aaron was speechless. His throat felt dry as he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "They got him," Orad continued. "I watched them derrez him, I barely got away," he growled.

"What? Who?" Aaron asked. Orad's eyes squeezed shut as he grunted out in pain both from his injuries and of a personal nature.

"Van, they derrezed Van!" he cried out.

"How's that? Van's inside." Aaron said. Orad's powerful grip clutched on Aaron's armored shoulder as he grunted and shook his head.

"No, I saw it!"

The door to the front room slid open allowing the two figures inside. The four Defender's sprung from their anxious positions at the sight of Orad being supported on Aaron's shoulder. Sage and Bril rushed to Aaron's sides to retrieve their comrade.

"Orad," are you okay?" Sage asked with worry. Orad said nothing as he winced while being led to the sofa off to the right. Van stood in the center of the room and watched in shock as Orad was lowered onto the sofa. Aaron approached Van with aggressive steps. He reached for his disc and swung his arm in one seamless motion, slicing the program's chest.

"Flynn have you lost your mind!" Bril cried out as he watched Aaron's attack. Van attempted to reach for his own disc but wasn't fast enough for Aaron. The program stumbled back as its form shimmered. The four Defenders watched as Van's image of green hair and blue circuited armor flickered away to reveal a figure made up completely of coding. Green strips of data flowed down it's black form. On its chest was a tear in the coding where Aaron struck it. In mere seconds, the figure collapsed into derezzoluted bits. Aaron, Sage and Bril stared at the pile of crystalline bits in shock as Dep calmly approached them with a snarl on his lips.

"An Impression Program," he spat. "In your world, they're tools of identity theft." Dep looked back up at Aaron with disgust still burning on his face. "I knew something was off about him." His expression softened from his sneer to a wide look of realization as he suddenly understood.

"Dep?" Bril asked.

"We need to scatter, now!" Dep declared.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In their rush, Aaron was able to piece together from Sage exactly what the situation was. Apparently, Impression Programs were far from new to Dep. The Defender learned to hate them because of the damage they'd dealt to the Grid, impersonating allies then turning back around to violate whatever trust the Defenders once had with innocent programs; they were the decline and fall of the Grid as a safe and free system. Dep believed them to have been nearly wiped out in the war, this was obviously one of the last few. The Defenders abandoned the building and stole to the shadowy rooftops. From off in the distance a, rumble thundered in the empty city. The two large shutters to the gate retracted, allowing for the awaiting procession of orange circuited tanks and guards to march inside. From far off in the distance, beyond the gate, buildings of Master City burned as the riots ripped the grid into chaos. Smoke billowed in the air as screams echoed in the distance. In the foreground, the marching guards were followed closely by sleek crafts that Aaron recognized from his childhood.

"Crap tanks," he grunted. Suddenly a computerized voice projected from what seemed like out of nowhere. Echoing through the dismal remains of the city, Aaron jumped with surprise.

"All programs to the assembly grounds. All programs to the assembly grounds. All programs to the assembly grounds." The repeating command was annoying as it continued with only a seconds pause between the loop. Suddenly, far below from the ground levels, doors opened and masses timidly poured into the streets. Aaron watched in surprise as he saw the many residents of Tron City quietly and conquered, make their way down the street towards the heart of the city. The user had never before seen such a broken people. He watched as they all proceeded, heads down with heavy steps. The surprise was the great population. Aaron knew there were residents within the walls but as he watched the number reach that of just under eight-hundred, guilt settled into the pit of his stomach.

"We've got to do something," Aaron said, turning to the Defenders. Just then, the rumble of Recognizers passed overhead. At the sound of the crafts, Aaron ducked into the shadows with the other three. The five Recognizers flew in formation above; their spotlights panning over the roofs. Satisfied the crafts had passed, Bril deactivated his cloaking function on his suit. Aaron pulled his hand away from Sage's shoulder just as Dep and Orad released their grasps on Bril. Dep stepped up to the perch Aaron watched from with intent. His gaze followed the slow miserable march of the programs to the vast structure that loomed high in the center of the city. Dep stared down at the crowd before finally replying to Aaron's plea.

"Follow me user." The program took off to his right, leaping over vast gaps between the tall structures of Tron City. Aaron followed staying low as he gained speed and momentum, launching himself over the roof. As Dep leaped from one level to the other, Aaron jumped to the wall and ran down it to the level seamlessly continuing his trace of Dep's steps. Behind them, Bril, Sage, Tyree and Orad followed. After having navigated the high levels of Tron City, the Defender's reached the center of the city. Before them from across a massive courtyard, loomed the ruined skeleton of what was once the Grid's most popular arena. The massive pyramid like building had no ceiling and appeared to be just four slabs of architecture gradually leaning up against each other. The building was now dead, like the spirits that once burned with life from within the free programs. From far below, there was a warm illumination of orange from the guards and numerous tanks below. The sheer numbers of the Disciples' forces was overpowering. The guards all circled around the mass of programs that had been marched through the city. Tanks contributed to the guards' security formation with their large cannons trained on the innocent programs. Aaron's fury burned at the tyranny brought upon these innocent programs. His gloved fist clenched as he gritted his teeth. His eyes narrowed with hate for the oppressive force. Suddenly another Recognizer flew in low over the vast population. The craft hovered over a large platform before the mass on the footsteps to the arena. Finally it descended, landing on its thrusters. As the Recognizer touched down. The bottom of the cockpit, slid down the vertical thrusters allowing three other figures to step out into the open. At the sight of the broad, tall figure commanding the middle of the three, the Defenders all growled in anger. Aaron was drawn to the menacing program. Standing between two normal guards, loomed a large armor clad program wearing a sash across his torso. Covering the lower half of his pale face was a mask.

"That's some guard in the middle," Aaron remarked.

"That's no guard," Sage growled.

"That's Nexor, singly guilty of the massacre of hundreds of programs," Tyree replied.

"Thousands, if you count the ones killed on his orders," Dep added with a snarl. Aaron already hated Nexor and wanted nothing more than to chuck his disc right at the menace's throat. As the First Chief stepped away from the Recognizer, a podium rose from the platform. Nexor approached it with an arrogance festering about him that just added to the burn of Aaron's hate. Nexor gazed out over the vast crowds. Though not visible from his mask, his orange eyes glowed with pleasure at the subjugation of the programs. With a mechanized projection of his voice, Nexor spoke.

"Cycles past, your transgression against higher beings has earned you your life of surveillance and protection. In return the Disciples ask for one thing, your cooperation. However, as of recent discoveries, it has been made clear to them of another sin. Here in this sector you have been hiding the terrorists known to you as the Defenders. Do not let their title fool you, they are no friends to you as you will be punished for harboring these criminals. However, all your cycles of functioning has led to an opportunity such as this; when your leaders ask you of this one task. Surrender these Defenders now and your transgression will be resolved." Nexor lifted his gaze from the beaten programs up to the dark, storm raged sky. "Or if you truly do care for these programs, you will surrender yourselves now!" From their perch on the far roof, the Defenders watched in silence and disgust. Dep stood straight, glaring down at the despicable stature of Nexor. Sage, Orad and Tyree all crouched at the edge, staying low yet watchful. Bril stayed back behind the others, barely able to keep his resolve. Aaron however was perched at the edge, ready to pounce. Nexor motioned at the two guards on his flanks. The guards advanced on the crowd viciously grabbing three programs. Wails and screams came from those within the mass watching as their fellow programs were seized. One by one, the programs were dragged to the stage and thrown onto their knees. The crowd's screams grew louder. Nexor slammed his fist on the podium. "Silence!" the First Chief roared. His orange eyes flared, watching as the crowd ceased its uproar. Nexor stepped away from the podium and stalked over to the captive programs. He reached behind him for his disc, igniting the razor rimmed weapon with his grasp. "I know you're out there user!" Nexor shouted out into the empty city. His menacing roar echoed off the ruins. "Spare these innocent programs and surrender yourself to the will of the Disciples! Surrender yourself to me!" Again his voice echoed through the city and into the ears of the Defenders as they watched from above. From their perch, Dep watched Aaron carfully. Aaron's eyes flared in anger as he recognized one of the programs. Her dark complexion was easy to discern from her white light suit. Chaio shivered from her fright while on her knees before the crowd.

"Don't even think about it," Dep said in a tone just above a whisper. The user was ready to pounce watching with fury in his eyes at Nexor's despicable threats.

"I have to," Aaron growled. "Chaio has helped us before." His gaze flicked to Bril behind him. The veteran program's chest heaved as he bit back his anger.

"No not yet," Dep chastised. He turned his full attention to the man clad in black. "Aaron," he said. "If you go down there and loose, then hope is lost. If you go down there and surrender, then hope is lost. But if you go down there and run," the wise Defender paused. "Then all is lost," he finished while shaking his head. Aaron stared angrily at the face of his grandfather. He then clenched his eyes as he turned away. He knew Dep was right but he also knew the consequence and he couldn't bear to watch it.

"Time's up user!" Nexor roared. With a mighty throw, the disc sailed through the air, slicing through the programs with Chaio at the end. Showers of derrezolution shattered onto the stage. Aaron knew it happened without having even watched. His fist clenched as he swore to the ground. Again the programs screamed and cried out in fear and anger. Nexor spun on his heel to face the crowd. His pale face was mashed and wrinkled into a menacing expression. "SILENCE!" His face then softened slightly to a sneer as he chuckled deep in his throat. "Your users have abandoned you. Your savior is a coward. Ponder this; if not them, then who can you trust? If not in them, then who, I ask, can you put your faith into?" Collectively, like a wave of shame, the programs' heads dropped. "The Disciples ask only for your loyalty. Show it by finding the user and bringing him before me," Nexor roared. The programs within the crowd looked at those standing next to them. Some seemed content with these demands, willing to do whatever just to survive. Many others, however, still donned their looks of defeat.

Dep turned to and watched Aaron, with his back to the courtyard.

"We have to get you off the Grid."

"No," Aaron said. "No we have to fight this," he protested.

"There will be a day for that," Dep said. He placed his hand on Aaron's strong shoulder. "But not today."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Aaron felt low, cowardly, running away from his purpose. But he had to leave the city. The Defenders decided to split. Dep, Orad and Bril were going to stay and keep watch over the broken programs. For the first time in many cycles, they were in danger and the Defenders were faced with revealing themselves. Aaron was escorted by Sage and Tyree, slinking through the lower levels of Tron City, sneaking past patrols of guards to their secret entrance point in the wall. The three approached the lowest step building, cautiously scanning the streets as one at a time, they scaled the sides. Once they'd bounded to the highest step just feet of clearance away from the wall, Sage leapt first. He launched himself far over the clearance, veering away from the closest building and over the black, open street. While in mid air, he broke the two halves of his baton and activated his lightcycle.

"Its time like these when I wish we had lightjets," Tyree scoffed. Aaron barely smirked at the program's little quip, still fuming over abandoning the innocents of Tron City. Aaron followed Sage's stunt, landing with a thud, mounted on his humming lightcycle. The sleek vehicle glided brightly over the black, yet illuminated street. From behind Tyree had done the same. Aaron sped up to meet Sage's left side.

"What's the course?" he shouted over the vibrant hum.

"Just follow me," Sage replied. He then banked right, swerving into an alley between two towering structures of brilliant geometrical architecture. The narrow gap only permitted a straight procession of riders. With Aaron in the middle, he focused carefully on Sage's movements. Sage quickly emerged, rapidly banking right again. At the sight of a speeding blue circuited program, the three guards standing at post across the street erupted in anger. Aaron glowered at them. He instead charged forward, drifting into a sharp turn only after crashing roughly into one of the guards, derezing him on contact. Red crystalline bits showered the angry guards as Aaron sped away, now behind Tyree. He sniggered as he glanced back and saw the other two jumping onto their own lightcycles. Good, he thought. He wanted a fight. Now being behind the procession, Aaron was free to activate his light wall. The brilliant blue ribbon illuminate lethally. From behind, the guard on their glowing red cycles swerved to avoid the wall. One of the guards extracted his disc, igniting it. He heaved it forward into Aaron's light wall. The disc flew and shattered the barrier of light, breaking the liquid like ribbon. The guard swerved through the gap in the ribbon, speeding up to Aaron's left. The other guard sped straight up to Aaron's right. Tyree glanced back to see Aaron get ambushed. Off to his left, was an off ramp to an upper level roadway. He banked to take it. Aaron continued to follow Sage through the maze of streets while struggling to keep the guards at bay. Tyree let up on the throttle, letting Aaron speed ahead slightly before punching into full acceleration. Finally, Tyree approached a merge ramp and took it. As he glided back down on the same level, he stayed behind Aaron, considering the best course of action. In a moment of contemplating his next move, Tyree lost focus. He veered slightly into the brilliant blue glow of Aaron's wall. Before his eyes, the front of his cycle began to defragment. From behind his faceplate, his eyes exploded in terror. With as much might as he could muster, he leaped off the cycle. He cleared the ribbon easily, but the momentum of his cycles speed threw him on the road un-forgivingly. The program skidded on the sleek black road, bounding a few times before planting face first on the road. Aaron and Sage hadn't noticed his absence until they sped into a roundabout, allowing a sideways glance.

"Damn," Aaron growled. Sage nearly lost control of his own cycle while franticly trying to spot his friend. Finally, Aaron spotted the high glow that was the wall of Master City. Not nearly as fortified as Tron City but it was obvious the Disciples opposed programs freely venturing from the city. Suddenly five more guards sped to join the pursuit from the right. Sage swerved sharply right to enter an off ramp. Aaron also swerved sharply, barely allowed large maneuvers from the agonizing close proximity of the guards. Aaron followed; out of desperation the guards, abandoned their taunting pursuit on the user barely avoiding smashing into the walls of the off ramp. Sage drifted up the ramp, circling in an incline. At the top was a vast open lot, with only yards of clearance from the top of the wall, safety was in sight. Sage sped to the end of the lot. Then drited sharply in a u-ey. He waited till Aaron did the same next to him before accelerating at top speed. Aaron watched as Sage sped to the edge of the lot before throwing upward the front wheel of his cycle. Sage gunned his light stream, which gave his cycle a sudden boost. He launched clear over the wall. Aaron took no hesitation as he saw guards one by one spiral up to the lot. He sped forward and copied Sage's stunt exactly. Suddenly, a whirring hum built up over the hum of the cycles. The wall suddenly ignited in red circuitry as the top glowed. As Aaron gunned the light stream a wall of deadly red liquid like light ignited. The wall grew and grew before Aaron's eyes, threatening to either kill him or trap him here in Master City. His cycle launched forward and up over the enclosing deadly barrier. As he attempted to clear the rapidly growing wall, the front of his cycle impacted on the lip of the barrier. His cycle began to shatter as he threw himself off it and barely skimmed his suit. From behind, his cycle exploded in a splash of light, throwing him forward into the open air. Aaron's limbs flailed helplessly as he was thrown nearly sixty feet into the black clouded sky. He counted the seconds of pure free fall which scared the crap out of him. After a count of ten seconds, Aaron impacted hard on the rough terrain of the Grid. He had tried to prepare himself for the crash, trying to land on his feet and let his legs collapse, but instead he landed on his side. The momentum of the fall kicked him back up and skidded and scraped on the rough almost rocky terrain. Finally Aaron scraped to a stop a full hundred yards from the now enclosed perimeter of Master City. As Aaron lay on the ground, he lost all sense of consciencness for a mere thirty seconds.

"I'm dead he old himself. That fall just shattered every bone in my body, inflicted trauma to my brain. There's no way I survived that, even here on the Grid. After the pestilent ringing in his ears faded out, he heard the hum of Sage's cycle. The program dismounted the vehicle and rushed to Aaron's side.

"Aaron, come on get up!"

'Get up?' Aaron thought to himself. 'I'm dead you moron,'

"Com'on Flynn, you've got to get out of here. Sage hefted Aaron's broad form up into a sitting position. Aaron was sickeningly dizzy, and his vision was hazy. To his surprise, as Sage hefted him to his feet, his legs actually supported him. The bones were intact, but just extremely sore. A striking pain in his shoulder told him of its dislocation, or at least it was. He felt the pain slide away as functionality returned to him. He lifted his gnarled, scraped hands up to his face. He felt the warmth of his blood smear over his face and over his fingers, just a really bad cut, no trauma. His ribs too were sore but to his surprise were intact. As his vision began to clear, he was able to discern Sage guiding him to his waiting light cycle. "Go Flynn, I'll hold them off," Sage growled.

"But, what about-" he mumbled before being cut off from Sage.

"No time go get away from here." Aaron looked back at Sage. "Get to the portal Flynn!" Sage barked.

"No Aaron finally mustered the ability to project coherent words. "I'm not leaving." Sage and Aaron glowered at each other for a span of seconds.

"Then go west," Sage said. Aaron swore before accelerating away from Sage, who stood in the midst of the wall. Aaron zipped down the vast open flat of the Grid just on the outskirts of Master City. He had sped away for what felt like hours. The pain of his fall was suddenly starting to settle on him, making his beaten body ache. More hours passed, his mind raced with the recent events that had just transpired. As the pain grew and grew, his cycle started to sputter. The blue circuitry flickered then faded. For hours now he had been pressing forward to the vast canyons clear past the other side of the city. Within the grueling hours, the dark canyonous terrain was fast approaching. It wasn't till he met the foot hills that his cycle finally gave out. The cycle gave one final flash before finally digitally collapsing back into the two halves of the baton. Aaron tumbled forward where the front wheel had been. He rolled over his back, crashing head over heels until he scraped into the canyon wall falling into a deep state of unconscienceness.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The dark mass of clouds rolled with tension, building until finally the build collection of pressure was just too much. Although they broke through the clouds in a mad rush, the drops of condensation pattered one at a time. The light splash on Aaron's cheek brought him back to his senses. Feeling the drop of water roll down his face was a good sign, he was there, he was alive. Aaron let out a groan as he mustered his gathering strength and pulled himself up against the canyon wall. He brought his hand up to rub out the throb he felt in his head. Aaron then heaved himself on his feet, stumbling slightly as he stood tall. Just yards ahead of him, his baton lay abandoned on the open, grey terrain. He limped to the baton and retrieved it, easing his muscles while trying not to over exert himself. His entire body ached and his muscles were sore. He had no idea of how much time had passed since his unconsciousness. Aaron took another deep breath before looking out over the horizon behind him. Far off in the distance, the brilliant, though oppressive red glow of Master City, shone in the gloom of shadow like a fiery pit in the midst of a chasm. The vast red dome of energy obviously kept the captives of the Disciples out. Aaron stared on in shame and grief. The programs, the good people of the Grid, were oppressed under the Disciple's rule; something had to be done. Aaron turned away; continuing on felt as if he was turning his back on the people he was meant to protect. What lay before him was a massive development of terrain forming a canyon. He felt trapped and lost. As his senses regained their integrity once again, he recalled having followed a distinct path sliced through the inside of the rocky terrain. But as he glanced down the large formation, he found no break in the wall; he was stuck.

"Now what?" he said out loud with a ragged breath. Aaron glanced all around, searching and hoping for his way. His focus however was zeroed in on the sky, causing him to not notice what happened before his very feet. "NOW WHAT!" he screamed up into the pouring sky. Thunder from above echoed his outrage. His frustration mounted, causing him to collapse to his knees. He was feeling defeated. The purpose of his need had failed, he was out of place. Aaron felt he no longer belonged. His eyes opened softly and stared at the road. "Now what?" he choked out softly. Before his eyes, a miracle shined through the gloom. Running down the very center of the road, dots of light flashed in a procession, indicating to a certain direction. The choppy flow of direction illuminated a path up to the very wall which frustrated him so. Aaron slowly rose to his feet. His cloak draped around his form with a flop, soaked by the pouring rain. He raised his hood over his rain plastered hair. He stepped up to the rock face. To his horror, there was no further indication on where to go next. The rock face was too steep and flat to climb. With his finger covered hand, he brushed the rock ever so gently. Suddenly, the wall before him flickered as an ancient television with a bad antenna Aaron's eyes grew wide as he quickly ripped his hand away. After a second's hesitation, he gently placed his hand down again, and left it there. The wall now flashed in and out of view. From beyond the rock, the trail which he had been following continued to spread for what seemed like a mile. Suddenly from under his hand, holographic displays of light emerged from the wall, wrapping over his hand. The brilliant display felt to his surprise, familiar; it felt right. After a minute of standing there with his hand still out, the wall ceased flashing and disappeared altogether. In fact he no longer even felt the cool rock under his palm. The experience was overwhelming to him. His hand trembled as he lowered it to his side. Something about what he had just done felt oddly familiar, from far back in his childhood. After Aaron gathered his wits, he stepped forward and walked down the path, still flashing in a procession of lights. The proof of direction was reassuring. After a while of trekking down the path on foot, Aaron came to a switchback, turning sharply right. The canyon walls around the path seemed to stand there purely for the purpose of blocking away the outside world. He hiked up the incline which after a while longer leveled out again into a flat open plain. The whole way, the lights continued to flash, indicating his destination. He felt it was easy to get lost on the dark empty flat of the Grid. It seemed like another full hour of hiking before he saw in the distance the path of light disappearing. The flashes ceased as he approached yet another aggravating rock wall. Aaron stepped up to it and once again placed his open hand flat up against the wall. For seconds nothing happened. The rock didn't move and nothing illuminated. After the few seconds, his handprint glowed hot white. Then he watched as a streak of light traced from one fingertip to another, creating a full circle around his entire hand. He lowered his hand again, staring intently at the intricate design on the rock. The shape of the circle was familiar. Out of curious instinct, he reached back under his cloak and brushed the smooth surface of his disc. Aaron's eyes grew in shock as he solved the puzzle in his mind. He extracted his own disc from his back. Holding it in front of his face, he examined the object before slowly placing it gently on the spot on the wall. Suddenly, the empty space around the center protruded towards him, holding his disc in place. Slowly a soft hum built into a crescendo as his disc ignited to its awoken state. Before his eyes, the disc spun in three full circles before stopping. Aaron frowned as he saw nothing else happen. He hesitantly reached out again, retrieving it from its snug perch. As he slid his disc away, the rock wall split in two down the center. Aaron smirked as he looked around inside the new opening. The passage seemed just bigger than that of a household garage. Inside was more nothingness; dark dismal and empty. Aaron on the other hand was thrilled. His long trek paid off, though he had no guess as to where the lights had led him. Aaron continued on, pressing into the darkness, illuminated slightly by the brilliant blue glow of his suit's circuitry. He traveled slowly down the tunnel, disc ignited and still in hand, not sure what to expect, but ready to react. He then noticed a gentle flashing light, fading on and off far in the distance. The light beaconed to him in the darkness of the tunnel. As he continued down, his foot then came down on the floor, but instead he felt an unevenness on the surface. Curious, Aaron squatted down, brushing the surface with his empty hand. Aaron felt a strip with a miniscule dip running across the floor. As his hand brushed it, his gloveless fingers then made contact. At his touch, the strip illuminated with life, encircling the inside of the tunnel. Aaron grinned slightly. The feeling of these strange occurrences was overwhelming almost exhilarating. As he looked back up, he saw the wall just paces away from him through the small lash of light thrown by the flash on the floor. It continued to call to him, and Aaron was obliged to answer. He strode to the end of the tunnel at a cautious yet faster pace. The source came from a square of white, standing out flat in the middle of the dark floor. He stepped onto the platform, then looked up. The ceiling was low enough that the splash of light from the platform spread all around. At the end of the tunnel, above a shaft stretched into darkness. Aaron was unsure about the nature of this place. It seemed strangely familiar. He had before been here, but not personally. Suddenly, he started to lift off the ground. The white square ascended up through the shaft in the ceiling, now with a continuous shine. As the darkness of the shaft wrapped around Aaron and his circuitry, the platform glowed steadily with a warm, white glow. Still unsure of what to expect, Aaron pivoted, disc in hand. The lift rose at a steady pace. Slowly, the tunnel came to an end and a flat chamber appeared. Finally the lift came to a gentle stop. Aaron took a few seconds before stepping off. Before him was what appeared to be someone's living room. The entire chamber was dim and closed away, but all around the room, furniture of an intricate, comfortable yet almost advanced décor. The floor and ceiling was a dim white, with dark grey rock walls in between. Aaron's attention was immediately drawn to a pure white pillow placed in the very center of the room. He replaced his disc on his back while slowly approaching the center of the room. The pillow was rather isolated from the rest of the chamber's furniture. Built into the far left wall was what appeared as a pure white marble fireplace accompanied by a sofa flanked by two armchairs. Aaron continued to survey the room. The more he saw, the more his intrigue grew. Behind the lift was a single row of what Aaron recognized as books. As he approached the peculiar collection, he brushed his fingers across the old, tattered brown leather spines of familiar titles from his own world. Off to the right, was a table. Aaron was amused by the similarity the table had to that of any other family homes. The entire chamber seemed modeled after a home of comfort. Branching from both wings of the chamber were separate rooms, spookily familiar to that of a high end bedroom. It was nearly overwhelming to him; and to his surprise infuriating. Aaron hated the fact that he was here amongst comfort while the Defenders were in dodge, only steps away from annihilation. Now that he had the chance to catch his breath, he thought on his situation. For all he knew Sage was dead. He knew already that Tyree was, he never saw him after the guards had started chasing them; and it was Aaron's fault. Aaron threw off his hood and ripped his cloak off. As the rain-soaked fabric flopped to the dim white floor, the small cube clattered on the tile-like floor. The clatter rang to his ears, stealing his attention from his grief. As he saw the cube lying on the ground, the thought came to him.

"_Answers," _Trey had said. Aaron Flynn never before needed answers as bad as he did now. He reached down and retrieved the handheld device. At his touch, the cube's top half slid open, releasing a blue beam. Depicted in the brilliantly illuminating blue was his backpack. With his finger he tapped the icon. In response, the pack reintegrated before his eyes above the beam. Aaron reached out and grasped the all- to-real handle at the top of the pack. Impatiently, he ripped open the bag and retrieved the white, leather bound book. Its size always surprised him due to the volume of its contents. What seemed like should be as big as a text-book, was merely only the size of a spiral notebook. He held the book gently. He couldn't quite explain it, but the book was just, different. The white leather binding appeared brighter in a way. As he held it in his hands, it seemed lighter than before; despite its already compact size. The Indented stenciling of FLYNN almost seemed deeper, which stood out more before his eyes. The book also held a presence. As Aaron held the brilliant record in his hands, it felt more than just a regular book to him. He almost felt the regard of it being alive. Aaron growing confused and losing patience by the seconds, glanced around the chamber again in wonder before opening the book to a random page. The response however was horrifying. No hand-written words of any kind lay in wait to share their knowledge. Instead, the blank white of the page mocked him. In frustration, Aaron flipped through page after page after page. All sense of gentle handling tore away from his conduct as he tore through the pages in a panic. Not a single word appeared to him; on the blank tease of the pages.

"What? NO!" Aaron screamed as he aggressively riffled through the pages. "No no no!" he shouted. With another bellow of grief, the user chucked the empty book at the far wall. The book slammed roughly before collapsing closed with the front cover faced up. "What now," Aaron groaned as he dropped to his knees. His head drooped with his fists clenched. He was lightly pounding the ground while shaking his head. "I don't know what to do," he said softly. "And whatever that is, I can't do this alone." Aaron wallowed in his grief and self pity for a long while. All in that time in his head he repeated to himself. "I need help." Aaron finally felt inclined to lift his head. He couldn't believe what he saw through his emotion dampened eyes. Far against the wall, the book lay on the ground, glowing. The pages were alight in a blinding blue aura of illumination, licking the dark walls and white tiled floor and ceiling with brightness. Aaron rose from where he knelt slowly and inched steadily closer to the book. As he stood over it, allowing its brilliant glow to shine on his face, he also noticed a change on the cover. The indent of FLYNN was now defined even greater with fills of light. The front cover was bordered also with streak of glowing blue. Even more spectacular was the appearance of a symbol that struck Aaron with familiarity. He had before seen it plastered all over his grandfather's apartment, glowing on the chest of the legendary warrior, Tron. The logo burned bright with three squares lined horizontally and a single square placed under the middle. Slowly, Aaron reopened the book. The glow of the pages intimidated Aaron. Finally open, he stared into the blank page, immersed entirely in bright blue. Suddenly, Aaron was thrown back into the middle of the room by a forcefully explosive wave of light. He landed on his back, knocking away the pillow from its place. The entire chamber was now filled by the aura of brightness. As he attempted to sit up, he brought his hand up to his brow to block out the overwhelming brightness. From the heart of the aura, the light burned with a hot, white shine. Aaron turned away from the intense brightness. From the midst of light, a bright figure stepped up to him. The figure was draped in white robes, unnecessarily detailed with white circuitry.

"You're not alone, man." The voice was warm, gentle and soothing accompanied with a slight hint of gruffness. Aaron turned his head slowly to see an open hand held out before him. The hand was rather large, aged and pale yet smooth. Around the wrist was a beaded bracelet. Aaron grasped the hand and felt a sort of power surge through it, as he was pulled to his feet. Now at eye level, Aaron saw the man. His jaw was covered by a scruffy, silver beard with traces of his dark hair tone streaked around his mouth which curved in a warm smile. A well groomed mane of silver resided on his head. His eyes were a brilliant blue yet they rested gently on Aaron's bewildered face. The man's aged face was well known to Aaron; and sported features not unlike his own. He had seen it many times before though never in person for this person was dead.

"Kevin Flynn." Aaron said dumbfounded.

"Oh come on, is that any way to greet your great-great-great grandfather?" Flynn asked with a chuckle. Aaron felt all grief get swept away by that chuckle; so much so, he did so himself.

"No. But how?"

"How is this possible?" Flynn cut in playfully. "Aaron when I reintegrated Clu, my 'death' I guess you could say," he said with mock quotations with his fingers. "I became one with the Grid. I became a part of the Grid. I have been here ever since, watching," he said; his words dropped away in pain. Aaron stepped back slightly.

"Why? Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"It's not my place. And it doesn't work that way." Aaron scoffed. Again he glanced around the chamber now alit from the brilliance of the book.

"What is this place?" he asked. Flynn too glanced around, his smile spread even more.

"Home, or at least it was." He looked back at Aaron with a kindred warmth. "This Aaron, is the most sacred place here on the Grid. By coming here with my diary, you've opened a link to the inner workings of the Grid, I-E, me," he added with a humble indication of his hand. Aaron stood speechless still in disbelief he was actually face to face with his Grandfather. "Come," he said guiding Aaron with his arm around his grandson's shoulder. "I'm sure you've got tons of questions." Aaron was led to one of the two armchairs placed around the marble fireplace. Before seating himself, Kevin Flynn placed his open hand on the base of the fireplace. As he lifted it away, a blue liquescent, digital fire erupted and danced with life. Aaron watched in amazement as a smile, much like Kevin's, grew on his face. "You know I find that in times of crisis sometimes the best thing is to stop, and be still," Flynn explained as he seated himself comfortably into the opposite armchair. Aaron watched in wonder as the Grid's revered deity relaxed into an armchair and chuckled to himself while entwining his fingers over his lap. This was the figure of which programs worshiped and loved. To Aaron, he was merely a grandfatherly man with the spirit of a teenage Californian surfer; but never did he doubt him.

"Lets start with that then," Aaron said enthusiastically pointing at the fire. "You've done that and more, and recently I've been," he began to stumble over his words, trying to put across his train of thought.

"There's a reason why users are observed as deity by programs. Here on the Grid, we have the ability to alter our environment. We as users have powers unattainable to all programs. Heck I beam-hopped a Solar Sailor once, nearly drained me but still," he added with a laugh. "You too have these powers Aaron, and so far as I've seen, you've already tapped them too." Aaron scoffed.

"Opened a couple of doors is all."

"That were never meant to be opened again." Aaron smiled sheepishly. "Now that's a Flynn," Kevin grinned. "These abilities will come to you in time." Aaron grinned wide-eyed. Suddenly a thought came to him.

"The Beta Grid," Aaron blurted suddenly. For the first time since arriving, Kevin Flynn's smile faltered.

"That place is corrupt man. I watched in agony as my Grandson developed it and the MCP2. Finally after he came to his senses and abandoned the idea, the MCP2 was erased and he locked the place away. The thing that scares me the most though," he continued. "Ever since it was abandoned, I have been shutout. Its like a blind spot to me." The dread showed in Flynn's eyes as his gaze dropped to the floor.

"What is it exactly?" Aaron asked hesitantly.

"A world within a world. Eric developed it as a separate dimension within the Grid." Flynn paused again. "Impressive really, the feat of programming a new zone within a system. But he never should have done it." Aaron felt the grief Kevin Flynn so easily showed, but it was too much; added with his own. He sighed and let his head drop. He felt himself begin to shake. Within seconds, Aaron felt a large warm hand grasp his own. That warm protective touch calmed his gyration. "You haven't failed. Flynn said gently. Aaron looked up at him. He stood next to him with a beaming, consoling smile.

"But I abandoned them, all of them. I didn't do anything to stop them."

"True failure would have come from you heading into the thick without a course in mind. You would have failed then."

"But what's different?" Aaron snapped. "I don't know much more than when I left." Flynn stepped back and watched his grandson.

"Stand up," he said. Aaron glanced away, rolling his eyes in frustration. He did as asked and stood up straight before Flynn. Aaron was much taller and broader than the wise man. Flynn tilted his head slightly to look into his grandson's eyes. He brought his arms up, gripping his broad shoulders.

"There's more than one way to be a hero. There's the warrior," he paused making himself clear. "Then there's the sacrifice." Aaron watched Flynn intently, enlightenment hovered about him, not yet sinking in. Kevin Flynn gave another loving smile then released his grandson and turned away, back towards the midst of the room's shine. Aaron watched in puzzlement.

"How?" Aaron asked in panic. "What can I do?" Flynn turned to face him again, just steps away from being engulfed in light.

"Remove yourself from the equation, then the missing variable will be known to you." Flynn turned away again, swallowed by the blinding brilliant shine. An added surge of brightness flowed through the room nearly blinding Aaron again. He turned away until he felt the intense light die away completely. After having been swallowed in the aura for what felt like an hour, his eyes failed him completely in the dark of the room. After a while of gathering his senses, he stumbled his way back to the book. The cover was closed once again, all signs of the mystical glow had gone. He stooped down to retrieve the sacred record, pressing on the wall to support himself. Suddenly, the touch of his palm on the wall activated glowing panel, projected over his hand. He looked up to see the display. By maneuvering his fingers, the entire wall collapsed away bit by bit into the frame of a window. A thin sheet of energy separated himself from the open outside of the Grid. Hesitantly, Aaron stepped through, drawn by the sight of his purpose, his drive. Aaron stood firm as he saw far in the distance, Master City, glowing with an oppressing red. The dome of red energy still burned. The user's fists clenched tightly with hate. He hated the city, hated the disciples and what was worse, he still hated himself. Finally after minutes of contemplating Kevin Flynn's advice, he eased. His fists unclenched and his eyes softened on the City he now understood. He now knew what he had to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As Sage was shoved out onto the open stage of the assembly grounds, he refused to let the guards have their satisfaction with even a grunt. Since he had sent Aaron away, the guards had recaptured him out of the city and brought him back within its confines as a prisoner. The Defender put up just enough of a fight to discourage their ideas of venturing out any further. Sage had directed Aaron to the only safe haven in mind, but had no clue if he made it. Sage himself had been oblivious to Grid entirely. For the past two milicycles, he was locked away in a holding facility; similar to what he had experienced back in the real world. He wasn't tortured or even questioned; but he was isolated from any other program. The whereabouts however of the Defenders, was a different story. Having disbanded, they were scattered all around Tron City. Orad, Tyree and Bril had continued instigating revolution on the programs. One by one, they were seized after little success. Dep however, had become a ghost. He was abroad operating in ways to slow down the guards but there was no success in bringing him in or even tracing his actions. On the stage, Sage observed the situation. The programs again had been gathered for another of the guards' demonstrations. Nexor, First Chief of the Disciples' forces loomed before the innocents, delivering his sinister message.

"Two milicycles! You have failed to produce the User and he has failed to produce himself. For this incompliance, your peers will be punished." Sage looked around in terror at the other four programs, broken in both body and spirit. What little glow of circuitry they had was fading and in a slow flash. Nexor turned and pointed with a clawed finger at one of these programs. Sage watched as two guards converged on the program, now shrieking in horror. The program was held down in front of Nexor. "Show yourself user, your count is now twenty-seven of these programs, spare yourself any further shame." Eyes all around the stage darted around in search of a response. None came. Nexor hesitated no further, grabbing the program's hair, lifting him to eye level and lopping off his head. The program's cries shattered away along with his derezzed head and body. Sage gritted his teeth in disgust. The guard behind him tensed. Nexor turned menacingly again pointing now directly at Sage. The two guards converged on him, dragging him to the front of the stage along with Nexor. "Perhaps one of your own then," Nexor hissed. "Your compliance will save this program." Nexor kicked Sage down to the stage. Sage dropped to the floor with a slam. The Defender was dazed then panicked as Nexor's boot came down on his throat. Nexor's disc blazed in a fiery orange. As Nexor counted downed, he lifted his disc over his head. "What a shame," he hissed again. Suddenly, a blur of bright white streaked through the air over the stage, slicing with precision, Nexor's disc clean in half. The shock of the blow caused the First Chief to stumble. The bright white disc banked into a curve, mercilessly slicing into three guards in staggered formations, before curving straight back up above the center of the stage. All around the programs gasped in shock at the display. Suddenly, a figure clad in black robes over sleek black plating with white circuitry dropped from out of nowhere. While in midair, the figure caught the disc and heaved it, slamming the stage. The disc dug into the center, sending out a wave of power and energy. All programs on the stage were knocked down by the sheer force. As the haze of confusion lifted, the figure slowly lifted his head. His face was covered with a black reflective mask, overshadowed by a black hood. He stood tall, shining brilliantly amongst the dilapidation of Tron City. As the guards regained their focus, they all extracted discs and batons. The figure spoke with a distorted voice.

"Drop your weapons or I'll finish you all," he said. Sage recognized the voice. Dep had finally come out in the open. The Defender's power was unmatched. With a single slam of his disc, he could clear the stage. Nexor stood broad, emitting his evil orange glow.

"Who do you think you are?" he growled.

"You want me." Sage grew confused, it was obviously Dep, yet it wasn't. "Well here I am." The figure said. He stepped up, now addressing both Nexor and the crowd. "These programs are free to act as they desire, to live without fear of tyrants!" Quiet murmurs flowed over the body of the crowd. "And it is by their hands, their will that the Disciples' tyranny will fall." The crowd watched the mysterious figure in awe but lacked acceptance. These were old words, dead words to be laid down on broken spirits.

"You? You're the user?" Nexor scoffed. He cackled menacingly, his orange eyes burning into the visor of the mysterious figure. "You've made quite a mess. Because of your cowardice, you've allowed the derezzolution of many," he spoke now turning to the crowd, projecting to both the figure and the hundreds of programs. The figure looked out over them all. He saw the greater impact that Nexor's piercing words had on them. His head stooped ever so slightly. The visor then snapped to focus again on Nexor. He stared down on the evil program. Suddenly from under the hood, the black faceplate collapsed back into the collar of the figure's armor. Aaron pulled back the hood from his blonde hair to reveal his young, hard face. His piercing blue eyes delved into Nexor's evil glow.

"I'm here now," he said in his own clear voice. "Allow these programs to live and I will turn myself in." Aaron Flynn raised his disc high over his head. "If you don't, I will demonstrate my power and destroy you all."

"That's quite a bluff."

"You willing to take that chance?" Aaron challenged. Nexor's gaze narrowed on the face of his target.

"Fine," he growled finally. "They will live, for now." Aaron stood strong for another full moment before lowering his disc. With a motion of his hand, Nexor commanded the guards to converge on the user. All the time, Aaron never blinked, never broke eye contact with Nexor. Sage who had been watching in awe, without ability to speak, watched as Aaron was stripped of his disc and baton then escorted into a waiting Recognizer. Aaron was different; stronger, calmer, determined. He had changed, changed into the very user the Defender's all wanted him to be. This was it, their opportunity for inspiration. Aaron had just become the symbol the programs all desperately needed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sage waited no longer. As he stood up, the hum of the Recognizer still loomed in the air. He moved fast making his way to the front of the stage. The vast crowd of programs bustled with confusion, intrigue, and even anger. The young Defender steadied his adrenaline driven excitement.

"Programs, what more will it take? What more is required before peace is restored?" Sage stood firm. "The Disciples have only oppressed us and allowed only those who don't challenge their ways to thrive. Ways that persecute our beliefs. You have been forced to deny your beliefs in order to save your lives. No more! No more hiding, no more denying yourself, action is the key to reviving our way of life." Murmurs and waves of excitement streaked through the crowd. Pockets of programs even began to accept it. At this display of revolution, the five leftover guards advanced on Sage.

"That's enough program," declared the guard advancing from ahead. Two more approached him from the sides and seized him. Their grips clamped around his arms. Sage fought to break free only to suddenly feel a shock strike him from behind. As he grunted, his legs gave out on him. The crowds of programs reacted in anger. A small group of them actually mustered their courage and stormed the stage. More armed guards converged on the unarmed programs. An uproar went out from the revolting programs as they attempted to strike the guards. Sage used the guard's confusion and swept the legs out from his captors. The attack of the programs was courageous, but was futile against the collective forces of the Disciples. As the struggle grew, suddenly a streak of bright white light surged from the midst of the crowd. The disc curved wide onto the stage, striking guards in a procession. Another figure ran out and leapt from the crowd onto the stage. He caught the disc in one hand and stood up straight. This figure was much like the persona Aaron Flynn had arrived in. His grey octagonal irises narrowed on the guards as his mask covered only from his nose down. Sage watched wide eyed with a grin.

"Dep," he whispered. Two guards flanked on Dep. One swung at him with a lit baton. Dep jumped over the attack, landing low behind the guard. He swiped his disc on the guard's shin. As he spun to confront the next, the guard shattered into orange crystalline bits. The next guard lunged at him with a double-edged baton. Dep used his disc trap the baton. He spun his wrist and used the leverage to strike the guard with the other end. As he too shattered, Dep stood up again. All around him, guards had been overpowered by the programs who now stood with claimed discs and batons. Sage stood up and approached the great warrior.

"Thank you, Sir." He grunted.

"Well done Defender." Dep stood up before the restless crowds. He pulled away his hood and allowed the mask to drop away. As Dep's likeness fell upon the crowd of programs, shock and awe erupted from the crowd. Murmurs and whispers carried the name of both Flynn and Dep.

"Daniel Flynn, he's returned!" One such program exclaimed. The declaration sent an even more furious wave of murmurs. Dep raised his open palm up to the gathered programs.

"No," he belted over the crowd. The murmurs ceased, giving Dep focus. "Daniel Flynn was, as he was to us all, my user. I am merely like you; a program." Dep gazed over the faces of the programs. They were listening, all of them. "A program that tires of these Disciples!" he shouted intensely. "A program that has devoted his existence in fighting the Disciples, like so many of you had before," he boldly outstretched his hand over the crowd, nearly drawing them in through his words. He paused and breathed heavily trying to quell anticipation boiling in him. "Do you want to be free?" he belted. Few in the crowd muttered a reply just louder than a whisper. "Do you want your freedom!" Dep called out again.

"Yes," a collection from the crowd said.

"Do you want your freedom!" Dep shouted.

"Yes," the reply grew in strength.

"Do you want your freedom!"

"Yes!"

"Do you want your freedom!"

"YES!" the boom of thunderous voices nearly shook the earth. Programs stirred uncontrollably from the gathering. Off to the side on the stage, Sage watched in awe. The sight was inspiring. Light, not just from the circuitry of their suits, but in their hearts and spirits burned brightly. Warriors, broken cycles ago found their cause again.

"Then fight! Fight for your user!" Cheers and roars bellowed from the reinvigorated programs. The hum of engines contended in the air, nearly drowned out by the strength of the programs. Behind the gathering, a Light Tank positioned itself to block the black street. The top half of the craft rotated, directing the large barrel at the crowds. Dep reached again for his disc which he ignited in his hand.

"Sage, disc out!" he called out. The young Defender did as told, stepping up next to him with his disc at the ready. "Count of three." He said. "One;" Sage saw Dep's focus on the tank. "Two;" Sage too zeroed his focus on the vehicle. "Three!" The both of them leapt into the air, throwing their weight to make them spin sideways. After one revolution, they redirected their center of gravity to follow the maneuver with a back flip, heaving their discs along with their flips. As the both of them landed facing the opposite direction, the super charged discs soared into the tank. The craft emitted into a splash of light, derrezing it away. The discs returned faithfully to the two Defenders as they charged through the crowd, leading the push of the angered programs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Aaron felt unusually calm. Even with the encircling escort of the Guards leading him down the shadowy hallway, Aaron felt in control. Nexor led the procession, smiling smugly to himself as he headed them through the minimal orange glow which illuminated only on the foot of the walls and with Aaron's disc gripped tightly in hand. Only the echoes of their foot falls could be heard in the empty hallway. The group of ten reached the end of the hall to a large intricate door, which seemed very little like the décor of the Grid and more like the door of a grand palace. Nexor outstretched his hand, laying his clawed palm firmly on it. The door split down the middle, sliding apart to allow them entry. Through the procession of Guards, Aaron surveyed the room. It was vast and circular in nature. Just as the hallway, the room was deprived of revealing illumination. A strip of orange lighting emitted from the rim of the bend of the room. The most catching details however were the cones of glow which shone on each of the five figures seated in thrones set into the walls. None of the lights however caught Aaron's attention, only the burning, piercing, eerie stares of ten eyes boring in on him. A shiver traveled down his spine, but he didn't dare give them satisfaction. Boldly and confidently, Aaron stared right back. Nexor stopped in the center of the room, dropping to his knee before the Disciples. Aaron was led to a spot off to the left. The Guards forced his feet into the two slots on the floor. Suddenly, orange energy clamps seized his feet. Before he could react any further, a surge of energy launched from the clamps on his feet and seized his wrists. Aaron attempted to fight it, but was then thwarted by the beam of energy retracting, pulling his arms down in front of him. As he stood in the trap, Aaron attempted to break away from its bind. Sniggers and scoffs came from the guttural taunts of the Guards. Aaron composed himself again, controlling his temper.

"Try if you must, user," a droning yet intimidating voice rang through the chamber as Drux taunted from his perch.

"You will only fail," a female's droning voice sounded now. Vyril glared at him with smug satisfaction. Finally, Aaron was relieved from their agonizing stares.

"Nexor," Scylus' hissing drone echoed in the chamber. "Have you his disc?"

"He has," Jekl's droning voice answered instantly.

"Splendid," Vyril hissed maliciously.

"Our mission is nearly complete," declared Avro in a gravely drone. Still on his knees, Nexor bowed his head and presented Aaron's disc gently over his head. Aaron then witnessed a sight never before seen for many cycles. The thrones glided down from their lofty perch on the wall, gently reaching the shadowy floor of the chamber. In sync with each other, the five Disciples rose from their thrones and stepped down. Their long draping robes cascaded around their forms. Scylus gracefully approached Nexor in a haunting manner, extending a long thin fingered hand paler than any Aaron had before seen. Nexor gently placed the disc in his palm. With his other hand, the Disciple clasped down on the disc. He inhaled deeply then released his breath slowly. Aaron grunted out in protest of Scylus' possession. Scylus' head slowly turned to fix his gaze on the user. With hauntingly idle steps, the Disciple approached Aaron in his bound state. His arm slowly raised, sliding away the deep shadow of his hood, revealing a pure bald, white head. Etched on his face were markings resembling digital circuits. Once he was just a few feet away, his eyelids flashed open revealing the black abyss which filled his entire eyeballs.

"Rejoice user, redemption is here."

"With the key, our teacher will be freed," Vyril droned hauntingly. Aaron's mind raced, reflecting on his moment in Flynn's hideout.

"You're going to the Beta Grid," Aaron blurted. Scylus' mouth curled into a grin.

"Returning."

"Fulfilling our covenant," Jekl replied.

"You're going to release the Master Control Program," Aaron said as he quickly unraveled the Disciples' mysterious plot.

"Once sealed, the sanctuary was cut away."

"Need the disc of a user."

"To unlock the seal and set free our teacher."

"Share his divine revelation." Aaron growled over the eerie droning.

"You'll enslave us all," he blurted. Avro, the eldest and wisest of the Disciples stepped forward, closer to Aaron.

"Foolish user, unworthy of enlightenment." He turned away, slowly gliding away to the door. "Come, our teacher awaits." Nexor stood from his kneel.

"My Lords, what do you desire I do of with the user?" Drux gingerly looked from shoulder to shoulder at the other four. Each nodded at him, which he then granted to Nexor.

"Derezzolution." From behind his mask, the program sneered maliciously, waiting as the five robed figures disappeared through the door, accompanied by seven of the guards. Standing in the trap, Aaron listened in the dark as Nexor cackled, circling him. In his clawed hands still rested Aaron's confiscated baton.

"You won't be needing this anymore," taunted as he broke the device in two. The broken baton dissinegrated into blue crystalline bits. Aaron glared back at the evil program, staring right back into his glowing orange eyes.

"No matter what you do to me, you can't stop what's begun today," declared Aaron; defiance pronounced in his words.

"I am going to erase you," Nexor said as he stopped and faced his captive. Nexor then reached back for his own disc and raised it to Aaron's chin. Nexor glowered at him waiting for Aaron's defiance to break. He however, was firm. Aaron glared right back. After a moment, Nexor chuckled.

"You are brave user, I'll give you that. He backed away slowly with his disc still raised and pointing at Aaron; sizzling and glowing in his grip. "My orders are to derezz you here and now. However," he grinned as he threw his disc at Aaron. The disc soared straight to him, rather low. Aaron watched as the object flew just in front of him, missing his legs by an inch, slicing straight into the beam of energy which surged from the clamps on his feet. As the disc arched back to its owner, the energy beams dissipated and the clamps were gone. Steadily, he lifted his feet out of the slots, one at a time. Aaron looked back up at Nexor who's cackle rang through the chamber. The First Chief waved his hand. Motioning for the remaining guard to approach. Obediently, the Guard walked up to his commander. "Disc," he demanded quietly. Without question or hesitation, the Guard retrieved his disc from his back, holding it out for Nexor. Without looking at the Guard, he grasped the disc, activating it in his grip. Aaron watched as Nexor swiftly and suddenly sliced the Guard into derrezolution. With a digitized wail, the Guard exploded into orange crystalline bits again. Nexor cackled again then tossed the disc across the chamber to Aaron. With one hand, Aaron caught it with a snarl on his face.

"That will be the last life you destroy," he barked. Nexor howled with laughter. The program then jumped into a spin, launching his disc at Aaron. The user was ready, rolling away to the side. Nexor followed through with another heave, which Aaron leapt away from, trying to close in the gap between the both of them. Had it not been for the vicious program's orange circuitry lighting, he'd have been impossible to see in the shadowy chamber. Now in the middle of the chamber, Aaron braced himself, as he saw Nexor soar through the air, disc in hand. He dropped down at Aaron's position, slamming down his disc. Aaron held his disc in both hands over his head as he crouched low. The impact of discs sent a wave of pure power surge from the center of the chamber. Nexor was thrown back a step or two before he angrily kicked Aaron in the face. Aaron dropped to the hard floor of the chamber, rolling away further, dazed from the kick. Blood dripped from his face. He quickly regained focus just in time to see Nexor release his disc again. Aaron jumped to his feet, blocking the attack with his own disc. The clash sent sparks as Nexor's disc sailed back and Aaron leapt and spun releasing his own. Nexor saw his attack coming, waving it off with a simple deflection. The disc skimmed past Nexor harmlessly. Aaron charged at his opponent, then leapt in the air. Nexor shifted into a pivot to block an attack, but was too slow. Aaron came down in front of him throwing his fist with one hand, and catching the rebounding disc sailing above his head with the other. Nexor retracted as the punch struck him in the face, recovering just in time to block Aaron's downward slice. Back and forth, the combatants exchanged blows and blocked deadly close quartered slices of each other's discs. This is where Aaron's police combat training shone through and he became grateful for the ambush exercises and counter blade training. Nexor's fury intensified with anger as Aaron continuously bested him in the brawl. He finally seized the opportunity to back flip out of the scrimmage, launching his disc out while in midair. Aaron shifted to the side not fast enough however to avoid contact. The razor sharp edge sizzled through the air, scraping across his chest, drawing another streak of blood. Aaron tumbled to his knees, gripping his wound. Nexor charged at him again, catching his disc and leaping high into the air. He came back down with his disc still sizzling. Aaron grunted as he leapt into a low roll behind the airborne First Chief. Aaron steadied his stance and with a mighty heave, threw his disc. Before reaching the floor, the program shattered into an explosion of crystalline bits. Aaron stood still, crouched low to the floor, shoulders heaving and head low as his heart raced and fought to steady his breathing. After a moment to compose himself, Aaron stood up straight, broad and steady. On the floor in front of him was Nexor's disc, laid in the pile of orange bits. Never again would it erase an innocent life.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

From inside the hallway to the throne room, the explosion of blue light erupted, relieving the depressing hall of its darkness. The large hole cleared of the bright mist, allowing Aaron to leap through. He landed the dive in a roll, which then allowed him to continue charging. Aaron hadn't had time to think over the impact he just had on the Grid or his wound which to his amazement no longer hurt or bled. As he raced down the dark corridors, an alarm suddenly blared throughout the entire structure. "Oh great," Aaron breathed as he continued down the halls. As he rounded the corner and charged down the hall, three Guards emerged from intersections in the hall, discs blazing. Aaron instinctively dropped to his knees, sliding low on the glossy floor over the tosses of the guards discs. Aaron tossed his disc in mid slide, slicing down the middle guard. As he derezzed, Aaron slid in between the flanking programs. While still in a slide, Aaron jumped back to his feet without breaking stride. His disc returned to him with a hum which he caught as he spun, then released again in a second rotation. Anticipating the discs direct strike, the Guard pivoted to parry it away. The disc however hit the wall and ricocheted in an angle, striking the first guard from the side and bouncing from the opposite wall before striking the other from behind in the rebound. Aaron caught the disc again, and charged down the halls. By now, the Disciples were well on their way to the entrance of the Beta Grid. He had to intercept them, keep them from reaching the seal. As he contemplated the means by which he would do so, his thought immediately settled on the Defenders. So far, he'd only seen Sage and he was surrounded by Guards alone. He could only hope that his words had inspired the programs, though a feeling told him they needed more. Aaron had no idea where he was going and no sense of direction inside the dark halls. For all he knew he was going in circles. To his dismay, he emerged in the junction of a four way intersection. As his frustration grew he staggered back and forth, spinning and struggling to control himself.

"_Stop and be still…"_

The words lofted in his ear, resonating in his mind. He couldn't quite recall where he'd heard it. He stood alone in the middle of the empty hall. Aaron closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, clearing his mind. For reasons he couldn't explain, he slowly lowered into a crouch and placed his open palm on the glossy, black floor. He then filled his mind with a single thought, focusing on it with all his power and will. "I need to get out of here," he whispered to himself. From under his hand, a pool of light erupted. The orange circuitry lining the joint of the floor and walls flickered away to a pure white. The flat black walls and ceiling too suddenly showed traces of glowing circuits which streaked down the halls. The once dismal interior of the entire building now glowed and shined, filled with the relieving traces of the circuitry. Aaron opened his eyes and glanced in awe and wonder at the amazing sight of the surging life of the halls. He looked down at the floor to find a single streak of light in a cascading flash, continuing down the right turn. As he looked further down the path, he saw it bend, directing the way he needed to go. With a burst of joy, Aaron leapt to his feet and sprinted down the hall, following the cascading flash of the path. As he erupted from around a corner, he saw a Guard, mindlessly observing the sudden change of the halls. Dumbfounded, he was unaware of the disc which struck him, derezzing him to bits. Aaron caught the disc again, continuing down the hall. To his surprise, he encountered few Guards; strange since he recalled seeing an entire force spread out in patrols when he was escorted inside. Only after another minute of navigating the halls had passed, Aaron emerged to a wide flat area. At the opposite end of the room, was a door. Flanking both sides of the door, Guards drew their batons, activating the blades. Aaron skidded to a halt, disc in hand.

"Stop there intruder!" one Guard barked out at him.

"You're not going any further," the other remarked. Aaron sniggered as he raised his disc.

"What makes you think that?" he teased.

"Sealed tight, now drop your disc."

"Hmm," Aaron mocked. "I bet I can open that door without even taking either of you out," he mused boldly.

"I said drop the disc!" the Guard growled. Aaron shrugged then dropped low to the floor slamming the floor with his empty hand. The entire room's new white circuitry surged brightly with a violent flash of white light. The security door behind the Guards glowed with white circuitry before sliding open. In shock, the Guards glanced over at the open door. Aaron took advantage of their loss of focus and threw his disc which arched in a curve before striking down both Guards. As they collapsed into bits, Aaron ran through their piles.

"Told ya," he whispered mockingly as he ran through the doorway. Aaron stopped in his tracks as he emerged into a spacious, open area, alit with Aaron's recent change of décor. Across from the balcony where he stood, there was no wall, only an orange energy shielded opening into the black misty, storm raged sky. Lined up in a neat procession were sleek aircrafts with wings folded in their landed position. Aaron looked around the hanger, scanning for his next move. The entire hanger was full of Guards on alert for the intruder. "If only there was some way I could blend in," he thought to himself. Aaron then stopped and closed his eyes again focusing on that very thought. Suddenly, Aaron's lightsuit flickered away to the orange circuitry. With a laugh, he opened his eyes and wrenched off the cloak he wore over his suit. He willed for his armor's helmet to activate. As he walked down the balcony towards the skinny staircase, his helmet closed in around his face. He casually though hurriedly walked down the thin, flat single steps which were supported only by jutting from the wall. He passed another Guard on his descent, completely anonymous to the program. Aaron reached the glossy floor and trotted down to the front of the hanger. He looked out through the shield and was surprised by what he saw. As his view scanned down to the surface far, far below, he saw through the mist flashes of light and a thunderous uproar boom through the glowing orange streets; Master City was a battle ground.

"What are you doing program?" demanded a Guard. His baton was gripped in his hand but not yet ignited. Aaron turned to the Guard, readying himself for any reply.

"The Disciples, where did they go?" he demanded back, edging his voice with gruff authority.

"Didn't say. They left on a shuttle with a patrol minutes ago," the Guard answered.

"I'm required to assist them," Aaron replied. He wasn't sure where the words were coming from, but they were working. "What's our fastest aircraft?" The Guard cocked his helmeted head slightly.

"Light Jet," he answered warily.

"Get me one," Aaron demanded. The Guard backed away, glancing down at his baton.

"They're on our batons. Identify yourself," he demanded. The Guard was extra cautious now. Aaron moved like lightning, he lashed out at the Guard, trapping him in a headlock while wrestling the baton from his grip. Once the baton was free, Aaron swung the Guard to his left and with a swift kick, pushed him through the shield over the edge and down to his demise.

"Hey stop there!" another Guard called out from across the hanger. Aaron moved quickly. He dove through the shield, plummeting through the air. Aaron rested in freefall for a moment before he gripped the baton with both hands and broke the two halves. Aaron was then forced onto his back with his arms down at his side. All about him, the blue flashes materialized into a cockpit. The Jet was of a new design, as most other vehicles were from the days of Sam Flynn. The Jet like all others was sleek with a narrow aerodynamic body, covered by a canopy. A single booster propelled him straight down to the ground, which was getting closer and closer. With a yell, Aaron adjusted the pitch, easily bringing the jet from its dive. The craft's small yet long wings expanded to the sides from the very front of the jet. The Guard though did not lie, the Jet was faster than a bullet fired from a gun. Aaron cried out excitedly as he darted in the air just over the rooftops of the unique architecture of Master City. With the adrenaline pumping, he dared to execute dangerous maneuvers in between the narrow gaps of the tower. As he spun the jet, he peered down at the streets below. Battles erupted through the shroud of mist. As the craft leveled out, he saw the wall of Tron City dead ahead of him. The wall, erected around the entire impoverished city, burned with the orange circuitry around its rim. Aaron glared at the oppressing structure with hate; such a thing would demoralize anyone. On the other hand, the destruction of it would inspire. Aaron stabilized the Jet and found the trigger on the throttles. He aimed the reticule at the base of the wall then squeezed on the trigger. The single rapid fire canon on the belly of the jet released a cluster of laser blasts. The impact on the wall caused massive damage as the blasts splashed the explosive light on the structure. As Aaron swept the wall with the canon fire, bits disintegrated, eating away the oppression, releasing the programs of Tron City. As he banked around, he saw the battle that raged below. The wave of programs beat away and vanquished the blockade. "Go get them!" Aaron cheered from inside the cockpit. As he saw the battle, his focus snapped again to the priority at hand, he had to stop the Disciples.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The battle of the Grid caused fluctuations in the power couplings, disabling the shield over the city. Aaron smirked from the good fortune as he darted over the wall and the great stretch of wilderness of the Grid. Far ahead, a small glow was quickly diminishing. Aaron was positive, the glow of orange was the Disciple's patrol. Aaron swore as he saw the glow getting smaller and weaker. Restlessly, he searched around the cockpit for any control. The mechanisms of the Jet were few and simple. He then found another function he'd previously not used. With a shrug and deep sigh, Aaron waved over the mechanism. The wings in the nose folded into the sides of the Jets body and the booster in the rear kicked into an entirely new propulsion level. Aaron felt as if he was melting into the cushioned pads which he lay in the cockpit from the immense overpowered acceleration. The air around him roared as he stiffly adjusted course when needed. The smeared glow ahead began to part into individual glows as he got closer and closer to the procession. Ahead, the pilot programs straddling their First Generation Light Jets turned their heads, seeing only a bolt of blue light fast approaching. Two banked into a flip, arching high in the air and rounding behind Aaron's jet which was now only yards away. Their orange laser ribbons traced their route, leaving the lethal walls behind in their wake. Aaron quickly disengaged the setting needing complete control to navigate the barricades of the ribbons and ready to engage the two jets. From behind, they fired their wing mounted cannons at his Jet. With a snide grin, Aaron thumbed another control, emitting his own light ribbon. In a swift maneuver, he executed a sharp turn which careened into a corkscrew. The jets behind banked away to avoid impact, and pursued with their cannons blazing. Aaron rolled to avoid the blasts, creating a complicated tunnel with the ribbon. Quickly he threw the throttle back, flipping his jet in a sharp back flip, arching behind the jets, lining them in his sighting reticule. Aaron squeezed the trigger again, releasing another hail of lasers. The Jet ahead of him, spun to avoid the shots, though was winged in its attempt. As it teetered unstably, Aaron gunned the accelerator, cutting down in front of the program's route. The light ribbon of Aaron's wake sliced the jet down the middle before dispersing into tiny bits in the wind. The program manning the second light jet glanced back at his derezzed comrade. Aaron swerved his jets course, shifting his ribbon's path into a collision with the other pilot. When the program finally returned focus, it was too late. He slammed into the remaining wall, derezzing on impact. Aaron whooped again as he spun back on course with the initial patrol. His eyes grew wide and mouth dropped, finally realizing how much ground he'd lost. Spanning far out over the horizon was the vast Sea of Simulation. The dark depths restlessly surrounded the grand body of land which comprised of the Grid, nearly mirroring the torrent of the stormy sky. The Disciples patrol was nearing the shore while Aaron was still in the midst of the Outlands. Aaron kept calm over the stressful circumstance, remembering the Light Jet's enhanced capabilities. Suddenly, the displays of the craft flashed urgently red. The Jet shuddered, bobbing in the air and losing speed. Aaron scrambled on his back inside the cockpit, searching for the cause. The displays all around him shone calculations showing his craft losing power. "Oh perfect!" he grumbled as the Jet shuddered again. According to the display, he only had seconds left before the Jet would disengage completely. As he struggled for a solution, he saw the Disciples getting further and further away. Suddenly a surging emission of light caught the corner of his eye. Aaron glanced down over his shoulder spotting one of the many bright glowing blue transmission beams, streaking in a single straight direction above the black ocean below. The beams emitted from transmission nodes located throughout the edges of the Grid. From what Aaron saw, the Disciples' route was evenly parallel with the rod of pure energy. His eyes darted between the two of them, wincing at the inspiration of pure insanity that burned in his head. His Jet was shutting down, and he was in a race against evil and oppression. Cursing over the blaring alarms of his cockpit, Aaron shifted the throttle, banking off to the left. His Jet shuddered violently now as he drifted over the beam. He climbed higher slightly before making his move. "Bad friggen idea!" he belted as he disengaged his Jet. The cockpit around him seemed to digitally collapse and fold away. He quickly snapped the baton to his boot before wrenching his disc off his back, gripping it tightly in both hands, he dove straight into the intense burning glow of the beam. Aaron squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn't going to work, he just knew it. He expected to just disintegrate into the beam without a trace; he didn't though. Zipping down the beam headfirst with his disc out in front, Aaron soared through the beam. The surging power was overwhelming, causing his stiff arms to shake, feeling a pressurized squeeze on the rest of his body. Aaron dared to open his eyes, nearly blinded by the sudden exposure of immense light. The beam to his surprise looked almost hollow, comprised by a collection of millions of tiny streaks of the pure energy, surging in a single direction like a current. The experience was exhilarating, Aaron no longer traveled as fast as a bullet, he was a bullet, launching across the Grid at an unfathomable rate. He turned his head to the right, to watch as he was neck and neck with the Disciple's patrol. A single large aircraft Aaron had never before seen, edged with the orange circuitry was flanked by an escort of two other Light Jets and four Recognizers. Aaron contemplated the force the Disciples had escorting them, calculating the sum of the Recognizers and the Light Jets. He shrugged off the thought; he'd deal with the odds when he faces them. Suddenly, the patrol broke from its route, taking its cues from the Disciple's Light Shuttle. Watching them he saw the patrol branching away to the east. Aaron readied himself for what he knew he had to do. He made three tiny heaves of his body encased in the beam before throwing his weight and out of the current. He felt himself break through the beam and back into the cold contrast from inside the hot energy of the beam. Free from the beam, he shifted his weight over to his right, leering away from the beam. He flailed while still being launched forward by the extreme momentum gained from the beam's acceleration. Grasping his focus again, he felt himself begin to lose momentum, slowly beginning to drop as he rapidly launched forward. Next Aaron knew, the dark misty, rocky ground was swallowed by the vast, dark depths of the Sea of Simulation. Desperately, Aaron replaced his disc on his back and scrambled for his baton. He reached to his boot and quickly grasped both ends. "Please work!" he pleaded to himself before breaking the two ends. Again he was forced onto his back, which he expected this time. The cockpit materialized around his body and long, skinny wings expanded from the nose of the sleek Jet. Not long after he banked sharply in an airborne U-turn just feet above the black ocean, the circuitry of the Jet flickered and flashed. The displays blared red again. Like an overused battery, the craft was barely grasping sustainment with nothing but the scraps of its power reserves. Aaron focused on the large body of orange glows which had landed. On the edge of a geometrically shaped peninsula, the crafts had landed. The beam had carried him far over the dark ocean. Aaron dared to push the limits of the Jet pushing it as fast as it would go. He shot through the air, once again feeling as if he was sinking into the pad of the slim cockpit. He shuddered violently, his teeth vibrating from the uncontrollable shaking of the craft. The shoreline of the peninsula was now within sight, he was nearly there. Then his Jet failed. The craft lost all acceleration, soaring purely on momentum now. Aaron watched as the cockpit around him collapsed away again. The two ends of the baton in his tight grasps were all that remained of the jet. The momentum still carried him but couldn't keep him away from plummeting into the depths of the Sea of Simulation. The splash was agonizingly painful, Aaron had broke through the surface on his back, unable to straighten out into a pencil form. The pain at first was excruciating, though slowly eased away. His eyes which previously had been squeezed shut, gently opened. All sense returned to him as he clawed away at the numbing bite of the water. He had no perception of how deep he truly was. As he looked down there was only the pitch black of the depths, looking up was no better. He kicked hard with his legs propelling to the unknown break of surface. First through to the brisk yet relieving air were his hands quickly followed by his head. Aaron gorged on a huge breath of air as he frantically bobbed in the unstable shift of the ocean. Darting his head around, he found land just feet away. Aaron powered through the overwhelming cold of the Sea, propelling to the land before him. From where he swam, he saw ahead of him in the distance the gathering of orange glows of circuitry on the programs' attire. Aaron tore through the Sea like a surfer past the breakers. He was a strong swimmer though the overwhelming fatigue of his recent actions tolled on his aching body. Finally, his fingertips grappled onto the edge of solid land. There was no steady descend of a beach beneath a tide, only a merciless drop off into nothing. As he threw his heavy arms out from the ocean and onto the solid land, his body slammed into the face of the sudden ledge of solid ground. Taking deep breathes at his first chance, Aaron rested his weary head on his arms, treading with his stomach down submerged. As his vision cleared, Aaron remembered where he was and the stakes he was up against. Groaning and straining his fatigued body, he pulled himself on shore. Slowly, he rose to his feet looking out over the terrible sight. The Guards all circled around a pedestal in the center of the flat, grey peninsula. From the distance he was at he could barely make out the ceremonial progression of black robed figures, approaching the pedestal. Winded yet determined, Aaron mustered his strength and sprinted to the pedestal. No matter what, the Disciples could not leave! As he got closer and closer, he made out the figure of at the head of the procession, gingerly holding Aaron's own disc in his pale hands. With a grimace, Aaron reached for his borrowed disc and heaved it at the Guard closest in the circle. The program never saw it coming, derezzing on impact without warning. The disc returned to Aaron as well as capturing the attention of the surrounding Guards. They spun to face him, drawing discs and batons. Upon retrieving his disc, he spun it out again, encountering a Guard wielding only a baton-staff. Aaron quickly covered ground, approaching the Guard head on. Aaron swiftly wielded his disc in the encounter, treating it as a set of brass knuckles. As the Guard swung hard left, Aaron deflected with a punch-like maneuver to the side then followed through slicing the program on the chin. He dropped with bits flying as Aaron spun out of the way to continue a charge. He jumped into the air, spinning with his body horizontal to the ground before releasing the disc. The powerful attack missed the programs completely, impacting on the ground between two of them, sending an explosion of light, swallowing them whole. Aaron finally closed in near the pedestal, just outside the ring of Guards. Six Guards faced him, batons pointed out at him, daring the user to make a move. A guttural hissing chuckle lofted in the air.

"Impressive, User, to come so far for nothing," Scyluss taunted, fixing him with the same stare as his fellow Disciples. "Despite your misguided efforts, you have failed." Scylus suddenly bellowed a guttural roar as he hefted the disc over his hooded head then slammed it into a slot on the floor of the pedestal. A wave of light expanded from the center of the pedestal, enveloping the dark area in a blue light. Lesser programs destabilized from the immense force which came from the disc of a user. Scylus retracted three steps as a pillar of blue energy surged from the disc, reaching endlessly into the storm ridden sky. Aaron, after tumbling from the force of the wave regained his footing. Scylus stood aside motioning for Vyril to approach the pillar. The broad beam of energy glowed fiercely, nearly washing out the white, pale faces of the Disciples. With a determined, devious grin, she stepped into the pillar, disappearing into the flare of light. With a tiny bow of the head to Scylus, Avro too submerged into the light. Scylus looked to his two remaining brothers, who gracefully waved him away.

"No Brother," Jekl boasted.

"I want the User," Drux said lustfully with a snarl.

"Careful Brothers, I don't need to remind you how long you have after removing the key," the Disciple warned. Aaron watched as Scylus gave one last stare then reached down to the ground and drew the disc from the slot in the pedestal. To his surprise, the pillar of light remained. Scylus stepped into the pillar. Drux and Jekl both leapt from the stone pedestal to the hard, flat ground. Landing on their feet, they emerged with discs in hand, sizzling and burning hot red. Aaron glared back at them, his disc held loosely in his grip. Drux, a program not much different than his fellow Disciple, made the first move. His broad form chucked his disc out from across his chest. Aaron didn't dare depart from his own, knowing his companion Jekl would retaliate the moment he let it go. Within seconds after smacking away Drux's disc, Jekl's sizzled up at him. Aaron dodged the attack, leaning far back. Following through with his dodge, Aaron leapt into the air, launching to them, closing the gap between the combatants. He, however, found himself where he didn't want to be. In the middle of furious sweeps and short jabs and slices, Aaron focused all his attention on deflecting attacks instead of dealing them. Drux finally rounded behind him, grabbing his back collar and revving for a slice. Aaron reacted, throwing his weight to the side, minimizing the hit spot and depth of the wound. The blood dripped away from him through the incision on his back. With a grunt, Aaron rolled away from a cascade of incoming slams from Drux. Jekl hung back, laughing as his eccentric brother continued trying to nab Aaron on the ground.

"They say Users are difficult to erase," he laughed, his sick pale, white face contorted with evil glee. "That you're immortal, that you're divine." Aaron finally rolled far enough to regain his footing, glaring back up at the taunting Disciple. "Yet you seem no more powerful than any of the rabble that you strive to defend." Aaron quickly diverted from Drux's next over powering blow. Launching his disc out at the program and slicing through him in a rain of crystalline bits. Aaron turned to face the Disciple, catching his returning disc without breaking an intense stare down.

"Well, then you must not be worth anything," Aaron shot back. Then with a grin very much like a boy grown on the beaches of California by day and lashed out by night, Aaron scoffed boldly at him. "Cause I'm gonna mess you up." The user charged at the Disciple in a full on sprint. Drux too charged head on, disc drawn. As the two closed in on each other, their discs sizzled and flared in their respective colors. Drux moved first, fueled by rage and bad judgment. Aaron focused on the Disciple's sweeping hand, swerving just out of reach and bringing down his own disc, slicing straight through the program's arm. The limb shattered away into derezzed bits. With a wail, the Disciple dropped to his knees, shuffling around as he flailed the jagged stump of his arm. Aaron turned to face the Disciple, rage and torment imprinted on his evil face. "That's how its done in Cali, bro," Aaron breathed. With a final heave and grunt, he chucked his disc hard at the fallen, crippled program, shattering him from the chest out. The disc arched around into Aaron's grip. The rumble of the surge of energy from the pedestal began to die as the column shuttered unstably. Storing his disc, Aaron sprinted, clambering onto the stone pedestal and leaping into a dive into the collapsing pillar.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Nearly blinded by the sudden exposure to extreme light, Aaron spilled from his roll hard on his back. His eyes took minutes to adjust as he was suddenly thrown into a world far from the Grid. The black stormy sky had vanished along with the grayscale contrast of the landscape. Even the ground he laid upon was pure white, traced with a dimensional grid shining blue through the haze of extreme white and forceful gusts of wind, threatening to throw him off his balance. The sky too was a clear existence of nothing. The feeling was surreal as he'd grown accustomed to the endless darkness of the Grid. Laid out on the hard ground, Aaron rolled to his stomach and groaned as he pushed to his feet. His vision was beginning to adjust to the exposure, allowing his senses to stabilize. "So this is the Beta Grid," he mumbled to himself over the roaring howl of the wind." The area had a different feel than that of the original Grid, more than just the lighting. Despite the brightness that engulfed the entire area, a dark presence seemed to linger. Aaron felt it like a heavy weight on his shoulders. Finally his vision cleared, allowing him to take in his surroundings. He stood on the outskirts of a cluster of tall, white buildings. Unlike the architecture of the Grid, the buildings were more or less boring, just great big blocks abandoned many cycles ago. In the center of the cluster, a single four pronged structure reached as the skeleton of an ornate pyramid. Something told him that was his target. With a final deep breath, Aaron stepped into the truly 'unknown'. His disc was drawn and ignited in his hand. He stepped cautiously with his empty hand out in front and disc leveled to his neckline. Harsh determination scrunched on his face, as he squinted through the brightness and wind. He finally came to the ring of buildings just outside of the heart of the cluster. Aaron quickly threw himself up against the flat, white wall of the closest building. He took another deep breath to calm himself, then spun into the area with his disc raised. Despite the intense brightness, his eyes grew wide from what he saw. Vyril stood in front of a podium like panel, working on a display of coding which was projected from Aaron's personal disc, hovering above just above the podium. Flanking her on either side, admiring her work was Scyluss and Avro. The pyramid like structure loomed in front of them, with a red glowing inside base. Slowly Avro turned with a blank yet disgusted face. From behind his hood, his eyes glowered at him. Scyluss turned just seconds later with a wicked grin on his demented, pale face.

"Too late User," he hissed.

"In just moments, our teacher will be released and salvation will be brought to the Grid," Avro declared in a gravely drone. Aaron shook his head defiantly.

"This ends now," he growled as he wound his arm around his chest before chucking in a curved course. The disc hummed as it rounded to Scyluss. With his throw, the disc would round into a collision with Scyluss then sail straight to Vyril and finish Avro; and it would be over. To his horror, the disc instead was stopped by a glowing red protective orb of energy which appeared when the disc bounded straight back at him. In shock, Aaron ducked and allowed the disc to fly over his flat chest. He caught it with minimal attention on the rebound. Scyluss laughed menacingly from inside the red surging shield. Aaron breathed heavily with his eyes wide in surprise and mouth open. He stood low allowing his defense down from the surprise.

"Foolish, User," the Disciple laughed again. "Nothing is greater than our teacher." Suddenly a surge of blue energy shot from the podium and flowed up the four prongs of the open pyramid. Vyril stepped back from the podium and turned to Scyluss.

"It is time," she announced in her droning voice. She finally turned to glower smugly at Aaron, side stepping as she and Scyluss swapped positions. Scyluss gracefully walked backwards, approaching the inside of the pyramid and stepping onto the glowing red base.

"Remember this moment, Bother and Sister, for this is the salvation of the Grid!" Scyluss' black, dead eyes suddenly flared like a flame, bursting with orange energy. The Disciple stood, outstretched in the middle of the base which flashed violently with red surges of light and energy. The energy from the base then exploded, overflowing from the skeleton of the pyramid. Scyluss screamed a sickening scream of agony as he was engulfed by the blast of energy. Through the red haze, Aaron watched as the robed Disciple changed completely. His form seemed to stretch and expand to a large being. Another surge of energy coursed through the pyramid, striking the figure inside the haze when it collected at the unresolved point of the prongs. The figure's scream morphed into a deep horrible roar. The energy inside the pyramid pressurized with a whine in the air before flashing brighter than even the pure white surroundings. Aaron retracted, shielding his eyes. The glowing red inside the pyramid died away yet remained in the form of a massive figure encased in the energy which surged about its body, coursing with scrolls of coding. Complex orange circuitry defined its edges and entwined throughout his body. The head of the figure was bald and almost squared. The only discernible features on its face were piercing, burning red pupils surrounded by white eyes. With a step that nearly shook the ground, the Master Control Program stepped from the Pyramid. In complete shock and awe, Avro and Vyril dropped to their knees, bowing low to their Master.

"The User," he bellowed with a thunderous, deep voice. "Without you this was not possible, I'll be sure to reward you with a swift end." Aaron stayed his ground, disc out and ready.

"You want the Grid, you'll have to get through me," he declared defiantly.

"Fool!" he roared. "Finish him!" Vyril's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed on Aaron along with Avro. Together they drew their discs and leapt up throwing them hard. Aaron stood fast, not daring to allow the MCP any chance. He deflected one of the sizzling discs with his own though couldn't round out of the path of the second in enough time. The disc sliced his arm, causing spurts of blood to fly. Aaron groaned as he grabbed his wound, dropping from his strained weariness. Vyril after retrieving her disc launched into the air over to Aaron's fallen form. Before being able to land on him, Aaron rolled away to his right. Vyril slowly turned her head to glare back at him. With a wince, Aaron rose to his knees. Vyril lunged her disc again. With a wave of his arm, he deflected the attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Avro jump and spin. Aaron directed his attention to the Disciple and waited to parry away his toss. He successfully blocked the attack and rose back to his feet, staying low and ready to pounce. Aaron was then seized from behind. Vyril trapped him, wrapping her arm around his neck, raising her disc above his head. Aaron struggled, trying to throw her off. Directly ahead of him, Aaron fixed his gaze on the Avro who spun around, charging his attack. Aaron growled as he continued to fight off Vyril from behind, using his disc to hold off hers which dangled threateningly above head. Avro finally released his disc, sending it flying towards its target. With a roar, Aaron grabbed Vyril's captivating arm and rolled her over his back. As she was flung the disc soared, striking her square in the back. The Disciple's wrist shattered in his solid grip as she erupted with a shrill scream. Aaron dropped to his knees again, feeling light headed and drained. The MCP's thunderous steps crashed as the massive being of energy stepped in closer, cackling maliciously with a distorted, heavy voice. Avro's face contorted in rage snarling evilly at Aaron's form. As he struggled to rise again, Aaron couldn't shake away the weakness he felt shuddering his body. Before on the Grid he could feel injuries regenerate over short time. But now, he was feeling drained, like a beached whale struggling on dry land. Nevertheless, his resolve was unwavering, standing straight as he stared straight into the black hexagonal eyes of Avro.

"You, you will be destroyed USER!" he shrieked. He flustered as he faced the behemoth of energy behind him. "Master, will you do nothing!" The MCP slowly turned its squared head, boring its gaze into the Disciple.

"Only the powerful can rule," he bellowed. Avro's contorted rage boiled further as he turned with a roar to face his opponent. Aaron's gaze darted from the Disciple to the MCP, wondering why the titan didn't act.

"Its not talking about you," Aaron growled in pain as he tried to steady his breathing. "You think its going to share its power?" The Disciple stooped as it took slow steps toward him.

"Its not power that which I seek," he droned. Avro then released a powerfull toss of his disc. Aaron threw himself to the ground, rolling out of danger as the disc sailed past his legs. He retaliated with a toss of his own which Avro wasn't ready for. The Disciple's disc dropped to the ground as it's owner shrieked and fell to pieces. Aaron breathing had run ragged while he struggled to stay sturdy on his feet. He fought the quake in his legs with every bit of strength he had. Out of nowhere, a massive, blazing foot dropped from above, nearly stomping down on him. Aaron had rolled again, emerging in a kneel. The MCP bellowed in laughter.

"How many more have to die?" Aaron growled, fighting to stay strong.

"As many more as needed to secure this system," the MCP said with its booming voice. "Starting with you." The energy which flowed visibly on the giant surged, collecting to his chest before firing a massive beam. Aaron dodged out of the destructive path of the beam, breaking into a run, before leaping behind cover as the beam burned through the buildings around them.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As the Battles intensified and raged throughout the city, the forces of the Disciples began to withdraw. It was soon becoming apparent among their ranks that leadership was nowhere to be found. The First Chief was gone too. With no strategy to rely upon, the guards instead fell back onto defensive measures. The bulk of their security, collected to the Central Command Tower established in the far northeastern corner of Master City. Light Tanks secured the main gate. Guards patrolled the perimeter keeping watch over the primary lift. Recognizers orbited the tower in the dreary sky. The guards taking post at the gate watched from nearly thirty feet away as flashes of light both red and blue clashed against each other. the air was filled with the constant pound of the light tanks' cannons, holding down a line and keeping any invaders at bay. From a far, a collection of blue lights suddenly came closer and closer. A guard paused its patrol, watching intently as the lights closed in. Before the guard could process what it saw, it was too late. The pack of lightcycles zipped down the black street and pounced above the line of tanks. Sage, mounted on the head cycle threw down a device the size and shape of a hockey puck. The grenade latched onto the top of the tank with a metallic clang. Before the charge had blown, the lightcycles had cleared the tanks. One by one, the four tanks were swallowed by eruptions of light. Sage dismounted his cycle in midair, allowing it to fold back away into his baton, which he then activated as a staff. He twirled in the air and crashed down on the courtyard of the Central Control tower. Two guards derezzed from the blows as the other three programs with blue circuitry landed. Two at a time, guards were dropped by the blows dealt from the revolting programs. Sage dodged a soaring disc before whipping his body around and launching his own disc at the guards posted at the foot of the main lift. The guard deflected the attack, with its own. With a defying growl, it zeroed in on Sage. Through the haze of the battle, Sage noted the different appearance of the guard. A single orange bar of glowing circuitry ran down the right side of their armor. Sage recognized them as Nexor's personal taskforce, far deadlier than the average guards. The guard to the right backed away onto the lift while the guard to the left did the same. By a wave of his hand over the control terminal, the lift's exterior circuitry flashed as the platform parted from the courtyard. The middle guard tossed his disc at Sage before leaping and flipping backwards. Sage deflected the guard's disc, narrowing his gaze as the guard retrieved his disc before landing on the ascending lift.

"Grapples!" Sage shouted. He retracted the ends of his baton before aiming the end at the rapidly ascending platform. He fired the grapple and watched as his own and three other glowing cables soared upward. He felt the vibration carry through the cable as the end latched to the bottom. Immediately, the four programs were carried off their feet. Sage thumbed a control on his baton which reeled them toward the platform. Once he had only five feet of cable left, Sage shifted his weight and swung out from under the platform and flipped onto his feet, his disc out and ready as he landed on his feet. On his right, Tyree too landed on the platform with his baton and disc in hand and blazing threateningly. One of the other programs landed between them, obviously shocked by the rush of action. Sage engaged the guard to the left, lunging with his disc in hand. Tyree, spun round, closing the distance between he and the other guard with his staff. The guard was quick, easily dodging each of Sage's jabs and punches. The guard kicked Sage back into rail of the platform, using the distance and time bought to draw out his twin wrist blades. The guard growled before lunging both blades first. Sage leapt in the air just in time, launching over the guard who tumbled over the edge of the platform. Sage then tossed his disc which derezzed the guard to his left. The other program sheltered his face as the guard's crystaline bits showered over him. Tyree utilized a distracting technique with his staff, disorienting his guard before sweeping its legs out from under him. The guard tumbled as his legs derezzed out from under him. As the lift closed in on the entry slot at the top, the guard collapsed to his knees and received a sweep at the neck. Sage caught in the corner of his eye, a blur of orange rising from behind the lift platform. Sage leapt in the air and spun, releasing a charged disc which struck the airborne guard dead center before he could react. Sage landed in place and retrieved his disc just in just enough time. The platform slowed down to a stop as the hatch above them opened to allow the lift entry inside.

"We're missing someone!" Tyree bellowed. Sage's eyes widened before he darted to the edge of the platform. Quickly he fired his grapple at the deck of the platform and leapt over the edge. Still hanging onto his baton, their fourth companion held on tight. Sage in mid momentum swung towards the program.

"Jump!" Sage shouted. The program hesitated before shifting his weight and releasing. Just as Sage began to swing back, the program threw himself towards Sage. Sage stretched as far as he could, locking wrists with the program just as they were carried by the upswing. Sage swung the program from under him out and over the edge of the platform, allowing the momentum to carry both he and the program as he let go. Sage stayed as low as he could to squeeze through the last few feet of clearance. Both he and the program tumbled on the deck, landing in a kneel just as the lift platform was swallowed by the entry. Tyree and the assisting program had readied themselves, launching their discs as soon as the guards came in sight. The tower's lobby was just as bleak as the rest of Master City had been, dark with black walls, lit only by the edgings of orange lights. In the center of the open space was a reception terminal ring manned by another program. Upon seeing the Defenders emerge from the lift, the program ducked behind her terminal. After quickly subduing the guards inside, Tyree vaulted over the terminal, leveling his disc at the frantic program's throat.

"The Central Hub, where is it?" the Defender demanded. The program was hysterical by his intimidating commands, breathing with difficulty and unable to deliver her words straight. Sage watched with a look of distaste, she was no more loyal to the Disciples than he was, just simply an assigned program in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"T-terminal, u-up-upload," she struggled to say. Tyree released as Sage immediately placed his disc on the top of the flat, glossy terminal. The terminal pulsed with a blue glow as a visual projection hovered above the center of his disc. Sage took no time at all navigating the inner systems of the installation. Before long, the entire schematic layout was uploaded to his disc. With a grin, Sage retrieved the disc and motioned for the rest to follow as he took off down the left side door which would carry them to the west corridor. With his disc secured on his back, all the information uploaded to it was instantly processed in his brain. He lead them down various turns, speeding through the dismal, dark maze of the tower. Like a projection before his very eyes, the entire layout of the tower was seen perfectly in his mind. Suddenly, the black of the walls flashed violently with a bright red flashing light. A single toned alarm blared through the halls. Sage hesitated for only a millisecond.

"Jump!" he shouted as he dove forward as far as he could. Behind him, he heard the digitized wail of a program shatter away as he dissipated into hundreds of crystalline bits. Just behind him, only two feet away from where he stood, a blazing orange wall of pure energy cut the hall apart. Sage jumped back to his feet. On both ends of the barrier laid piles of the remains of the program. At the far end of the hall, a door opened and five guards surged down with their discs and batons primed. Tyree stood ready against the barrier.

"Go, we'll keep them off you!" he said while looking back at Sage. Sage nodded briskly before taking off down the hall again, making his way around the corner to an awaiting elevator shaft. Sage primed his disc, using the razor sharp edge to cut through the hatch. With two crossing slashes, he kicked the center point in, creating an entry. He stepped inside the shaft to find the car of the elevator two floors below. Sage winced at the minimal amount of time available should the elevator be activated, but he couldn't think of that now. With his baton in hand, Sage fired his grapple once again. The glowing cable launch high up the shaft, dimly lighting the dark interior. The cable reeled in, launching him up the shaft. In mere seconds, he reached the very top of the central lift. Still hanging from the single foot of slack of the cable, he reached to his belt and primed a charge. He underhanded the puck-like object and waited to hear the metallic clank. Having minimized the concentration of the blast, the splash of light shattered the hatch and left him unscathed. He tossed his weight sending him through the opening. Baton still in hand he activated the backhand extension, as he crashed into a roll on the glossy, black floor. Before him, two guards jumped at his arrival. The stepped forward, securing the entry to the lift across from the elevator, the very lift Sage had to get too. Moving extremely fast, he spun round and round to evade the guards' attacks. he swung his baton about as he spun and ducked out of the direction of a disc armed punch. His baton sliced straight through the gut of the first guard while the other reeled back for a better attack. Sage on the other hand was too quick, one of the fastest programs on the Grid. He spun about to face the guard as he chucked the baton which planted straight through the mask of the guard's helmet. The guard went rigid as his red circuitry flickered out before shattering into derezzolution. With the lift unsecured, Sage easily swiped his hand over the panel to open the transparent doors. He slid inside, impatient as the doors eased closed. The open feeling of the transparent lift suddenly closed away to darkness, teased with a red glow as the it was swallowed into the shaft above. The short climb was over before it began, and the distinct hum of energy and machinery thrummed through the transparent doors of the hatch. Sage's mind immediately snapped to the memory of the portal in the heart of the Temple of Flynn upon seeing the Central Hub. The structure within the large dome consisted of a large bridge and walkway which ringed the about the dome. In the center was a grand pillar of pure, raw energy, blazing red and malicious just as the programs sporting the color. Below surging from large turbine like processors was a complex web of the energy, sending it throughout the entire city directed from that single pillar. At the foot of the ring where it branched off to the entry bridge, was a terminal. which regulated the flow of the power according to the will of the administrators. This was the source of the persecution of the programs, the Disciples' tool of controlling the Grid. Never again, it ended now. This would be a victory that would ensure the end. Sage removed the disc given to him by Dep, having forgotten the true weight of the disc of Flynn. He approached the terminal, taking slow calming breaths as the anticipation crept up on him. With a wave over the display, a transparent barrier flickered away from around the pillar of energy. Without the constriction of the protective barrier, its true power massed. It nearly expanded licking against the edges of the bridge. He had to admit, though he had faith in its purpose, what he had to do next truly scared him. Grasping the weighted disc tightly in both hands, Sage took one last deep breath. With heavy steps, he staggered to the pillar then without thinking twice, shoved the disc horizontally into the midst of the large beam. The surging energy nearly ripped the disc from his fingers, which to his surprise, felt no different than outside the beam. The sheer flare of light was difficult for him to look at. Soon, the light became bearable. He noticed the beam also begin to constrict as it fit through the hollow center of the disc. Suddenly, the disc emitted a magnificent aura of bright white light. The emission expanded, swallowing the pillar of red energy. The brightness was again too much for Sage to handle, causing him to turn away again. The light continued to expand until the entire dome was completely filled. Again, the flare of white light eased to a bearable exposure. A smile crept on his face. The pillar of energy was now a pure light of white, surging and spreading to the turbine processors below. Sage couldn't begin to explain the majesty and purity of the flow of brightness. It was just as the older programs had described. Sage wasn't purposed until a cycle after the Disciples' takeover. A sudden thought struck him, causing him to shake away the splendor of the view. Sage traveled back down the lift to the floor below to the elevator shaft. He dived down the shaft headfirst, finally reaching out to grab hold at the desired floor. He tossed another grenade which blew the door clean open, allowing him to pull himself up and down the hall. With the schematics still fresh in mind, Sage navigated through the now bright halls of the Central Control Tower still in absolute wonder. The closest to the glory days of the Grid he'd ever seen were the dilapidated ruins of ancient Tron City in the confines of the midst of Master City. Sage ran till came across a window spanning the entire wall. The Defender placed the end of his baton on the clouded transparent surface. He triggered the extension then sheltered his face from the shower of thousands of bits from the shattered window. Sage brought his arm away from his face and approached the shattered hole in the wall. He felt the sudden flow of the cool breeze as the storm ridden sky rampaged above. The battle above however was inconsequential compared to the struggle on the streets. Far below on through the haze at the feet of the towers, the flashes of battle subsided as all over the city, the orange and red burn of Master City flickered away. Like flashes of lightning across the sky, the City's lights flared involuntarily. Suddenly like a wave, the red lights flushed away to the pure glow of white. Sage gazed over the cityscape and watched the change spread far into the distance from one edge of the city to the other. Sage smiled at the awesome view. Suddenly, the air grew thick and loud as a roar louder than the thunder above rumbled from the streets. The programs shouted and cheered with a joy which glowed greater than the Grid. Pride swelled in the Defender, the end was near and hope was high. Sage leapt from the floor, falling freely through the air. With his baton still in hand, he broke the two ends and allowed his light jet to materialize around him. His helmet materialized from his collar, closing around his entire face. Sage straddled the seat and leaned forward, speeding his descent to the street. He pulled out of the dive and soared over the city, passing over the wall surrounding the Central Command tower. As he flew over the battle, his thoughts immediately focused on his companions. Tyree and the other program was still holed up inside the tower. Sage's gaze then spotted Dep. Down below on the open streets, Dep singlehandedly engaged guard after guard. showers of orange crystalline bits erupted around him as he spun and ducked. Sage terminated his light jet, dropping from fifteen feet away as the jet dematerialized around him. With his baton ready he activated both extensions, slamming down an approaching program. Dep took little notice as he punched down a guard with his disc.

"Well done," Dep said as he dodged another blow. Sage took place behind him, and joined in the engagement. Their movements were seamless, as the two Defenders held off the quickly diminishing forces of the Disciples. A rumble carried through the air as the glide treads of a black, sleek, orange circuited tank drove through the rubble of the streets. The Defender watched as the top half of the tank rotated, directing its main cannon directly at them. Dep registered its presence but Sage was preoccupied. It felt as if time had slowed down as it happened. An orange flash erupted from the end of the long barrel. Dep turned around and seized Sage by his shoulders. He then heaved the bewildered Sage as far as he could. As he crashed into a nearby wall, he felt dazed and confused, disoriented from the crash. Even through hazy eyes, he saw it happen. Dep was swallowed by the blast of light. Sage growled in anger as the blast faded away and nothing stood in its wake.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"You cant imagine just how extraordinary it is to finally be free." The MCP's bellowing taunts rang through the air with malice. Silently, Aaron darted between the block like buildings within the Beta Grid. So far he'd been lucky enough to evade the MCP's devastating blows. He'd learned to wait and listen for the MCP's laser to charge. The build up of raw destructive energy whined with a shriek before the behemoth released another beam. Aaron dove and rolled from the alley into an alcove created by the building. Just behind him, the pulsating red beam sliced through the buildings, causing them to crumble and topple over like an avalanche. "This system has so much more potential than the last," the MCP taunted greedily. "Once I've erased you, the Grid will be mine!" Aaron snarled. He was through listening to the MCP and he was tired of running. He jumped and caught a ledge, pulling himself up onto an upper level.

"That's where you're wrong, MCP. The Grid will never be yours," Aaron shouted as loud and defiant as he could. He finally reached the roof of the relatively short building. He stood broad and strong at the edge of the roof with the MCP's back turned to him. "No matter what happens here and now, the Grid has been saved." The MCP's footsteps shook the area around them. The blunt, red, coding scrolled face of the MCP looked up at him with its small, white, burning eyes.

"The Grid will be safe, from the tyranny of the Users." Again, the MCP's laser shrieked as it charged. Aaron watched as the power surged through the scroll of coding and consolidated at the being's chest. "End of line, Flynn." The beam was released again but Aaron was ready. He waited for just the right moment before reaching for his back and bringing the borrowed disc down in front of him. The edge of the disc glowed bright blue in his grip. Upon impact with the MCP's laser, Aaron felt the disc shatter in his grasp. A violent flash of red light erupted as the disc disintegrated but was washed out entirely by the siege of the devastating red beam. Aaron felt the burn of the laser through his light suit as he was blasted off the roof of the building. He dropped harshly with a crash onto the pure white ground, skipping off the flat, hard terrain. His entire body ached as he finally planted onto his stomach, the air nearly knocked clear from his lungs. Smoke rose from his fried body from the terrible blast. It was only the improved resilience of being a User which held him together. It was however his determination which powered through the immense agonizing pain. His arms shook as he tried to push himself up. Then he felt the burning hand of the MCP squeeze and close around him. He was lifted from the ground momentarily before the MCP heaved and threw him with immense force. Aaron's limp, pained body soared through the alley way between the buildings. Aaron didn't stop flying until he skidded and scraped against the ground again. Finally he stopped as he crashed against the lower right side pillar in front of the four pronged structure. Aaron groaned as he struggled to sit up against the pillar. His head was dizzy from the blows it took from crashes. Blood dripped from numerous, gruesome, cuts on his face. His head felt heavy, resting on his strained, painful neck, it dropped into his chest, tilting against his left shoulder. There in the corner of his eye, through the haze of blood and fatigue, he saw the pedestal glow brilliantly with his own disc hovering in place in the midst of a projection of coding. The blue glow of his disc thrummed as if it was barely holding on from the burning red of the pedestal. Aaron forced himself to his feet, not entirely how he was still standing. Aaron staggered to the pedestal and reached for his disc. When his fingers closed around the edge of his disc, it responded, flaring bright and washing out the red around it. For a moment, as the red projection of coding shimmered and flickered away, Aaron thought it would terminate his opponent. But even after the red glow of the pedestal died, the MCP stomped into view. Aaron tried to steady himself and stay focused. He glared at the enemy with determination burning in his eyes, more intense than that of the MCP's entire body. Aaron felt strength surge back through him as his fist tightened even firmer on his own disc which blazed brilliantly. The MCP's laser whined again and Aaron was ready to stand his ground. The beam was released but Aaron shielded it with his disc. As the devastating blow impacted on the disc, an aura of pure blue energy swelled, keeping the attack at bay. Aaron's footing, though firm, slid on the flat white ground. He growled then pushed as hard as he could, straining through the immense force. The MCP's white eyes narrowed menacingly as it too pushed forward, trying to throw its enemy off his feet. Step by step, Aaron closed in on the MCP, still effectively blocking the forceful beam. He pressed on, squinting through the flare of intense brightness emitted from the opposing forces. As Aaron stepped closer and closer, the MCP growled, angered by Aaron's ability to hold back his attack. Now just six feet from his opponent, Aaron thought quickly for his next move. Then the MCP released its beam, which to its shock, rebounded from Aaron's disc and struck the being center mass. The MCP stumbled back from the blast, smoke rising from the point of impact. This was Aaron's chance. The brief disorientation of his opponent stopped the MCP from reacting. Aaron leapt into the air, charging his disc's attack which blazed bright blue around its edge. He released the attack and watched the disc strike the MCP on the stomach. The MCP stumbled back again from the attack. Aaron caught the disc on the rebound, spotting the rupture on the body of his opponent. The scroll of coding fractured, revealing a bright white scar which burned through the red. The region of the attack on the MCP flickered. It looked down at its wound with a fury that burned even more intense than before. After a moment, the coding on the surface of the MCP's body, mended before Aaron's very eyes, and the scar was healed. Aaron gave no more hesitation. He struck again and again with his disc in hand, each blow keeping the MCP at bay and fracturing the scroll of coding, leaving white scars in the wake. Through the flares of the white scars, Aaron squinted to find a black, robed figure suspended within the encasing of red energy. Scyluss was still there, consumed by the MCP's overwhelming influence. Scyluss was the source of the MCP's power, like a host to a parasite. Aaron brought his arm back, the glow of his disc intensified in the corner of his eye. Without letting the coding on the surface of the MCP's body to mend, Aaron lunged his disc forward, gripping it firmly in both hands, striking directly through the flares of white scars at the form of the Disciple, inside. The MCP bellowed as the entire shell of red energy ruptured, and exploded like a balloon taken to a needle. Aaron was thrown off his feet by the forceful wave of the blast. He crashed on the ground hard but far easier than before. The blast didn't linger for long and there was no dust to be thrown in the air, but instead, a crater twenty feet wide. As Aaron strained to his knees, he looked around to find the ancient remnants of the Beta Grid. The block-like buildings had been completely leveled from the blast, leaving only jagged rubble in their place. Aaron's entire body still ached as he pushed to his feet, but an indescribable feeling of peace poured over him. The adrenaline which had burned within him was cooling as he let himself relax. It was done. He stumbled down to the crater left in the ground. Shock swept over him as he saw a motionless, robed figured clumped on the ground. Aaron breathed deeply, steadying himself and standing up as straight and rigid as he could muster. Slowly as he approached Scyluss, the Disciple groaned and twitched slightly, trying to move. Aaron looked down at him. The few circuitry lights which lined the inside of the Disciple's robe pulsed slowly. He knelt down beside the Disciple staring directly into the black pits of his eyes.

"I can restore you," Aaron said keeping as much composure in his tone as he could. The Disciple's blank, etched face scrunched with disgust.

"What," he spat. "Why?" Scyluss shrieked.

"Because, no matter what your affiliation or belief, program, I am your User," Aaron replied, succeeding in holding back his spite. Aaron rose his hand just above the Disciple's chest. Scyluss grimaced, his features made worse by the puling light which faded dimmer and dimmer with each occurrence. He then glared right back at Aaron, feebly batting away his hand.

"I have no User." Scyluss' eyes closed, then moments later, his circuitry faded out lifelessly, never to glow again. Aaron stood up and inched away from Scyluss' lifeless body, never once looking away. He didn't have to save Scyluss, nor did he particularly want to, but Scyluss was just as much a part of the Grid as Dep was. As a program, he was just as much of Aaron's responsibility.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

There was a still feeling on the Grid. Rubble lay in the black streets where the battle's destruction had ravaged the newly restored, Tron City. Despite everything, the destruction and the loss of life, the city and its people glowed bright and true. They were a people of promise again, a people of faith and belief. For the Defenders, the feeling was rather surreal, openly venturing about streets where it used to be restricted. Miles down the streets, the breached wall still stood with the hole. Sage sat on the short flight of stairs at the foot of a building. Around him, Orad and Tyree stood silently. Only minutes ago, Sage had told them of Dep's death. The remaining of the Defenders watched as the remainder of the Disciple's security force was rounded up and stowed in a containment field, guarded by programs. Sage didn't know how to feel and what to express. The struggle was over and the battle was won, but grief welled up in him over both Dep and the disappearance of Aaron Flynn. He hadn't seen the User since he was hauled away by Nexor. Normally he would jump to assuming the worst, but for some reason that was beyond precise explanation, he could not grasp that scenario. From among the body of programs wandering about the streets, a single figure stepped up to the Defenders. His light suit scraped and torn and his footsteps slightly labored. Tyree finally caught notice, looking up from the spot on the ground where he focused all his grief towards. His pale face lit with joy as he smiled in amazement.

"Flynn!" he exclaimed. Sage's eyes widened as his head snapped up. Even with his beaten, cut face, Aaron stood before them with a very Flynn-like grin. Sage hopped from his seat and approached him. Sage clapped him by both shoulders and Aaron did the same. Aaron then clasped Sage's hand, sliding it from his grip and in the same smooth motion the both of them bumped fists.

"Bro," Sage said. The both of them smiled then Aaron turned to greet the rest of the Defenders. Something was wrong though, someone was missing.

"Dep, where is he?" Sage's joyous smile died instantly.

"He, he didn't make it," Sage sighed. Aaron's smile faded too. In his mind he could only picture the fight that the veteran Defender put up. He was a warrior through and through; he'd never of stopped fighting. To Aaron, Dep and Daniel Flynn had shared for more than just a face. Dep had a fighting spirit that reminded him so much of his Grandfather.

"I'm sorry," Aaron said in a low tone.

"You took a beating," Orad observed. "Where have you been?" he asked with worry.

"First, take me to our wounded and I'll tell you everything." Tyree nodded as he indicated to follow. The Defender led them through the crowds to a building still intact across the way. "Well, first Nexor brought me before the Disciples."

"You saw the Disciples?"

"What were they exactly?" Tyree asked in amazement. Aaron frowned at the question.

"They were just programs, programs tainted by the Beta-Grid."

"The Beta-Grid?"

"Its real?" Again Aaron was surprised at the questions.

"Yes, it was," Aaron replied. "I followed them there." Tyree stepped aside and Aaron emerged through the entrance. He was overwhelmed with relief to find that there weren't too many wounded but then realized the true cost of such a blessing. A program at best was extremely fragile, the inner encoding was fairly easy to destabilize. The programs before him, lying on benches of a ruined processor building. The interior lights were dimmed from the building's overall damage. Sitting up against the wall, a program, aged but still able bodied clutched at his side where a pulsating jagged, scar glowed on the black of his suit. Aaron knelt down beside the program and made eye contact. "Easy there," he consoled. The program's weary eyes watched Aaron's open hand as it rested on his wound. Before every program's very eyes, the spot beneath his hand flared with an intense white light. Aaron removed his hand to reveal the healed program. With a smile, Aaron rose to his feet again. The program was speechless as he suddenly understood who Aaron was and what he'd just done. Aaron turned to address the Defenders again. "They intended to release the Master Control Program." Shock swept over the Defenders' faces. "Had I not stopped him, he'd have broken free and take control of the Grid." Aaron gazed over the room's broken and wounded occupants. "He'd probably either of made you into slaves or would've destroyed all of Tron City." He then felt a large hand rest on his shoulder.

"But you saved us," Orad said. Without a word, Aaron proceeded to restore the remaining programs. Within a matter of minutes, the entire building was healed. The programs all registered immediately who he was and followed him about with excited, joyous faces.

"Flynn, now what?" asked Tyree. "Now that this is over..." Aaron had to think long and hard over this. The Grid was secure, his duty was done. He knew this wouldn't be the last he'd ever visit the Grid. But it was more than just the appeal of absolute freedom and limitless physicality. He knew the Grid would always need a watchful eye. But before he left, there was still one last thing to do.

"Follow me Sage," Aaron beckoned. They walked through the crowds of the streets and made their way towards the heart of the Grid. Finally, Aaron and sage clambered on top of the derezzed section of the wall which despite the overwhelming change of white lighting around it, pulsated slowly with orange. Aaron clapped down his hands before him then separated them again as a digital readout of the city's systems projected before his eyes. Sage watched in amazement as the User accessed and reconfigured the broadcast system installed within every monitor and speaker found within the city. It was said when the Disciples first began to gain ground within the Grid, they announced themselves using the same programming; though their attempt took far longer than Aaron's. Every program's attention was suddenly captured as every large projection monitor around the streets lit with life with the image of a figure, broad and tall. Small scars and scrapes where his face had been beaten and cut resided. Aaron took a deep breath.

"Programs of Tron City," his voice carried and echoed through every speaker on the Grid. "The battle is over and the day is won." An eruption of cheers and chants filled the air. He waited for a pause which didn't come for a while. "Because of the brave sacrifices you've made, the Disciples and their plot to release the Master Control Program has been stopped. This victory however has come at a terrible price. We've lost many programs." Aaron paused dropping his gaze slightly. Every program invested their attention on him, feeling his words. "Dep and hundreds of other programs on both sides fought and died, they died for their beliefs. This system, the Grid, is a free system, tolerant to free agency." Sage glanced towards Aaron with a frown. "So now I address sympathizers of the Disciples, This system is just as much yours as it is theirs, and so your path is your choice. However, should any program instigate harm to another, that freedom is void. My Great, great, great grandfather created this system for freedom. As your User, I will uphold this purpose. You have my word, your User will always be there as a watchful eye." Aaron smirked to himself. In a way, he was right. Kevin Flynn was probably watching right now; Aaron only hoped he did him justice. He then looked over to Sage beside him. The program was no longer the same. He was hardened, no longer just the rookie who entered the real world. Just by the way he held himself, he reminded him immensely of Dep. He was confident in him. "In making the first step towards order, I am nominating Sage as System Administrator. His entire existence has been devoted towards serving and defending you. I ask you to trust him to continue to do so." The reply was instant. Boisterous cheers and chanting erupted from the majority of the programs. Few even came from the voices of the captives. The entire city shook from their acceptance. A smile spread on Aaron's face, returned by Sage.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Aaron's head felt dizzy as his vision began to clear from the complete limbo he emerged from. The hum of the digitizer died away above him. His vision finally began to focus, taking in the swivel, ceiling, mounted touch monitors and the pure white walls, covered with holographic projections. The screen on the far wall displayed a full map of the Grid. Aaron pushed the glass door out with his palm and stumbled off the platform. His legs felt like jelly as if they hadn't been used in a long while. With a few more steps, the feeling went away. He looked down his body noting his old clothes having replaced his light suit with his backpack back on his shoulders. He stepped up to the map projection, reflecting fondly on specific locations as he gaze scanned over them. A fond smile crept onto his face upon finding the old Defender's hideout. As he came over Chaio's shop, his smile faltered. At the edge of the Grid's land mass, a solemn expression took hold. The small peninsula of the gateway to the Beta-Grid was forever imprinted in his memory. The place was gone forever, erased from the Grid entirely. He could still see himself standing before the gateway still inside, using his User ability to eradicate the abomination from the network of the Grid, never to be found again. His gaze then carried back over the city to the mountain formation to the west, where Kevin Flynn's sanctuary was hidden. The smile came back as he remembered his Great, great, great Grandfather. "I won't fail you," he said beneath his breath. There in the corner, the processor block hummed and thrived, the blue power light glowed bright, catching his attention. He fondly patted the processor. Behind him, he heard a commotion. Aaron turned to find the source, which carried through the open door way at the far end of the lab. He frowned as he briskly walked to the door and clambered up the stairs. The voices became clearer and clearer, able for him to identify them.

"No, no Trey, I don't want to hear it! He's been gone for six damn hours!" Aaron emerged from the open door, to find his father shoving his index finger directly into Trey Furgueson's chest. His face was red with fury. Trey turned to find Aaron standing in the doorway with a puzzled look on his face.

"Aaron," he exclaimed with joy. Charles turned his head, his body still directed on Trey.

"Aaron? What in the hell were you doing down there!" Aaron breathed in calm air as he stepped towards them.

"Your job." Charles' eyes grew in shock and he nearly exploded again. "No just listen Dad," he continued. "You wouldn't know because you've never seen it for yourself. There is a world down there," he pointed back down at the open doorway beneath the neon TRON sign. "A world with lives. They've suffered because we haven't been there. Now you've chosen to ignore it and that's fine. But it is our family's legacy and I will uphold it." Trey watched with pride and wonder. This was not Aaron Dietz, the police officer for the L.A.P.D. The man before them was wiser, bolder with a purpose. He was a Flynn. "I will be back every month to do what has to be done." Charlie tried to interrupt but was cut off by his son. "If you try and stop me, then I will pull a Great, great, Grandpa Sam here at the tower."

"And how will you bypass security?" Charlie snorted.

"It's amazing what you can learn in just six hours Dad," Aaron said with a grin. Trey could barely contain his chuckles. Charlie was speechless, either with fury or shock, Aaron didn't know. Aaron nodded at Trey before walking with bold steps through the office door. "See you next month," he called out from the hall. Aaron walked down the short, bright hallway, pass the reception desk and straight to the elevator at the far end. The doors opened immediately at the touch of the button. He stepped inside, a calm cool feeling flowing over him as the doors closed, he was finally ready for his vacation.


End file.
